


Go, Fight, Win!

by CMo_AllTheTime



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball, Cheerleaders, F/F, Haught & Shapiro BroTP, Nineties, Slow Burn, riot grrl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 77,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMo_AllTheTime/pseuds/CMo_AllTheTime
Summary: February 1991: At first glance, Nicole thought Purgatory High looked familiar… the typical sea of kids, the lines of buses, honking cars with rolled down windows and behind all the action, a big boring building.It might take a little time, but she’d find her groove. It wasn’t like she’d moved tothe middle of nowhere.Okay, on second thought, maybe she had.Sometimes the best things are where you least expect them.Ch9 can be read as a one-shot, if you like sledding, sleepovers & roasted marshmellows.





	1. Winter 1991

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this brewing for awhile now. It was harder than I thought to write a straight up love story, so I hope you enjoy the ride. 
> 
> I'll be updating weekly for as long as I can. 
> 
> I'm on twitter @cmo_allthetime.

_How do you love someone who is broken?_  
_Gently, lay your hands on their soul like a whisper,_  
_find those places that are broken._  
_And then love them till the places_  
_become cracks and the cracks become thin white scars_  
_that they only just barely remember.”_  
_Nikita Gill_

___________________

Nicole was down to her last few dollars. Worse still, there was a final eviction notice left under door this morning, the third this week.

She was just seventeen and suddenly all alone— with no way to come up with three months back rent.

Fifteen hundred dollars might as well have been fifteen thousand. It was impossible and paralyzing.

Nicole felt numb. Her mood matched the weather. February in Vancouver was one gray day after another. More likely than not, she had not actually _seen_ the sun since November.  

Today was just another day in a long series of gloomy days, well-suited to coffee mugs and cozy couches. The towels in the bathroom were just a little bit soggy. There was a full ecosystem growing at the base of the shower.

The messes everywhere around her were signs of the inevitable. There was no way for Nicole to go forward all on her own. She was barely making it, as it was. She was at a dead end.

Despite the chill that had descended, Nicole was not a quitter. She had been frozen for a bit, but it was time for action. She had finally admitted to herself that her mom and her boyfriend were not coming back.

She grabbed her mom’s note from the coffee table.

 

_My little Nicole,_

_The time has come for Larry and I to join the fight for Our Lord. The Comet is coming and soon after Bulshar will Rise._

_Until we meet again, stay vigilant against treacherous leeches and lepers. Know that He is watching._

_When the time is right, He will come for you. You are strong. You will find a home in His Kingdom._

_Until the stars align and we meet again. I love you with all my heart,_

_Mom_

 

As she read, it was hard to stay focused on the words. By this point, the paper was stained and torn at the edges.

Worst of all, her mom and Larry had signed the note with two bloody fingerprints— a final smear to say, _Yes, world, in case there was in doubt, we are totally_ _batshit_ _crazy._

Every time she read it, she hoped to find another clue or feel different. Instead, it left her feeling empty and cold. Her mom and her good-for-nothing, scraggly-headed boyfriend were not coming home.

_Until the stars align? What the F did that mean?_

_When she first found the note, it seemed too weird to be real, like a sick joke. But she knew better._

_As she read it, she could feel her heart sink. She knew her mom and Larry were wrapped up something jacked up. They had stopped coming to her games and missed more dinners than she could count. She held the note until she realized the foot she'd haphazardly sat on had gone numb from lack of blood._

_Eventually, she got the courage to check the bedroom for clues. As the blood flowed to her foot, it stung like needles._

_A trip to the bedroom confirmed her fears. The loonies had fled the coop. They packed bags and cleared out their toiletries. They’d left Nicole four twenty dollar bills in an envelope next to the note._

That feeling stuck with her for weeks. She was frozen in that moment, hoping against hope.

She hated being a “tattle tail,” a narc of sorts, but after stalling for weeks, she was ready to point the finger—  to call her mom and Larry out for jumping town.

Maybe that last bit was the hardest of all. She had to _give up_ on them. It was against her nature.

Nicole knew. It was time to call her aunt.

Although Nicole had not talked to her aunt Ginny in years, she had a sense that her aunt was the right person to call. If anyone would understand, it would be her dad’s sister. They were the sane side of the family after all. _Maybe she could spot her some money, some advice… Who knows?_ Nicole was out of ideas.

Nicole’s life had not been easy, but until this most recent setback she seemed poised to overcome her past.

She lost her dad when she was little. After the motorcycle accident, her mom was in the hospital for ages. Ginny had been there then. In the following decade, even when her mom flailed, Nicole’s heart was with her mom, holding tight like a roller coaster to the only parent she had left.

She enjoyed basketball. She did okay in school.

She could take care of herself. In the last few years, Susan Haught’s decline was matched step-by-step with her daughter learning how to cook and do laundry. As Susan fell deeper into a dark place, Nicole had found refuge with friends, most notably Shae Pressman. He ex-girlfriend had since moved onto college. But in the previous year, she and Nicole had spent countless nights hanging at Shae's place.

In many ways, Nicole thought she was basically a “grown-up” already. Most days, she took care of herself. But the piles of bills and notices stacked up next to her homework and high tops made her see things _a bit_ differently.

Nicole twisted the phone cord in her hand, as she heard the phone ring a third time. She knew from experience that the machine would start any second. She made this call three times in the past week already, chickening out and hanging up without leaving a message.

She prepared herself for the “Beep” and then she’d have to start talking.

_“Hey. You’ve reached Ginny Haught’s Hot Wheels Trucking, long and short hauls, no job too small or too tough.”_

_“Heck, I’m probably on the road right now. So, leave a message and I’ll get back to you in two shakes of a lamb’s tail.”_

Nicole smiled. She had forgotten Ginny’s country charm.

The seventeen year old, let out a heavy sigh. It was time to come clean.

_“Hey Aunt Ginny. It’s Nicole. Nicki. Sorry to bother you, but… well…Yeah, I guess you could say I’m not doing so great. Mom and Larry, well. They’re not here. It’s been over a month. I’m here at the apartment…”_

She scanned the dark room, feeling low. The pulse of street lights and passing headlights reflected in the raindrops on the window.

_“…all by myself.”_

Nicole could hear the tape clicking along as she paused trying to gather her thoughts.

_“I’m fine. Nothing bad has happened. Mom left a note. It’s kinda crazy…”_

_“I think we’re… I mean I’m about to get evicted. Things are not super great and I know it's been ages… Anyways, I’m just hoping you can call me. Soon. Okay, bye.”_

She kept hold of the receiver and pressed her finger against the cradle, ending the call. She let her head fall back, relieved to have the call over with, ready for the calvary. As she waited, she told herself that Ginny was cool. She had her own business. She drove a big rig. She had a motorcycle.

She eyed the clock, 8:55. At least it was Thursday. She clicked on the tv and settled into the sofa ready for her new weekly routine: Twin Peaks.

At the first commercial break, she was eating saltines with peanut butter. By the end of the show, she almost regretted watching the darn thing. It was too scary.

She now had every light in the apartment turned on, except the one in the bathroom that flickered in true Lynchian fashion.

When her show was over, she kept the tv on for company. She turned the volume down low, curling under a blanket and letting the murmurs lull her to sleep. She was exhausted from lack of sleep, but was trying to stay awake for Aunt Ginny to return her call.

It was almost eleven o’clock when Ginny called back. Johnny Carson was faint murmur in the background.

Her aunt’s voice was warm and comforting, “Hey there little girl. It’s been a long time. You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good. It’s just…” As she tried to get the words out, she could feel her emotions get the best of her. She cracked for the first time since she’d read the note. She had never let herself go for fear of what would come next. With Ginny right there, she fell into her sadness and it was deeper than she expected. Sobs filled the line.

“Shh, there, there. It’s gonna be okay. You take your time.”

Nicole laughed through the tears, _time._ She’d had time. She’d been watching the clock and waiting for days.

For the last few weeks, she’d gotten herself up, eaten breakfast and gone to school like nothing had changed. She went to basketball practice and even had a few games. She had acted like life was normal.

Only when she came home to an empty apartment, did the weight of the situation sink in— at the grocery store carefully counting up the price of each item in her basket, in the basement at night doing laundry eyeing the corners for weirdos, after dinner washing her plate in the sink and setting it to dry, alone in the rack. The clock ticked. The sun and its shadows travelled across the sky. As the days went by, she still kept an ear out for any change.

There were sniffles on the other end of the line, but Ginny waited patiently for her niece to gather her thoughts. Ginny was good on the phone.

As they talked, Nicole felt like her aunt was within arms reach. She finally got a few words out, “You got my message; right?”

“Sure did, sweetie. That’s why I called so late. It’s sounds pretty important. Maybe you could read me that note?”

Yes, Nicole could do that.

She was glad to have someone tell her what to do next.

Over the next twenty minutes, the two talked. It wasn’t long before Ginny was making plans to drive out to Vancouver to see for herself what was going on.

While Nicole explained how she’d managed since her mom left, Ginny was already working out a plan to bring the girl to Purgatory to live with her, even for just a little while. Whether or not Nicole’s mom was coming home or not, Nicole needed people now. _She was just a teenager for Christ’s sake._

 

That night Nicole followed the same routine she had for weeks. She got up from the couch. She locked all three locks on the door and laid awake in her bed until well past midnight. _Why did she wait so long to reach out to Ginny?_ She thought of times she’d hung up before leaving a message. Ifs and could-haves filled her mind, but ultimately, she knew she couldn’t change what she’d done. Once she set aside her regret, she stayed awake, guessing what might come next.

As the night wore on, she drifted off periodically and then woke a few times at the smallest sound.

She’d been doing that a lot lately, wake up in the middle of the night at the sound of car doors slamming or dogs barking, always hoping it was the sound of her mom and Larry coming home.

At eight the next morning, she woke, exhausted,sore and a little frazzled from the noise of the buzzer from downstairs. When she heard the voice on the intercom, finally, she relaxed. She pressed hard on the worn button to let her aunt in.

The girl plodded to the bathroom to smooth out her hair and throw some water on her face.

When the door opened, Nicole sunk into her aunt’s warm hug. Over the years, Nicole had put the pieces together from family photos she had tucked away.  She suspected that she and Ginny had _more in common_ that a shock of red hair _._

Ginny hadn't been there to see Nicole transform into a teenager but in that moment she saw her niece and felt a familiarity too.  She stepped back to take a look at her. Nicole had shot up more than a foot since they'd last seen each other.

In the back of her mind, Ginny thought, _The apple doesn't fall far from the tree._

They both wore 501s and flannels. Nicole's jeans were loose and frayed. She had ripped the sleeves off her shirt from the Goodwill and had a white tee on underneath. Ginny was buttoned up, in a crisp dark pair of Levi's and ironed red flannel shirt.

Even though Nicole had shaved off half her hair, she was still the same sweet, unstoppable girl Ginny remembered. Ginny shook her head in recognition and smiled at the ground.

The apartment was a mess, _like a teenager had been left alone for six weeks to fend for herself._

Nicole stepped back to clear a path and apologized for the mess.

Ginny took Nicole's arm and held firm as she answered, “Listen here Nicki, you don't need to apologize for anything. Let me see that goddamn note my sister-in-law left. You sit down and rest.” She leaned in close with another hug, “Or maybe take a shower, while I make us some coffee.” She gave her niece a soft push to the side and made herself at home.

Nicole shuffled her feet. “Sorry, but we’re out of coffee, Ginny.”

By this time Ginny had opened two thirds of the cupboards in the small kitchen, finding only ramen noodles, a few spice jars and a bottle of oil. She looked back at Nicole with an exasperated smirk. “Well, yes. You are.” She closed the cupboard door and smacked her hands against her pant legs, “You wanna go out for breakfast?”

___________________

 

Ginny had driven her pickup truck out to Vancouver. She and Nicole loaded it up. They easily fit in Nicole's bicycle, the tv and vcr, and everything from Nicole's room under a tarp to protect against the drizzling rain. Before they left, Ginny made one last sweep, grabbing photos, and a few knick knacks from the gloomy little apartment. She had grabbed the “goodbye forever” note earlier while Nicole was showering and collected any papers that might help her find her sister-in-law later on, discreetly tucking them away for later.

Just before turning to leave the place for good, Ginny had a quick thought.  “Hey Nicki. This couch looks pretty light. You wanna take that for your room back a my place?”

 

___________________

 

Susan Haught’s voice was soft. Nicole could see her silhouette, blurry in the early morning light.

_“Hey nutmeg.”_

Nicole awoke with a start. She had a dream that her mom was there, reaching out to wake her up. Nicole could hear her mom’s voice echoing in her head. She could feel the shadow of her hand outstretched, brushing her hair out of her face.

Nicole stayed tucked under the covers, frozen in place by the chilly morning air and surveyed her surroundings. Only 48 hours after Ginny bought her the world’s best breakfast in foggy Vancouver, Nicole was admiring her new bedroom in chilly Alberta. Things could be so much worse. She knew from last night that any sudden moves might let a whiff of cold air under the covers, but if she stayed perfectly still, she could be warm and cozy.

Purgatory was pretty different from what Nicole was used to. Her aunt lived in a cabin surrounded by trees at the end of short, dirt driveway. At night, it was so dark and quiet. She could hear the sound of the trees in the wind. It was nice, just different. Open and still, with a sky that rose higher and pushed the horizon out like a sonic boom.

Ginny gave Nicole the guest room and told her to make it her own. The teen quickly covered the walls with posters from her old room. All of Nicole’s things filled the drawers and shelves. Her boxes of mixed tapes took up a whole shelf.

As she woke, Nicole’s eyes went straight to the top of the bookcase to a framed picture— of her mom and dad holding her as a baby. Nicole was happy to be reminded of her dad’s full beard and his barrel chest, like some kind of Viking warrior.

In the photo, her mom leaned into him. Her cheek was pressed against him, with an arm reaching out to help cradle their baby. Nicole figured Ginny must have taken the photo from the apartment. In that photo with Nicole in their arms, they looked unbreakable.

She scanned the room, still tucked under her covers. She had her own tv, an old VCR _and_ a couch. Awesome. She eyed it and smiled. The couch of infinite possibility.  

Everything was set for Nicole to start a new chapter, starting officially with school on Monday

__________

 

At first glance, Purgatory High looked like more familiar setting than Ginny’s cabin at the edge of the woods.  The first thing Nicole noticed was the typical sea of kids, the lines of buses, honking cars with rolled down windows and behind all the action, a big boring building.

The school had a basketball team. Not far off, there was a pizza shop, a video store and even a small arcade.

It would take a little time, but she’d find her groove. She had a list of classes in hand and a plan to meet the basketball coach at the end of the day. She said good-bye to Ginny and scanned the crowd, looking hopefully out onto the scene. It wasn’t like she’d moved to the middle of nowhere.

Okay, on second thought, _maybe she had_.

The first sign: the bangs. Wow.  

Next, she noticed the Wrangler jeans with cowboy boots and plaid shirts with pearls snaps. That would definitely stand out at her old school.

As she put one foot in front of the other, she caught a few kids staring at her height, her hair, her haircut, her torn jeans and black high tops. After a head-to-toe scan, they’d elbow their friend with an unheard comment or two.

Despite her usual confidence, Nicole felt the smallest knot in her stomach as she walked deeper into the campus for the first time. Here she was again— on her own, alone in the world.

If she could find her way through Central High in the heart of Vancouver, this little high school should be no problem. She was Nicole Haught afterall. Despite what had happened, she was moving forward.

Just like she’d done a thousand times before, she shoved her right hand deep into her old army bag. She smoothly pulled out her headphones and clicked play without even looking at the buttons. Bikini Kill’s Rebel Girl was there to steel her nerves. She closed her eyes briefly. With a satisfied smile, she dove into the teeming sea of breeders, ready to make her way way against the current.

_That girl thinks she's the queen of the neighborhood. I’ve got news for you, SHE IS._

Game on.

She let the driving beat drown out the world around her and strolled the halls to get her bearings before the first bell.

Yup, the Purgs were staring. _Why not?_ With the soundtrack to support her, she was able to look right back. She tallied the room numbers and found her locker before the song was over.

And then, just like that, the bell finally rang.

 

___________________

 

Waverly knew she was looking too long at the mysterious redhead. She was trying not to, but her eyes kept traveling over to the new girl. Total locker room faux pas.

She thought she she probably go introduce herself and be friendly, _once they were both dressed of course._ The girl stood out. She was so tall and lean, _and_ _so damn cool_. It was a lot to absorb.

The girl was pulling on clothes with this grungy, punk look unlike anyone else in the town. As she considered this, she was flummoxed by her own hesitation. She glanced over again stealthily.

And then the girl looked back and winked. Winked!

 _Okay, that does it._ She spoke up. “Sorry for staring. It's just— You have a tattoo.”

The redhead looked back, smiling with an open mouthed smile, piecing together a response to this sudden comment. She said, “A small one.”

In the back of her mind, Nicole was singing along with Sonic Youth. She was Goo. _How are you!_

Waverly threw the last of her sweaty clothes into her gym bag, tightened her ponytail and walked a bit closer to introduce herself, “Sorry, that was a weirdly inappropriate thing to say. Hi. I'm Waverly.” Her voice fell a little quieter, but words kept tumbling out. “I’m not usually such a spy, I promise. I mean unless, it’s the right time to spy….Like normal spy stuff.” She extended her hand for a handshake. “Consider me chairwoman of the welcome committee, unofficially. I mean the committee it's the unofficial part. Not the greeting which is absolutely 100% real. Hi.”

Nicole was happy to let this girl ramble on as she gathered up her stuff. “Nice to meet you, Waverly. I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught.”

“So you're the N.”

Nicole was a little surprised at the way the small brunette had #1 Been able to read her tattoo. And #2, put together her initial with her name. Clearly a smart cookie.

Waverly’s mind was slightly preoccupied with her own private thoughts. The tattoo said N + S and was right on Nicole's rib cage. _So, if you’re Nicole, the only mystery is who’s S._ She was standing still, so the redhead went on.

“Most people call me Nicole or Haught.”

“Hot, really? Hmmm… Like hot crossed bun?”

While Waverly waited for an answer, she noticed Nicole’s faded black t-shirt: Silence = Death

“Nope, sorry. No buns.” Nicole pulled a water bottle from her bag, with her name written down the side. Nicole had stayed late after her first practice with the JV basketball team to talk to the coach.

The practice had been a disaster, but right in that moment, Nicole was suddenly feeling a bit better.  She was glad to have a moment with this sweet girl stammering next to her. She lifted her knee and set her sneaker on the bench of the locker room, tightening the laces on her Chuck Taylors. She imagined she was wearing Doc Martens, ready to conquer the world.

Waverly bit her lip, slightly embarrassed at a loss for words. “Right, Haught.” She would have said more, but she had no idea what to say next. A cool haircut and activist t-shirt were not going to scare off Purgatory’s Nicest Citizen.

And then she heard a shout from the front door, “Haught, I'm in my office when you're done.”

Nicole yelled back, “Got it.”

She turned to Waverly. “Duty calls.  So I guess I'll see you around?”

Waverly blushed, “Um yeah. I'm working towards the cheerleading tryouts. So I'll be around.”

Nicole slid on her baseball cap and headed to the door.  “Good to know. I'll keep an eye out for you.”

As the tall redhead sauntered out the door, Waverly suddenly let out a sigh and relaxed her dancer’s upright posture just a bit. _Oh boy. That was really something._ The welcome wagon routine didn’t usually leave her feeling so off-kilter.

___________________

 

“How was your first week of school?” Ginny sat a bottle of soda in front of Nicole and took a swig of beer for herself.

Nicole shrugged. “Fine.”

Ginny laughed a bit. She could almost see the tiny icicles in Nicole's usually chilly reply. “One week and we’re already to one word answers?  Shi-i-it.” She set out plates on the counter and gestured for Nicole to come help herself to dinner.

Nicole smiled sheepishly and got up to serve herself.

They both sat in their usual spots and dove into the spaghetti. So far they’d never talked about how long this would last. It was day-by-day, nice and easy.  

After a few bites, Nicole looked up a her aunt, “I just found out I'm on JV.” As she spoke, her expression cracked, showing her real feelings.

“I take it from those sad puppy dogs eyes, that's not what you wanted?”

Nicole poked at her pasta, considering it. “Both Coach Dolls and Mattie said I needed to work on my team work. I can still hear them shooting from the sidelines, ‘Haught, pass the BALL.’ It’s scary to see Coach Mattie in a fury.”

“Oh yeah.”

Nicole smiled back biting her lip, “I thought she might whip me with her clipboard. Dolls is even worse. He says _nothing._ He just looks at me with these eyes.”

“Well, I hope you stick with it. I wanna come to your games and cheer.”

Nicole tried to be positive, but her face was an open book, Chapter one: Gloom.

After dinner, the two settled into the tv for some Golden Girls. Between bites of popcorn, Nicole said, “Coach Mattie says if I wanna be on the Varsity team, there's a chance for later this season. I’m tall. Blah, blah, blah, fundamentals, stamina, cardio.”

“Well, are you gonna do what it takes?”

Shrugs we're the only reply.

Ginny nudged her gently, “Haughts don't give up like that.  You’ll keep on it up?”

“Why not, right?” Nicole sunk into the coach and wrapped her feet under the blanket. “I always liked weight training. I guess girls get exclusive use of the weight room twice a week.”

Ginny patted her knee, “That's my girl.”

____________________

 

At last year's graduation party, Perry Crofte overheard Wynonna say he needed a personality transplant. It was harsh.

But she had a point. He'd been acting like a cardboard cut-out of Mr. Popularity for too long.

When he saw Waverly Earp arrive on campus in the fall as a freshman, it was hard to believe she and Wynonna were from the same family.

The first week of classes, he went to introduce himself.

A week later, they both started coming to the Amnesty International letter writing meetings in the library. He sat near her each week and gradually they had a little report. He loved Waverly's suggestion to seal their letters with wax and brought a seal and candle from his mother’s stationary set.

He surprised her one lunch when he suggested he could help with her cheerleading tryouts. It turns out he took gymnastics back in Ontario, when his dad had eyes on Perry winning a gold medal for diving.  The handsome young jock, shrugged off the complicated explanation on why he had switched to hockey and instead focused on how he could help Waverly by adding a few assisted flips and lifts to her audition routine.

Waverly wasn't quite sure what to say, except Yes. And when?

The gym usually cleared out about 5:00pm. The late afternoon practices were over and the games and evening practices had yet to begin. As a veteran of the athletic scene, Perry shepherded Waverly through the logistics of reserving a space. In short order, they had their first practice.  Later, if you asked either one of them, they would have readily admitted, it was awkward. Neither one had much experience with the moves they were aiming for. Cheering was not nearly as simple as they made it look.

Finally they settled into a somewhat comfortable groove with an assisted high jump in the air.  It wasn't exactly inspiring, but neither one of them got hurt and it had potential.

Waverly definitely needed to get stronger. As Perry gave her this tip, he pointed out, “The weight room is reserved for the girls teams on Tuesday and Thursday for an hour.”

Waverly looked perplexed, “Really?”

He shrugged, “It's technically co-ed the rest of the time, but you might be more comfortable…”

Waverly appreciated the suggestion, “Okay then.  Time to get some muscles.” She flexed her bicep as hard as she could with little effect.

Perry laughed, “Trust me, once you get stronger, you'll be flipping and flying like the best of ‘em.”

Waverly blushed slightly, “You're always so sweet, Perry.”

Perry really wanted Waverly to see the real Perry.

High school sucked. He felt like maybe the two of them were a little different than the rest of the kids-- maybe that’s why they had such a easy time talking.

Although he had the impression, he might be the only one who had noticed Waverly's unique spark.

Waverly Earp did her best to blend in and be just right. She was nice and sweet— eager to please. She wore just the right clothes, even as a frosh. Clearly her last name was a burden. Her big sister’s rebellious way hadn't helped. But most everyone he knew thought Waverly was different, too friendly to be an Earp.

And now, to top it off, she was trying out for the cheerleading squad. She was on her way to Miss Popularity.

He knew, from personal experience, it wasn't anything to get too worked up about. _He did not need a new personality._ But he had decided to show her the one he actually had.

In fact, he was letting the popular guy image fade away, lunch by lunch. Why waste his final year being someone he _didn't_ even like? He was saying no to boring invites to hang out— instead diving into his science project with three-times the amount of work necessary, cramming for college prep tests and scouring college guides with two highlighters.  Green for good things. Orange for bad.

He and Waverly seemed to share the curiosity for the world outside of Purgatory. Maybe even more curious was the fact that the thing bringing them closer as friends was as Rah-rah Purgatory High as you could get. Ironic. But he had a good time and was fully on board to do it again in a week.

___________________

 

Nicole was impressed with the set up at Purgatory High athletics.  Some rich family, the Gardeners, had built a new hockey rink and decked out the gym to the nines.

The junior forward was taking coach Mattie’s advice seriously.

_Fine, she’d lift weights._

She didn't know anyone and had no other plans after school. After practice with the Blue Devils, she was eyeing the weight room on that Thursday, ready to start.  

The room was empty, so she popped on her headphones and let the music drive her workout. She went right into her old weight routine from Central. She’d fallen out of the habit, but the stations and reps were still fresh in her mind. Step one: some leg work.

The familiar chords of the Runaways let Nicole escape her reality. Shae had made a mixtape of the band when they first met. Yes, they’d split when Shae went off to college, but the music was still good. Most of the tapes in her collection were cribbed from Shae’s library. Nicole ended up more in love with the music than the girl. So much so that she barely considered the source. That music was hers. It kept her grounded. Or lifted her out of her woes. Today was no different.

Cherie Curry transported her. _She was the queen of noise._

She hadn't had a moment to herself since Ginny brought her to Purgatory. For a change, she was alone with her thoughts, free of distractions, lying on her back, lifting the weights with one leg at a time, counting to 30 and repeating. The effect was meditative. She closed her eyes, lost in the routine.

The teen cranked up the volume and pushed herself harder against the void, not willing to give in. She wasn't ready to be defined by some stupid thing her mom did.

She pushed until she could take no more, and then tried for another count of ten.  Her heart was racing in her ears. She stopped suddenly and laid there feeling her heartbeat pound out all the other feelings. It was a good kind of thunder, like train tracks or a driving storm. It slowed with each deep breath until she could feel herself returning to normal.

When she finally sat up, she saw a figure on the other side of the room, grabbing a small set of barbells from the rack.

Waverly Earp. What a surprise.  Nicole wiped her sweaty face with her towel and swallowed hard.

The room was lined with mirrors, so no matter which way she looked she had a view of the girl in black leggings and a tee with cut off sleeves and a turquoise sports bra underneath. Her abs were exposed. Nicole thought to herself, _Yup, still gay._

The brunette was standing at the barbells, with a finger on the poster reading “Strength Building Exercises”. She went to select a weight, starting too heavy and almost pulling her shoulder out of its socket. She switched to the lightest weight on the rack, before eventually Goldilocks-ing to a nice size. As she worked it out, she carefully focused her eyes on the diagram, curling her biceps slowly.

Despite the perky ponytail, Nicole was intrigued. Waverly’s smiling face had a surprising effect. She felt a little spark when their eyes met. The girl might just be full of country charm. The cynical redhead felt an unstoppable smile rise to her lips and shook her head at her own response.

As Waverly repeated the curl of the weight, she gradually relaxed enough that her eyes began to wander around the room. She saw Nicole sitting up, straddling a bench and then swinging her long legs around to face her.

As Nicole stood up, Waverly gave a little wave. Nicole started to walk over. Although her headphones were a good cover and let her keep her cool, she slipped them off and spoke, “Not to be a jerk, but I'm guessing you're new to weight training.”

“Is it that obvious?” Waverly grimaced and let the weight drop to her side.

Nicole couldn't help it. She felt flirty. “Only to the trained eye.”

Waverly looked back at the redhead, with her chin down and her eyes to the side.  She wasn't sure what to say back.

Lucky for her, Nicole continued, “If ya want, I can show you my usual routine.  What are you going for? Are you bulking up?” Nicole knew it was silly, but she stepped back and eyed the girl's lithe figure carefully.

Waverly shook her head, “No, silly. It's for cheerleading. I want to be able to do the pyramids and stuff. Maybe a backflip to wow them at tryouts.” She ended the thought with a little rah-rah pose.

And suddenly Nicole was at a loss for words.

Waverly pepped up a bit, “What about you?”

“Oh, it’s basketball.  I'm stuck on the JV team.” Nicole looked at the floor. “For now.”

Waverly hated to see people bumming out. She felt the need to cheer them up and it came out of her mouth without a second thought, “That’s the right spirit. _Just for now._ Whaddaya say we hunker down and get ripped.”

The sarcasm was charming. Quickly they were lifting weights and counting reps together. Nicole helped Waverly with her form and showed her how the bigger pieces of equipment worked.

 

Over the next couple of weeks, between the barbells and mirrored walls, they got to know each other.

 

“So, are you a… sophomore?”

“Freshman.”

“Freshperson?” Nicole offered this as an alternate.

Waverly looked perplexed and continued on with her exercises as she tried to figure it out.

Nicole finally explained,

“At Central, I mean at my old school, we said _first years.”_

Waverly filled in the pieces “…Oh, because freshman is…”

Nicole just look back with a smirk, waiting to see what Waverly would say.

The look made Waverly a little flustered. Or maybe I was the dimples. “What?! I was gonna say sexist.”

With a pop of her eyebrows, Nicole said. “That works for me. I'm a junior, class of ’92.  Knock on wood.”

“Do you ever think about 1999? Like what’ll people say, Class of…” She stopped mid-sentence and let it hang in the air.

Nicole picked up where she left off, guessing,”… two-thousand one?  It seems wa-a-a-ay too long?”

Waverly offered her own alternative, “Or class of oh-one?  That doesn't sound right either.”

“Either way, I've figured out I'll be 25 when the millennium starts and that sounds like a great age to have a big party.”

Nicole teased her, “You don't think you'll be stuck with two-kids and a never-ending pile of laundry?”

Waverly scrunched her face in surprise, “No way! At 25. You think I really look the type?”

“Nah, just checking.”

 


	2. Spring 1991, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring is in the air and everything blossoms, including the friendship between Nicole and Waverly

\-------

_The trees are coming into leaf_

_Like something almost being said_

 

_From The Trees_

_Philip Larkin_

\-------

Nicole made a bounce pass to Eliza who took the ball to the key with a screen from Beth. The opposing team’s towering center loomed large between her and the basket.

Eliza passed back to Nicole who was there for a jump shot. The ball hit the rim, rolled slowly and then made a basket. Nicole smiled and heard Ginny shot out from the stands. “Go get ‘em Nicole!”

Coach Dolls yelled out, “Haught, move.”

Nicole turned from the crowd and focused back on the game. She ran back to try and get a rebound from a wild layup by the Black Rock guard. The other team played rough, more like the style she'd seen in the city. And the refs were letting it slide.

On the second layup, the guard elbowed Nicole in the ribs, before making the shot.

At the end of the night, the Lady Blue Devils lost by six.  Dolls told them all it was their best game of the season.

He walked up to Nicole and Eliza “Nice work. Those fake outs in the third quarter really worked. Keep that up and you two could be something watch out for.”

“Thanks coach.”

As they rounded the turn to the locker room, Eliza took the towel from around her shoulder and mocked the coach, “Something to watch out for.”  She snapped the towel against Nicole's thigh with a loud _crack._

“Hay!” Nicole objected “No horse play.”

Shapiro rolled her eyes and opened the door wide so they could walk into the girl's locker room together. She confided, “I like the idea of working on our fakes. A few plays and we could own the court.”

Nicole nodded. She liked the sound of that, “Like Magic and Kareem?”

The two went on, letting the thought trail long as they toweled off and packed up their bags, “Jordan and Pippin.”

“Sonny and Cher.”

“Rice and beans.”

Cookie and milk”

“Abbot and Costello.”

When Nicole was finally ready to go and headed out the door, she heard Eliza shout out one more, “Maverick and Goose.”

 

\-------

 

As spring arrived, the ground began to thaw.  In the same way, Nicole was warming up and practically blossoming like the world around her.

When she first arrived in Purgatory Nicole was struck by how sunny it was. She needed to wear sunscreen, in February! Cold and sunny, tearing at the raw edges and making her want to curl up in a ball.

Each morning Nicole rode her bike over frozen ridges in the mud, her breath making clouds in the crisp morning air. Some days her face was frozen and numb by the time she got to school.  Before coming to Purgatory she had didn't know what cold was. She thought she knew but _she was wrong. So wrong._

Now the mornings were warmer. The road melted to mud and quickly greened with each bright day.

Ginny buttered her bread with real butter. Nicole hadn't even realized that there was a difference between butter and margarine. It was just one of the many ways Nicole settling in to life in Purgatory.

When she and her aunt would hang out, Ginny would casually refer to her brother, Nicole's dad— silly things he used to do, a song that he liked to sing to annoy his big sister, a favorite family recipe for pork chops with brown sugar and sauerkraut or playing hearts on Sunday afternoon after dinner.

Nicole was happy to have his memory back in her life.  She was getting used to things being a bit easier. There was always food in the fridge. The house was warm at night. Her aunt made it to every one of her games, despite the fact they weren't winning many. Ginny said how much the team was improving week by week. She even turned down a job to make to an away game.

Ginny noticed the changes in her niece, like a crab slowly coming out of her shell. It made her smile to see her niece out and about, just being a teenager.

All that nature between Ginny's house and school made  Nicole more aware than she had ever been before of the coming of spring. Each morning her bike ride was a little sunnier, the ground softer.

Once it really warmed up, she decided to join Eliza and a few girls from the basketball team on their early mornings run around the track before school started. She said had to get away from Ginny's addiction to the Today show and Jane Pauley to play it cool.  Actually, she liked the other girls on the team and it felt good to run.

 

\-------

 

Nicole had played basketball since elementary school. She’d seen the cheer squad warming up, but always from a distance. Now that she was doing this work-out with Waverly, she was getting an up-close view of how flexible cheerleaders really were. She didn't mind at all.

 

Nicole and Waverly would arrive to the weight room at different times, but they always ended up on the mat for a good stretch just before the space opened up for the guys. Little chats between lifts got longer on the floor, as they leaned in and held the stretches, just like Waverly instructed. Even after moving to Varsity, Nicole kept going to the weight room, like clockwork twice a week.

 

The pair were lying on their backs doing leg work, when Nicole told Waverly she had never seen a place as cold as Purgatory. She wore a waffle knit under her tee everyday just to keep warm. Often with a quilted flannel on top. It was only on the court and in the weight room that she felt warm.

“Uh-oh. It was actually pretty warm this year. Just wait.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. I hate the cold too, but you'll get used to it.” Waverly reached for her toes, “Maybe you'll have to find someone to keep you warm.”  As she said it, Waverly couldn't quite believe the words come out of her mouth.

That got Nicole thinking. She coughed shaking the first thought that came to her mind. She veered to more _friendly_ topic, “Have you always lived here? In Purgatory?”

“Um, yeah…” Waverly leaned into her stretch and continued talking, “First, out at the homestead with my parents and sisters. And now with Gus and Curtis.”

“Oh, wow. Really?” Nicole stopped and let that sink in a sec. “ It's just, I guess I felt like the only one in the world who didn't live with a parent, or two. I moved in with my aunt last when I came to Purgatory.”

“Well, it looks like there are at least two of us.”  Waverly smiled with a little extra spark. Since that first day in the locker room, Waverly felt a pull to Nicole. She felt a mysterious, little zing when they crossed paths in the weight room the next week. Ever since then, she looked forward to seeing Nicole, _which was a little weird, right?_

The butterflies in her stomach did not feel normal.

She didn't like feeling that way.  

So, once Waverly discovered this _very logical_ explanation, she was relieved.

She used this new information to explain away her worries that she thought too much about Miss Nicole Haught.  All her preoccupations and distracting speculations were totally justified.

She told herself it was normal to ponder Nicole, what bands she liked, the classes she might be in, her little tattoo....

 

\-------

 

The group of twenty girls trying out for cheerleading had dwindled down to eight.  Clootie had Stephanie winnow down the pack with a gentle suggestion that _they might not have what it takes._ Each week Stephanie would offer the Earp as weak one, but Clootie pushed back, much to the Cheer Captain’s disappointment.

 

Instinctively, Chrissy and Waverly always found a spot in the middle, behind Ashley to avoid Coach Clootie's eagle eye.

 

The sound of Madonna’s Vogue brought the moves to Waverly's body. Chrissy turned to her and wrinkled her nose, “You're a natural.”

 

Waverly demurred, “Come on.”

 

As if out of thin air, Clootie was a few feet away.  She leaned over to Waverly and said, “Your friend’s right.”

 

Waverly felt a boost of confidence that fueled her through the rest of practice. At the same time, Stephanie came up behind Chrissy, “Keep it up Chrissy. Go Blue Devils.” Stephanie didn't say anything to Waverly, but for the first time since starting out tryouts, she didn't even notice.

 

\-----------

 

A week later, Waverly gave Nicole the low-down on PHS while they took turns on the bench press. “Hockey’s big, even though the team always loses. Half the kids will stay in Purgatory when they graduate, but…” She winced, “People tend not to stick around too long.”

“I noticed.” Nicole looked to the side deep in thought. “I got moved up to Varsity when Tina Torres ran away.”

“Oh, yeah, I heard about that.”

“Isn’t it kinda weird?” Nicole barely knew the girl, but they had been paired up in a few scrimmages. “Do you think she’ll be back?”

“They don’t usually come back.”

Nicole wrinkled her eyebrows, “THEY don’t USUALLY.” She tried to conceal her shock, but it was hard given the circumstances. “So, this happens a lot.”

“Not a lot, a few kids every semester.” She tallied off on her left hand, “Tiffany Gleason and Kim Marshall over Christmas break.  And in the fall, mmm, Candy Carson and Jill Smith. That's it.”

Nicole shook her head, “Waverly, that is a lot. Kids don’t…” She stopped herself. _What did she know about what people did or did not do._ “Nevermind.”

Waverly reached for her toes and looked back at Nicole, “Don’t worry Nicole. I’m not going anywhere.”

Nicole laughed.

Waverly caught her eye and held the glance, “You need someone around here to see through that tough exterior.”

“Oh, really?” Nicole gave Waverly a push.

“Yes, really.” Waverly returned to her stretched. She hummed the melody to a Milli Vanilli song, “You know it’s true.”

 

\-------

Outside in gardens all around Purgatory, lilacs were blooming. The air was perfumed. Even Constance Clootie had an extra spring in her step.

Another Tuesday and another cheerleader training session was over. The girls were packing up and almost ready to go.

Stephanie slid next to Chrissy, once she saw Waverly was out of earshot and said, “A few of us are gonna get frozen yogurt.  I've got an empty seat in the Rabbit. You wanna join?”

Chrissy smiled, “Sure, let me just check with Waverly.”  She turned around looking for her friend, “Waverly?”

Stephanie tapped her Swatch, “We're leaving _now_.”

Chrissy could feel the peer pressure, “I'm ready.” She got up and left, never finding Waverly Earp.

 

Thirty minutes later at the free weights, the conversation started with The Replacements. Waverly had read the band’s full profile in Sassy and was feeling very up-to-date. Before long they drifted back to family.

Waverly described how she and Wynonna had moved in with Gus and Curtis when she was six. “I’ve lived with them for almost as long as I can remember.”  As she spoke, Waverly watched her form in the mirror. Nicole followed suit, feeling sweat build on her brow with the long set.

Waverly switched to a small weight for curls and then went on. “This ‘ _no parents’ thing,_ it's all new for you. Right?”  The weights created organic pauses in the conversation. “If that’s too personal just give me a signal, like scratch your nose or something.”

Nicole could feel her nose twitching but did her best to not touch her face. “No, you're good.”  Somehow Waverly made her smile. She rolled her eyes as a force of habit to shake off the emotions. “When my dad died, I was four. _So I was used to just me and my mom_. For years, we were a team.” She inhaled deeply and paused momentarily between curls. No big deal, just weights.  She regained her composure and went on. “Up until a few years ago, we were close. Then one day, she’s decided it was all too much.” Nicole made a ka-boom sound and with her fist exploding into out-splayed fingers while still somehow managing to hold her weights.

“Nicole, I’m so sorry. Did she…?” Waverly couldn't finish the sentence. She set her weights to the side, suddenly overwhelmed. Her face wrinkled in anguish and then she barely mouthed the words, “kill herself?”

Nicole clarified immediately with a start. “Oh my gosh. No.”

As she spoke, she watched Waverly's face transform from such sincere sympathy to relief so suddenly. The empathy that was rare for a pair of teens to share. It felt so intimate. Nicole was touched.

More than anything else Nicole was drawn in by the flicker of happiness that flashed across Waverly's face when she realized Nicole's mom was still alive.

Nicole lost her train of thought, as a rush of feelings buried in the back her mind swirled up and got all mixed up. _She did feel relieved that her mom was still alive. It was true. It could be worse._

Nicole looked down at her barbells to collect her thoughts. “No, she didn't. Thank god!” Nicole couldn’t believe she was smiling. “No, I’m pretty sure she’s still alive. She just walked away.” It was the first time she told anyone outside of her aunt what had happened. It was a relief to get the words out, even as each syllable hung heavier than the one before.  She heaved with huge intake of air and let it out slowly, pushing back tears with a shove of bravado.

Waverly set a hand on Nicole. As she reached out to comfort Nicole, at the same time she turned to the side and discreetly wiped away one of her own tears, for her own mom.  Once the tear was gone, she gave Nicole's arm a squeeze of encouragement.

Nicole took a deep sigh, “I think you’ll make a pretty good cheerleader. You've managed to find the bright side. She’s alive.  Woo-hoo.”

Later they were on the mats, stretching before hockey team took over the weight room.

Waverly sighed quietly. “I don’t know if it will make you feel better, but I’m like half-orphaned and half abandoned too.” She shook an imaginary pompom and rolled her eyes. “Sometimes I think my mom's out there. I wonder what she might be doing, like right now. Where is she?”

“Right?”

“Totally.”

Nicole never would have thought when they first met that she’d have much in common with this perky, popular girl. She had to admit she was wrong.

Nicole relaxed a bit into the stretch, “So as a fellow half orphan, do you like to be called a ‘orf’ or a ‘phan?’”

Waverly didn't missed a beat, “Orf all the way.”

Nicole grabbed her water bottle and flung it towards Waverly, hitting her with a small spray of water.

Nicole joked. “Looks like we’re two of kind.”

 

\-----

 

Chrissy set her cafeteria tray next to Waverly's brown bag lunch.  She poked her peas with a fork, “I looked for you on Tuesday after cheer stuff. Where'd you go?”

“Nowhere.”

“Come on, you can tell. I saw you sneak off with Perry ages ago. Are you, like, secretly seeing him.”

“No!” Waverly pushed the straw into her cran-raspberry juice box and tried to think of a way to change the subject. She didn't want to tell Chrissy the truth, about her quote unquote weight training. She knew she have to invite her best friend to join. She felt oddly protective of that little bubble she and Nicole had found.

Luckily she saw Rosita on the other side of the cafeteria and knew just what to say, “Did you hear Rosita’s petitioning for an AP class next fall?”

Chrissy was used to Waverly's academic obsessions and had given up resisting ages ago.  She rested her chin in her hand, “No, tell me more.”

 

\-----

 

It was unusual for Waverly to meet someone who did not know her “tragic life story,” so she got to decide how to tell it to Nicole. She was glad to tell someone who could kinda relate-- other than Wynonna- who was never interested in relating, like, _at all._

Or ever _._

She told Nicole how Willa had been kidnapped. “After his golden girl was gone, daddy went into a spiral. He drank and yelled at us. Mostly for making a mess, but the drunker he got, the wider his reach. He was mad at his job, his truck, our mom’s ditching.” She sighed heavily, taking time as she needed. “He was rough with us, especially me. He basically thought mama left because of me.” She sighed. “Wynonna couldn’t take it anymore. One night, she pushed back, ‘ _Keep your hands off Waverly_.’”

As she told the story, Waverly could still see Wynonna grabbing her dad’s arm, pulling the drunk man off balance. Her sister’s anger outstripped her years and her voice was venomous.

“Wynonna told him off, saying, ‘You’re a loser.’ and ending with, “I hope you never come back, scumbag.” Wynonna had this edge and strength that Waverly admired.

As the words came out, Waverly could feel her heart pounding. She took a breath to collect her thoughts. “I just realized, everyone in town already knows the story. I haven’t had to tell it in years. It’s kind of intense.”

Nicole nodded, quietly listening.

“That same night, he drove into a tree. Wynonna found the truck. She said his body was just limp.” Waverly’s hand was on her forehead. She thought about what Wynonna must have felt.  
She took another breath and straightened out her back, feeling the end of the story rounding the bend, “It was just… too much for Wynonna to deal with. I never felt like I could talk to her about it. Seriously, she _still_ sees me as a baby.”

Waverly gestured to herself, “Clearly, I'm grown. Right? I just wish she could see it.”

Nicole nodded in agreement, first assessing the evidence in a few feet away and then looking to the floor, “Wise beyond your years.” She was struck by the little earthquake she felt from head-to-toe, when their heart to heart switched gears so suddenly. She had been so good at thinking about Waverly strictly as a friend, and out of nowhere she was staring a little too long here and there.

“I’m so glad _some one_ really sees me.” Waverly gave Nicole a smile that shot across the distance between them like electricity.

 

\-----------

 

When the basketball season wrapped up and Coach Dolls organized a pizza party to celebrate the team. Nicole felt happy as she sipped a vanilla New York Seltzer and debated the merits of pineapple or mushrooms as toppings with Eliza Shapiro. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Waverly and a few folks at a booth against the wall.  She waved and walked over to say hi, but had second thoughts halfway across the restaurant. She gave a wave and pointed to the small collection of arcade games, with a jerk of her head as an invitation.

Nicole beelined to the _Back to the Future_ pinball and got a game going with a couple of quarters.

A few minutes later, Waverly moseyed up to say hi.  After a few awkward hellos and fancy-seeing-you-heres, Nicole asked, “Is that Gus and Curtis?”

“”Yup.” She rolled back on her heels and watched the ball fly from one side to the other.  “And Wynonna visiting for the weekend.”

“Sounds fun.”

“Mmm, maybe. We’ll see.”

Nicole looked curiously at her friend, waiting for an explanation. When none came she changed the subject, “Did your sister notice your guns?”

Waverly smiled and flexed for Nicole.

The redhead joked, “Someone’s been eating their spinach.”

Waverly grimaced, “Only two weeks til tryouts.  I'm so amped.” She jumped a little in excitement.  Nicole shook her head but couldn't contain a smile. “Well, from where I stand, you're enthusiasm is contagious.  So, I think you've got it in the bag.”

“Oh, I hope you're right.  I know it's silly, but I love the dancing and the girls, well most all of them, they seem really nice.”

Nicole didn't want to disagree.  “Nice” was so subjective.

Before the pinball game was over, Waverly's family was headed out, taking Waverly with them.  Nicole waved bye and let her pinball bounce its way into oblivion.

As Waverly drove home, Wynonna pestered her about her new friend, with the shaved hair and rolled up sleeves, “Who's the rebel? She doesn't seem to fit with your usual goody-two-shoes reputation.”

Waverly glared.

Wynonna dropped it with a puff of air, “Nevermind.”

The intersection of gym and family stirred up all sorts of feelings in Waverly. For some unknown reason, she almost felt nauseous, unable to speak. _But why?_ All-in-all, Waverly and Nicole rarely saw each other. They were on different lunch hours.  All through the semester, she and Nicole might have talked eighteen times, as if anyone was counting?

It wasn't counting.

It was just math and knowing the calendars.

Totally not counting.

Waverly reminded herself again that she related to Nicole because they both had deadbeat moms and dead dads. That alone explained the way Waverly woke up on Tuesdays and Thursdays a little quicker and watched the clock through each class period, counting down to the end of the day when she'd see Nicole Haught.  
Sure, she _may_ have figured out the redhead’s favorite team based on a rotation of three well-loved baseball caps.  She tracked down bands from t-shirts Nicole wore and then would casually drop them into conversation. She swore she actually, really, honestly did like _Joy Division._

 

_Love will tear us apart, again._


	3. Spring 1991, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the nineties…  
> Oh, high-school…

\-------

_“Once they realize that_

_we are indeed their children,_

_that we are indeed everywhere,_

_every myth, every lie,_

_every innuendo_

_will be destroyed once and for all.”_

_Harvey Milk_

\-------

Once basketball season was over, Nicole had a lot of free time. Ginny’s workload was light too. She’d come home early to find Nicole vegging in front of the tv, watching Gilligan’s Island or Little House on the Prairie. Typically, the teen was fraying the edges of holes in her jeans or doodling on her high tops.

She scooched Nicole over on the sofa to make room.

“Nicki, it's none of my business, but you seem bored.”

“How could I be bored?  Laura just met Manly.”

“Mm-hmm. Not very convincing, missy.”

“Fine. You win.”

Ginny clicked off the tv and turned on kd Lang. Nicole knew better than to protest. Any teasing and Ginny would belt out _Big Boned Gal_ as loud as she could.

She grabbed a beer from the fridge and took a seat next to Nicole. “I saw Juan Carlos has a help wanted sign at the gas station. It’s part-time job and it could be perfect for you.”

Nicole considered it.

“The spot you usually go to?”

The answer was obvious to Ginny, but she remained as patient as ever. “The same one.”  She handed Nicole a piece of paper with a phone number on it. “It's up to you to make the call and everything else, but if you need a ride I’ll give you one— that is— until you saved up enough money to get your own car.”

 _Oh! A car._ Nicole was suddenly feeling motivated. “Sounds interesting… But Ginny, you should know despite being _seventeen_ and good at a lot of things, I actually don't know how to drive.” She gave her aunt a sly grin and a jab with her elbow. “Unless this means you'd be willing to teach me?”

Ginny chuckled. “Yeah, I figured I'd have to.  While you get you little ass in gear making some money, I'll teach you how to drive.”  She reached out to the paper with the phone number and gave it a pat. “The balls in your court now.”

Nicole practically jumped out of her seat. “Okay, yeah sure. I'll give him a call right now.”

 

When Nicole got her new job, she realized the person she was most excited to tell was Waverly. The very next day Nicole's face lit up as she described meeting Juan Carlos, modestly leaving out her aunt’s warm introductions.

It turns out that in a small town everyone knows each other. Waverly said she knew the guy, but oddly enough didn't know much else about him. “He's an enigma.”

Nicole did a poor imitation of the slow talking man, “If you've got half the common sense of your aunt, you can handle this job.”

Nicole would be in charge of the cash register in the afternoons on weekdays and full day on the weekend.

As she shared her news with Waverly, she was less excited about the job and the gas station, and more enthusiastic about the money she'd earn.  Right away the conversation turned to cars.

Waverly leaned in with a devilish grin, “What’re you gonna buy?”

Nicole pursed her lips. “Maybe a little truck. I saw a Mitsubishi Montero with a for sign in the window.  What do you think?”

“That sounds _so cool._ I've always wanted a Jeep, something sporty.”

“Really? I'm surprised.” Nicole was not expecting that.

Waverly was a little day-dreamy. “Oh yeah.” She stretched her arms into space, “Imagine me and the wide open horizon. I wouldn't even need paved roads.”

Nicole loved this idea, “You could go anywhere.”

“Exactly.  _But until then_ , maybe I could bum a ride off you?”

Nicole blushed. They'd never made plans outside of class before, even something so hypothetical. “Yes, anytime. I'll drive you wherever you'd like to go.” She paused adding the caveat, “Once I get some wheels.”

Waverly was blushing too.  She turned to her workout to hide her expression.

 

What Nicole hadn't figured into her work schedule was her gym time. No more Tuesday and Thursdays in the weight room. Once she realized the error, it was too late to change it. She was working every afternoon.

 

Meanwhile, Waverly kept her same routine. She was almost floating on her way to tell Nicole she'd made it onto the cheerleading team. At first, she was surprised when Nicole wasn't in the weight room. She waited, passing time at the leg machine until she put the pieces together. _Nicole's at work._

This change in plans threw Waverly off her game. She knew instantly that she might never have one of their stupid heart-to-heart chats again.

As she always did, Waverly put on a brave face, and tried to keep looking forward. She told herself, they had a _casual_ friendship. These things come and go.

Despite mentally mapping alternate routes across the high school the might cross Nicole’s path, Waverly stuck to the same old routine. She did not take a new way to her old classes.

She talked about the same old boys at lunch with Chrissy and, now, the rest of the cheer squad. All the while, thinking too much and too often about where Nicole might be.

 

\------------

 

Perry Crofte did his best to put in a good word for Waverly with Coach Clootie, who also taught Literature.

When reviewing his papers one on one, or schmoozing in the chaotic moments before the bell rang and class officially started, she was always making inappropriate double entendres and lingering over his letterman pin. _Ew._

Somehow putting in a word for his favorite Earp made the interactions more tolerable.

Ultimately it was clear Waverly didn’t need his help.

Since nailing the tryouts, Chrissy and Waverly were in-like-Flynn with the cheerleaders. They sat with them at lunch. Perry joined them at the edges of the circle.

Waverly said to Perry, “Isn’t this _like_ the coolest thing ever?”

“Woo-hoo.” His words were cheerful, but his face was like a stone.

Waverly slapped his sarcastic face lightly. She went on, “Even more exciting than all this—" She gestured around the cool group of friends, “Next year, I’ll be a sophomore, a full-on cheerleader. One step closer to getting my driver’s license. Even our classes will be better.”

Perry smiled, “Finally, we agree on a criteria. As much as it labels me as a nerd, I’m psyched about AP Chemistry.”

Chrissy’s curiosity was piqued. “What’s that?”

“Don't you remember? Some students had petitioned Principal Cryderman to have an AP chemistry class next year.”

“Go on, dear sir.” Chrissy purred.

“Don’t get too excited, Madame Curie. There’s a catch. Okay, two catches. The class meets at zero hour.”

Chrissy cringes a bit. “Okay, early birds only. What else?”

Waverly looked around to make sure no one was watching, “Lucado’s teaching.”

Chrissy whispered back, “I’m, like, totally scared of her.”

Perry and Waverly both nodded, “Join the club.”

“I think I will.”

 

\-------

On a sunny day in early May, Nicole had a rare Sunday off. The morning smelled like lilacs. She and Ginny drove up to Calgary for a day with Ginny's old friends. While the crew sat around and drank iced tea, they encouraged Nicole to go for walk and explore the  gayborhood. She imagined them gossiping about old girlfriends and who's swapping beds now.

As she sat down and waited for her cappuccino, Nicole leaned back to enjoy the scene. She was reminded of the LGB center in Vancouver. While waiting for the youth group meetings, the grouchy AA group would tease her, voraciously giving voice to things that were never acknowledged by her mom.  “We see you, baby dyke. That girl of yours has got you wrapped around her finger _.”_ So many jokes about eating pies and going clam diving. When Shae would arrive, she would pull Nicole away from them and stick out her tongue as they left.

As she sipped her drink, she wondered what they might say about the lumberjacks, earth mamas, trustafarians and cowgirls filling the cafe.

She perused the neighborhood and came back with a new Keith Haring t-shirt, a few new books and her first pair of Doc Martens.

The following Tuesday when Mr. Svane assigned the class a biography, Nicole knew right away that she wanted to do Harvey Milk. She'd seen the documentary about his life playing in the background at the alternative bookstore in Calgary and wanted to learn more.

Between ringing up transactions at the station, she read and took notes. As she worked, she nibbled on M&Ms, always eating all the tans ones first.

The paper practically wrote itself. Nicole had never been prouder of something she'd done for school. Mr Svane noticed too and made her paper one of four featured on the history bulletin board.  

Nicole liked coming home with good news. Ginny beamed and stuck the essay on the fridge with a magnet. When she heard it was selected as a feature biography, her face just glowed.

Late that same week when Nicole walked by in her new Docs, she discreetly checked out her paper and saw Harvey Milk’s name right up there with Viola Desmond, Nelson Mandela and Emily Murphy.

She didn't linger.

She kept her headphones on, deeply enjoying an old mix from Shae. On the sticker she’d scribbled in Sharpie _Queer Anthems_ with a pink triangle for the letter A. Gloria Gaynor was singing _I Am What I Am_ and Nicole loved the way the music fit her mood as she strutted down the hall.

Waverly, on the other hand, stopped in her tracks and stayed for awhile once she saw the photo with Nicole's smiling face and her essay underneath. The history teacher’s bulletin board was always full of interesting tidbits. In the fall semester, she and Mr. Svane had put together a huge display on Purgatory’s Place in the Wild West.

Above the paper was a large quote printed out. “...it takes no money to respect the individual. It takes no political deal to give people freedom. It takes no survey to remove repression.” She liked the simplicity of the argument. She smiled at the xerox of Nicole's neatly hand-written paper. Somehow, she saw the careful curl of the E's and L's as evidence of this softer side that she always latched onto in their conversations in the weight room.

She liked feeling like she was seeing something that other people might have missed. Hidden behind the torn edges and safety pins, Nicole was super sweet.

Waverly was standing with her ankles crossed and her finger on her chin, reading away when Principal Cryderman walked by, “What's that?”

Waverly smiled up, “So fascinating! Have you ever heard of Harvey Milk?”

The patronizing look on the principal’s face shifted swiftly to anger, “Absolutely, I have.” His voice was quiet. “And I don't see what place that filth has in my school.”  He turned to read the wall, turning more and more red until her really did look like a beet. He marched off in a huff.

Waverly could hear the Principal muttering under his breath, “Robert Svane. We need to talk.”

Waverly remained reading even after the bell rang. She felt a zing walking down the deserted hallways, having finished reading every last word of the biography.

At lunch, Chrissy eagerly told her how Cryderman had interrupted her class and took Svane out for almost half the class. Chrissy had no clue what it was about.

When Mr. Svane came back into the class, he smoothed his beard and said, “And that, my friends, is why you never give up your principles in the face of power.”

He directed them back to their reading while passing back their quizzes. When class was almost over, Mr. Svane said to the class, “On your way out, please check out the Junior class’ biographies which are posted outside. As you might guess from the principal’s interest, they're quite provocative.”

The first thought out of Waverly's mouth was, “Did you check out the bios?  They're pretty cool.”

Chrissy rolled her eyes, “You _would_ think so.  Nerd fest 1991, starring Waverly Earp. Next up Latin conjugations, mineral identification and very large prime numbers.”

Waverly was used to some gentle teasing from her best friend and let go of the subject of the biographies with a huff, despite her own enthusiasm. “Fine. Uh-oh. Champ is headed our way. Talk to me so he _won't.”_

“What? Why?”

Waverly nodded her head back in the middle of a fake conversation, “That's so intense. Tell me more.” She grabbed Chrissy’s arm and walked in the opposite direction.

Once they were out of Champ’s line of sight, Chrissy asked, “What's up?  I thought you liked him?”

Waverly said, “Not anymore.  In case you didn't notice, he's as dumb a rock.”

“Whoa, take it easy Waverly. There are some excellent rocks in the world. You've just insulted half of them.”

They were both giggling as they spilled into their next class.

Waverly revised her assessment, “Dumber than a rock.”

Chrissy gave her a thumbs up and tucked her legs into the desk, giving Clootie her full attention as she pulled Great Expectations out of her book bag.

 

\--------

 

The last two week of classes was yearbook time.

Nicole hadn’t planned on buying the book, but Chrissy was the editor. A little nudge from Waverly as she passed the table early one morning, and Nicole was signing up and handing over her $30.

She had the book in her bag for a week, trying to find a time in the sudden schedule shift of finals week. More than once, she and Eliza would see Waverly in a sea of cheerleaders wearing their bright blue and white uniforms.

Nicole would suggest they swing by, but Eliza wouldn't budge. Finally Nicole asked, “What's up?”

“Stephanie Jones.” She seethed saying her name with clenched teeth. She did a 180 and moved away with look of anger and fatigue.

Nicole followed her friend’s metaphorical puff of smoke. She bumped her lightly on the shoulder as they walked away together and down a short rise of stairs. “You okay?”

“Pfft.”

Normally Nicole would let this slide and give Eliza space, but there was an edge in her expression that pulled Nicole in. She twisted around to make eye contact

“Sounds like there might be a story there. Maybe?”

Eliza looked around the nook at the base of the stairs.  Seeing no one, she leaned against the wall and slid down slowly to a seated position hidden between a row of lockers and the drinking fountain. Nicole followed suit, sitting next to her.

Eliza pulled her hair back away from her face and let her head fall to her knees.  She looked at Nicole, and first stone faced and then with the world’s smallest smile. “Haught, I’m only telling you because you seem like you'll never tell another soul.”

Nicole nodded, “Whatever you need.  Rice and beans, right?”

Eliza rubbed her eyes and spoke quietly, “It was back in September. Stephanie was _really_ bugging me to try out for cheerleading, like multiple times. She wouldn't take no for an answer. _Entitled bullshit._ Anyway, I kinda blew my top, told her to fuck off and gave her a piece of my mind.” She shook her head, “It was stupid. She blamed me for girls dropping the squad. Like Rosita. I got back at her by giving her boyfriend a hand job at a party. Major mistake. But then Stephanie took it to _a whole new level_ …” Her eyes grew for emphasis, “...she did this fucked up thing where she told Principal Cryderman that I was,” Her voice fell to a barely audible whisper, “screwing Coach D.”

Nicole was speechless. This was not where she expected the story to go.

She hadn't heard anything like this, not that she was plugged into the rumor mill. A teacher. It was a lot to take in.

Eliza went on, “It’s a long story.” Her voice rose and she made firm eye contact with Nicole, speaking slowly to underline her words, “And totally, 100% made up.” She paused as if reliving the memories in her mind.

The girls both leaned their heads back against the wall with the sounds of the school in the background.

There was a flush in Eliza’s cheeks. “They called my parents. There were lawyers. Psychiatrists. He almost got fired. In short, that bitch is psycho.”

Nicole furrowed her brow, “I'll keep my distance.”

Eliza whispered, “I'm sure pretty sure Tucker Gardener’s involved in the _master plan._ He hates Dolls. He’s basically a racist shit stain…” She paused briefly grimacing a bit as if the final detail didn't matter all that much, “…who’s pissed I wouldn't fuck him.”

“Woah. Major drama.” Nicole tapped Shapiro’s shoe with her foot, catching her eye again with a reassuring smile.

The pair sat there for awhile as the information sunk in.

Finally, Shapiro seemed ready to face the world. She stood up and reached a hand out to Haught.

The redhead gave her a little jab on the arms and simply said, “My lips are sealed.”

Eliza laughed, “Boris and Natasha.”

Nicole winked back, “I’ll even let you be Natasha.”

 

\------------

 

When Waverly walked up to Chrissy she was deep in conversation with Stephanie.

“Hey, Waves.”

“Hey. I'm not interrupting, am I?”

Stephanie coolly eyed Waverly, “Oh, it’s nothing you'd be interested in.”

“Oh come on.  Try me.”

“The Key club is hosting a Mother Daughter Tea. I guess I just figured, well, you know.”

Chrissy reached her arms to give Waverly a half hug.

“Um, okay.”  She slumped down and opened her lunch bag, starting with her juice box.

After Stephanie said tootles, Waverly said,”You know Chrissy, I've done stuff  like that before with Gus. It's not a big deal. I could totally go.”

Chrissy looked back at her with sympathetic eyes and a small pout, “I know. But Stephanie she just, well she doesn't _mean_ anything by it.”

“Not everyone has the perfect cookie cutter family.”

Chrissy wrinkled her nose, “Are you suggesting that Gus McCready isn't perfect, because I've had her Nanaimo bars, and…” She shook her hands as if touching a hot flame, “Woo!”

Waverly shook her head and smiled wryly, “Sorry for being too sensitive   I guess, I don't know, I'm gonna miss you this summer.”

“Me too.  I'll send postcards from camp. It's so cool and counselors get two grand for the summer.  Stephanie says the boys camp has _the world cutest_ counselors.”  Her eyes were off in a dream.

 

\------------

 

When Waverly discovered that volunteering at the library over the summer was an option, she was thrilled. She was too young to get a real job. Her summer options seemed limited. Chrissy was off with Stephanie as a junior camp counselor in the boonies. Wynonna would stay in Calgary, working full time between semesters.

Waverly took her application as a junior volunteer at the Purgatory Municipal Library seriously.

Even though there were no other applicants, the town librarian, Djuna Farnsworth, let her know that her application was outstanding.  “I've never had anyone apply with such enthusiasm for research. Most applicants just like to show that they understood the basics of the Dewey Decimal system. You went as far as pointing out its biases and blind spots. Frankly, I'm blown away.”

Waverly was on the edge of her seat with excitement.

Her new supervisor went on, “Needless to say, you've got the job. Can you start once school is out for the summer?”

“Umm, yep. June 21 I’m here.”  The girl smiled meekly in apology, twisting in her seat.

“Great. Monday through Friday ten to six?”

“Yes. For sure. What should I wear?”

“What you're wearing now is just fine.  No cut-offs, no flip-flops, no sweatpants.”

“Anything else?”

Djuna knew _of_ Waverly Earp. She’d seen the smiling girl around town with Gus. She'd seen her grow up. Yes, she always seemed like a lovely girl, but after reading her essay, Djuna realized there was a lot more there than met the eye and her summer internship problems were a thing of the past.

 

\--------

 

The last day of school, the campus was a flurry, with people everywhere. Some kids had poured out their entire lockers onto the hallway.

Outside someone was playing Erasure’s _Chains of Love_ at top volume. Amidst circles of ponytails collected on the lawn, Nicole finally found Waverly and asked her to sign her yearbook. She considered the news about Stephanie and looked around casually for the distinctive blonde.

Typically kids swapped books, but Waverly’s yearbook was lost in a line of cheerleaders, dutifully signing their i’s with hearts and saying how amped they were to have Waverly on the squad.

Waverly was happy to sign Nicole’s yearbook. She set aside whatever she was writing and put Nicole’s book at the top of the stack. More than happy, she was elated.

To tamp down her butterflies, she reminded herself that just because _they had one_ _major_ _thing_ in common, she shouldn't act all weird and mushy.

She told herself: _Be cool._

Nicole was a junior. She was way into crazy punk music. Her t-shirts had the sleeves cut off. Her hair was half shaved. Sure, it was the bottom half, as but still. Shaved.

She told herself that Nicole Haught wasn't anything to get all tangled up over.

Nevermind her winks or her dimples or those long legs. Nope, not a big deal. She pulled her eyes away from the line she was following back and forth along the toned line from Nicole’s knees, up her quads.

She tried really hard to write just the right inscription.

_Be cool._

She finally wrote a few sentences and handed the book back to Nicole with a smile before being swarmed by a group from Amnesty, all eager for Waverly to sign their yearbook too.

 

Before hopping onto her bike to ride home, Nicole checked to see what Waverly had written. In the background she could faintly hear the chorus of  _Respect_ thumping like she was in a nightclub alley, not the bike rack at Purgatory High.

 

_Nicole,_

_Even though the situation is balls, I’m glad you moved to Purgatory._

_Thanks for helping me get ripped._

_If you wanna hang this summer, give me a call, 279-4545_

_Don’t be a stranger._

_Stay cool,_

_Waverly_

 

Later Nicole read the note a few more times, trying to decipher it. It was loaded with the typical platitudes. Waverly had written “Stay cool.” It could have been worse. She could have said, “See you next year.”

 _Did she really want Nicole to call her?_ Part of her thought that it could go either way, but she had given Nicole her phone number and she’d drawn a heart with an arrow through it.

 

As she rode off, the music felt like a soundtrack.

 

 _I'm so in love with you_  
_I'll be forever blue_  
_That you gimme no reason_  
_You know you make-a-me work so hard_

 _That you gimme no_  
_That you gimme no_  
_That you gimme no_ _  
_ That you gimme no

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to highlight nineties activism. One of the core missions of that time which was visibility. It's hard to imagine now. Yeah, progress!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy.


	4. Summer 1991 Part One: School's Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a party at Big Jim Lake. One night under the stars, where the whole school lets loose.  
> Brace yourself for a rollercoaster, folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some touchy moments in here, but no one gets hurt.  
> Minor warning for rough language and sexual communication challenges.
> 
> Happy ending-ish all around. Please enjoy.

The Saturday after school was out, Eliza pulled into the gas station with her Volkswagen Beetle. As she filled up, she checked in with Haught. “There's a party at Big Jim Lake tonight, if you feel like celebrating.”

Nicole was dubious, “I don't know. “

“Neither of us was expelled. Woo-boo.”

Nicole smiled back. And shook her head in mock disgust.

“The lake is huge. The whole party is spread out so if you don't like one scene, we could always move along to another campfire.”

Nicole kept smiling as she considered the idea.

“Don't you have some wild oats to sow?”

Nicole laughed. “Can't you tell Shapiro? I am the wild oat, 24/7.”

Eliza nodded approvingly, “So can I pick you up a 9:00?”

“Sure.”

“Any chance you could steal a six pack from your aunt’s stash?”

“No way.  She'd kill me.”

____________

 

The night was clear and warm.  The party was just as Eliza had described. Nicole knew the lake well.  It was close to her aunt's on the opposite side of Line Road and down a gently curving grade. Eliza's tape deck was blaring _The Specials._ They both knew the words and sang along. The old beetle took the bumps like a tin can and it felt nice to step out into the night air and into the sounds of kids having fun.

 

When they arrived, a crowd had gathered as the incoming cohort of cheerleaders was initiated with an impromptu performance with _Back to Life_ playing from a bright red truck with oversized tires.

The crowd cheered. Nicole smiled when she saw Waverly but didn't linger figuring her friend would be too busy to talk .

After the dance routine was over and they had thoroughly cruised the scene, Nicole and Eliza settled in with some girls from the basketball team around a small fire. They helped themselves to kiwi-strawberry wine coolers.

The night wore on and people scattered off until it was down to two. They tossed their bottles from a second round of wine coolers into a pile off to the side. Nicole cringed a bit when she heard the glass break.

Eliza said, “I saw that.”

“What?”

“You can fake me out, Haught. I see that upstanding citizen hidden deep inside you.”

“Oh brother!”

They were laughing and pushing each other when Perry and Bryce came up.

“Hey.”

“Hay.”

“Have you guys seen Waverly?”

“Earp?” Eliza had a puzzled look on her face, “The frosh?  Why would _we_ have any idea where she is? Seriously Crofte, sit down.”

Perry could see Bryce was interested and decided to go with it. He had failed at his mission, but one should never turn down an invitation.

Nicole said, “What makes you ask about Waverly?”

“Wild guess.” Perry’s face seemed disinterested.  He took a big swig and continued “You came up earlier and when I could find her, I don't know. There aren't many red heads at PHS, especially ones looking like you.”

As he spoke, Nicole and Eliza shared a knowing glance and smirked at his diplomacy.

The boys had a six pack of Zimas. In unison, they each opened one. Before taking a seat, they offered the girls some.

“Why not?”

Nicole shrugged and followed Eliza's lead.

The four talked about what a dickhead Cryderman was and how Clootie must be, like, secretly rich, or something.

Introductions came later, very informally when Perry said, “I don't think we’ve actually met. I'm Perry.”

“Nicole Haught.”

“The one and only.” Perry smiled as he tried to solve the mystery in front of him.

Nicole was puzzled, “What makes you say that?”

“No reason. We're good.”

Eliza stuck out her tongue.

Nicole said, “Okay. Good. By any chance does it have to do with Waverly?”

Perry was too distracted by Eliza to hear her question.

“Cheers. Go Blue Devils!

“Cheers.”

Nicole smiled uncomfortably at B-train.

As much as they insulted teachers, the four were all athletes who treated their coaches with a certain reverence. They all cheered for the Trailblazers. Debate was heated over  Michael Jordan’s placement in the rankings of best player in the history of basketball.

The conversation kept coming back to school. Another year was over. Perry tended to be a little philosophical. Bryce threw in a few crude comments. Eliza was there throughout to connect with some occasional eye contact. Nicole felt like at least one person knew how much bull shit was being dished out at the campfire that night.

It was a good time, but Nicole could feel them pairing off a bit. The group of four had become a little scattered as they moved to avoid  smoke in their eyes or grab another bottle.

The conversation became more scattered with a lot a speculation about how awesome their upcoming senior year would be. Despite her general optimism, Nicole was indifferent to the Class of ‘92 posturings. Or Bryce’s determination to finally have one winning season for the hockey team.

To distract herself Nicole opened another wine cooler and sipped away through the annoying bits of conversation.

There ended up being a lot of annoying bits. As much as she tried to pace herself, she was nearly done with another two bottles.

At some point between Nicole’s sipping, Bryce felt comfortable enough to tell Nicole about his parents divorce. She nodded and tried to stay focused, but things were getting hazy.

Before she knew it, she saw Perry and Eliza lightly making out, still joking between kisses. It was dark and smoky.

Despite the space and smoke it was still awkward for B-Train and Nicole to sit so close to the kissing.

And then.

Bryce looked at Nicole with _that look_. She cringed, knowing exactly, probably, what was coming next.

Bryce’s breath was thick with beer and chips. To make up for nerves or maybe because of the Zima, he was moving fast and swerving wide. His eyes were closed so he never saw Nicole turning quickly to the side. He just barely caught her soft check with his lips.

She felt his hand on her side, heavy and dry. She pulled away.

He said, “Come on. It's a party.”

Nicole was firm, “Yeah. I'm just not into it.

She moved further away, as much as she could, but he leaned back towards her. “Tell me what you like.”

She pushed his chest back and he relented, sitting back and folding his arms in front of his chest. He looked confused.

She said “It's not you. It's me.”

She could see he was a little disappointed. She knew that she didn't owe him anything.

It may have been the booze. Or that B-Train wore his emotions on his sleeve.

In the nicest and most confident way, she blurt out, “I'm, like, reall-l-l-l-ly gay. “

He leaned over, totally taking this in the wrong  direction. “Maybe you haven't met the right guy?”

She pushed back again, even firmer this time and getting a little angry. “Nope. That's definitely not it.”

She started gathering her things to leave. “I'm, like, a Kinsey six. Even a _zima_ and three… or was it four?… four wine coolers can't change that.”

Bryce got up with her, “Woah, slow down. Too much math.”

At this point Eliza and Perry were keyed into something happening.  Eliza popped to standing, as casually as possible, and walked over to Nicole.

At the same time, Perry glided over to Bryce placing his body between Bryce and Nicole, gradually walking Bryce further and further away from the girls.

They checked in with their friends, “Is everything okay?” Both wanted the answer back to be yes, so they could get back to making out.

Perry cringed as Bryce explained, “That dyke needs to get over herself.”

Nicole was a little shaken. Eliza just watched her friend closely, fully communicating without any words. _Not okay._

Nicole shook her hands vigorously to help herself sober up a bit. She didn't speak.

The girls watched Bryce and Perry to see what would happen next. They saw Perry hand Bryce a bag of weed and direct his friend to the far edges of the lake.

Bryce turned back to Perry with a look of hesitation.

Perry egged him on, “All the way to the outlet.  Keep going.”

The three watched him head downhill and out of sight.

Eliza checked in with Nicole again, “You good?”

“Yeh, yeh. I'm good. It happens.”

“What a douchebag.”

“Blech.”

“It looks like he's moved on.  How about you?”

Nicole wrinkled her nose.” I think I'll walk home to clear my head.”  She looked Eliza in the eyes, “Something tells me, you might wanna hang out a little longer?”

Eliza nodded coolly and gave her friend a hug.

“Haught. Stay cool.”

She gave a thumbs up and moseyed on down to the path along the lake’s edge.

The world was spinning, but Nicole told herself a walk would be good. She immediately felt lighter walking in the opposite direction of Bryce.

A little lighter, but not 100%. The horizon was wobbly and the trees would spin a bit whenever she turned her head too quickly.

About 100 yards away from the campfire, she threw up.

It came suddenly, but she felt so much better.

Somehow, once it was over she felt like the night was reset. The world had stopped spinning. She cursed Bryce and Zimas, walking more steadily, kicking rocks in the moonlight.

She heard _Throwing Muses’_ Not Too Soon and started to feel even better. A ways off was an abandoned ice chest next to a gritty little Casio. She decided to help herself to a few ice cubes to wash out her mouth. _Sweet relief._

She thanked the gods for a lone Mountain Dew, buried in the ice. There was no one around, so against her better judgment, she decided to go for it. Finally things were looking up.

She sat down and cracked open the can. She felt like a teen in a commercial as she quickly quenched her thirst. So delicious. Ahh.

She laid down and looked up the sky, the moon and the clouds. The wind was blowing lightly. The branches above her swayed and swung.

Nicole saw a shooting star and soaked in the infinity of the stars, feeling like a speck in the universe.

She quickly sat up when she heard a branch  crack. Out of the trees came Waverly Earp, adjusting her skirt.

Waverly said, “Hi” and waved.

“Hey.”

“Nicole.”  Waverly pointed to the trees with her thumb, “Just having a little bathroom break.” She looked slightly embarrassed. Her index finger pointed back, slyly in Nicole's direction. “Imagine seeing you here.”

“I was just thinking the same thing.”

Nicole stood up and noticed what Waverly was wearing. She stammered a bit, “You did just come out of the woods like a werewolf or something.” Waverly had on a pair of denim shorts and a shirt that looked like it might have been two red bandanas tied together. Nicole's eyes kept finding the edges of fabric. She tried no to linger, forcing herself to make eye contact.

Waverly smiled, “Did I scare you?” Her cheeks and reds were red.

“Hardly. My nights been a little eh…, but the last few minutes, things are looking up.”

“Well, that's the spirit. Whoops.” She tripped on a rock, trying to step closer in the dark.

“How about you? You seem…” Nicole struggled to find a nice was to tell Waverly that she looked drunk and decided against it. "It's been a while. Are you good? I'm not sure what's more surprising, your entry or…” She looked around, “…the fact that you seem to be all by yourself.”

Waverly smiled, “No kidding. It's like Noah’s ark around here tonight.”

“Yup. Speaking of that, Perry was looking for you earlier.”

“Aw, what a sweetie.”

Nicole sunk her hand in her rear pocket, not exactly sure what to say to that. “He seems like a stand up guy.” Nicole almost pointed where he was and then remembered what he was doing. Not a good idea. _Maybe I'll just swing that pointer finger on around and tuck this loose hair around my ear._ “So… what's your plan for the night?”

“Not much.” Waverly went for the ice chest and looked disappointed but quickly turned back to Nicole. “I started the party being ridiculous in front of _every single person in the_ _entire_ _the school_ while half drunk. And now, well…I'm exhausted.” She leaned in and grabbed Nicole's arm to steady herself when she lost her balance. Her breath practically caught fire it was so full of alcohol fumes.

“I thought you said you were only _half drunk.”_

“I was, but, you know me, I do everything all the way.  No dilly dallying.”

“No, never.”

“Besides that, I've had a few hours to get the job done.”

“Mission accomplished.” Nicole reached over for her soda, taking a sip.

“Wait. A. Second. Did you steal my Dew?”

Nicole grimaced. “Oh, I'm so sorry! You want the rest?”

“Dude!”

Waverly shook her finger, now holding onto Nicole's arm for support and giving her a tug. “Let's walk.”

“Okay…”

Waverly reached over and grabbed the soda, sipping as she walked.  Really her coordination was impressive considering she couldn't walk in a straight line to save her life.

As they went, she passed the can back to Nicole. She spoke frankly. “Nicole, I'm in a bit of a pickle."

“Now you're really scaring me. Anything but the pickle. Might as well be facing rodents of unusual size.”

Waverly slapped her lightly “This is serious. I can't go home drunk. Chrissy is _fully_ preoccupied. I'm skunk as a drink.”

Nicole tried not to laugh.

“You know what I mean!” Waverly stomped her foot down. “I am _so ready for bed._ But I think Curtis might ground me for _the whole summer_ if he saw me like this.”

“It's late.”

“So late. Even my ears are tired.”

Nicole looked confused.

Waverly took off her earrings instantly explaining herself, “These things are heavy.”

“Well, Cher I'm headed home. Clearly, I owe you after stealing your soda. You wanna crash at my place?”

Waverly began walking faster, “Nicole. I had a good feeling about you from the first time I laid eyes on you. Thanks.”

They walked past scores of cars on the lake road.  Waverly asked, “How much further til your Red Montero comes to the rescue?”

Nicole laughed. “Sad news Earp. There is no Montero. We’re walking tonight, sugarplum. Do you think you can make it?”

“Ooooo. You'll have to help me.” Waverly held Nicole's arm a little tighter. “I'm so tired and oh…Have you ever tried Grape Kool-Aid with Vodka? It's really not good.”

As the mile or so stretched on, they settled into a familiar rhythm. When they reached the main road, Waverly paused, “Has anyone ever told you that you are _so_ easy to talk to?”

Nicole laughed. “ _Easy? Yes.  Easy to talk to?_ No. Nope. You're the first.”

“Wait a sec, I through you said guys were the worst. I'm confused.”

“I stand by it. 100%. Guys are the worst, but girls can break your heart just as easy.” Nicole could feel her drunken bravado in control. “100%”

“Have you broken a lot of hearts?”

“Hardly. Ask that dickhead B-Train. Although I'm guessing he'd have _another word_ for me.”

“Screw him.”

“With a pitchfork.”

The girls were laughing and being ridiculous. Waverly gestured between the two of them, at some unspoken bond that made _them_ a thing.“Damn it, Nicole I missed this.”

Nicole blushed, “Me too.” She looked off at the moon trying to calm her nerves.  

“Why'd you have to go and get a job?”

Nicol did a very sloppy Bogart impression. “We’ll always have the bench press.”

“Wait. You're not going anywhere, are you?”

"No."

“Good.”

Along the last bit of the paved road, they got quiet.  The walk was longer than Nicole expected. She could hear each foot fall on the gravel at the side of the road and the wind in the tree branches. By the time they reached the driveway it was almost 2:00am.

“Here we are.”

The walked up the incline to the cabin.

Once inside, Nicole slid off her sneakers. Waverly did the same with her boots.

In the living room her aunt had a pair of posters: Annie Oakley on one wall and Wild Bill On the other. Waverly saw the posters and immediately remembered Nicole talking about the kitten she'd gotten at the shelter in the spring. She said, “Where is Annie anyway?”

“Shhh!” Nicole tried not to laugh as they tip-toed down through the front room. She whispered back. “Probably sleeping on my aunt’s bed.”  She held her finger to her lips. “Sshhh”

As they continued, Nicole realized for the first time, that house got gayer and gayer the further you got from the front door. In the bathroom, there was a photo of Josephine Baker. The hallway included, not one but two, kd lang posters.

Waverly drunk whispered as Nicole stood with her hand against the second to last doorway “Is this your room?”

“Shh...”

Nicole carefully turned the knob as quietly as possible. Waverly walked in and immediately flopped into the bed.

Once the door was the shut, Nicole looked back to see Waverly resting her head in her hands, silently staring back at her. Did she dare compliment her blouse? No. She said, “I really have to brush my teeth.” She opened a drawer and grabbed a couple of oversized tees and some plaid boxers, tossing a set in in Waverly's direction. She carefully turned the knob again on her way out, fully aware of how late it was.

Nicole gave her teeth a thorough cleaning and replayed the conversation on their way back from the lake. She realized Waverly had probably misunderstood her comment about girls causing heartbreak. She rolled her eyes. Those are the perils of trying to come out subtly. Sometimes it just doesn't work. She changed into her pajamas.

For good measure, Nicole rinsed her mouth out with Scope and washed her face. When she tip-toed back to her room, she found Waverly tucked into half of her big bed, fast asleep.

 

\-------

 

Waverly woke up to find Nicole still sleeping. The first thing she noticed was the sweet smell of vanilla, breaking through her tired and thirsty brain.

She looked carefully at Nicole, not wanting to wake her. And then without stirring, she looked around the room.

She had wondered what Nicole's place might be like. She never imagined it quite like this. It was bigger and a little softer. At school Nicole seemed like such a city girl.  There were signs of that too, but here and there she could see other, softer parts of Nicole’s personality. There was an old quilt on the bed, the family photos on the bookcase, a stack of paperbacks and comics on the floor next to the bed. She saw the Portland Trailblazer poster on the back of the door, with a small hoop above it.

The side wall had a 11 x 17 xeroxed poster of three couples kissing that read, “Kissing Doesn't Kill: Greed and Indifference Do.”  Waverly looked closely and took a quick breath in. She'd never seen a picture of two men kissing. _Not that there was anything wrong with it._  Her eyes might have bulged a bit as she took a closer look and saw the two women kissing on the right hand side of the poster, but she quickly shook it off.

She told herself, _Relax._

Other posters filled the walls in the room. They said things like _Tank Girl, Bratmobile, The Au Pairs._ Waverly assumed they were all bands that she'd never heard of.

Nicole yawned, stretched and opened her eyes with a smile. “Morning, party animal.”

“Ugh, you think with the Earp name, I'd know my own limits.”

Nicole leaned up on her elbow, “They're always telling young people not to limit themselves, so really, you're doing fine. Keep it up."

Waverly moaned. “No, Nicole. I am not doing fine. I need water. Now. So. Thirsty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on comments, I have added this chapter to the fic, sort of complicating things everything I've outlined for the rest of summer. In other words, I love reading comments and am trying to integrate your input back into the story.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	5. Summer 1991, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gears shift into summertime. It's still 1991. Calgary hosts its very first pride. Ani Difranco enters the scene.  
> But what about Nicole and Waverly?
> 
> A short summer chapter to break up those LONG HOT days of summer.

\-------

_we don't say everything that we could_

_so that we can say later_

_oh, you misunderstood_

 

_Ani Difranco, Anticipate_

 

\-------

 

It was 5:30, peak Haught spotting time.

Waverly popped her head around the corner, spotting Nicole Haught on her tiptoes in fiction.

“Hiya.”

Haught smiled and reached up quickly to grab the library’s lone copy of the next book in the Tales of the City series. “Hay!  What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” She deftly held the book in two hands behind her back.

Waverly was flustered. _Good lookin?!_ Her face was frozen as she tried to think of a suave reply. She'd given Nicole her number, after all, and didn't want to seem like a first year spazz but comments like these made it difficult.

As if Waverly's wish for a fairy godmother had come true, she heard a voice cracking behind her, “Excuse me, do you work here?”

Waverly spun on her heels to face the voice, “Yes. How can I help you?”

“I'm looking for for graphic novels?”

Waverly pondered that, “Do you mean comics?”

The scrawny teen in a burgundy hoodie looked offended, but stayed polite, “Let's find a way we can work together to figure his out.”  He started to walk Waverly to the card catalogue. Waverly quickly turned around and waved to Nicole, “Later gator.”

Once they were out of sight, Nicole thought out loud “After a while crocodile.” Foiled again. She was trying to figure out a slick way to ask Waverly to hang out sometime.

Somehow the stars were not aligned.

 

\----

 

Halfway into Nicole’s first 40 hour week at the station, every shelf was dusted and every pack of gum and Lifesavers neatly aligned.

When a car or truck rolled into JCs gas station there was a bell that rang in the shop. Bing-bing.

Over first few weeks of summer, Nicole learned the rhythm of a few regulars.

 _Sometimes_ she knew who was there-- just by the sound. The sudden stop of Ms. Lucado’s jet black ‘68 Cobra. Or the long slow bing bing bing of the McCready truck with a trailer in tow. Or maybe Eliza and her white Beetle which apparently drank more oil than Dick Cheney’s robot heart.

She always cringed a bit when she hear Principal Cryderman’s Buick scrap against the curb as he drove up to the pump, gliding loosely around the curve. She swore it was only a matter of time before he drove right into the trash can.  

Clootie’s Caddie was similar, but she drove right on past to the chain station at the end of the block. Nicole first noticed her pink land yacht when Clootie was honking at a row of cars stopped for an elderly pedestrian. Ever since, Nicole sneered when the car drifted by.

By the sounds alone, it was impossible to know which one the countless trucks belonged to Coach Dolls. He would always come inside and say hi, making sure the Nicole would be there for the next season and grabbing a pack of corn nuts for the road.

Purgatory was a small enough town, with two gas stations splitting up the need for gasoline, so she got to know folks and their routines.

She saw people move in and move out, like the yellow station wagon with a U-Haul in tow when the Chetris moved to town. Pump three twice a week, like clockwork.

Or the packed up truck of Deputy Greer when left town with little notice. He was still fuming with anger under the surface when he filled up that clear June morning. He said, “Good riddance to the Ghost River Triangle. You be careful out there missy. It's not a place for nice folks.”

Nicole wasn't sure what to say back. She tried “Have a nice day.” as he headed out the door. A quick bing-bing and he was gone.

Some people might say this was a boring job. It had slow and steady pace. And the bing bing that now came to her in her dreams. But you never knew what might happen next. 

Juan Carlos told Nicole when things were slow, she should refill the water for window washing, dust the shelves or just read a goddamn book.  He was often in the back of the garage, changing oil or tinkering with his old truck. There was a radio, but Juan Carlos said she had to play Country music. _Not gonna happen._

It wasn't exactly looking to be a crazy summer. Nicole spent hours reading and then swinging by the library every couple days for something new to read.

Maybe hoping to run into a certain perky brunette.

 

\---------

 

Just to make sure she'd have something to talk about, Waverly started checking the library’s music collection for Nicole’s faves. She even did an interlibrary loan to get her hand on a band called Bikini Kill. Finding it was one of two major victories in her first two weeks at the library. The second was discovering the archives of local newspapers dating back to the town’s earliest days and her great, great granddaddy Wyatt Earp.  She patted herself on the back for success.

The seemingly homemade Bikini Kill cassette came to the library from Vancouver ( _of course)_ and was well loved. Once she got home, she slid the cassette into place and hit play. She was guessing this might be Nicole's favorite band, based strictly on the band’s name written in sharpie on the side of her book bag.

She listened to the cassette a few times, soaking it in. It was definitely different from what he normally listened too. On the weekend, Wynonna caught her rocking out to **“** Carnival” and popped in to tease her.  

Or at least— that's what she expected from her older sister.

Instead Wynonna seemed genuinely interested when she asked, “Hey, baby girl. What are you listening to?”

Waverly handed her the case.

Wynonna turned it over a few times, “This is some serious indie shit.”  She eyed her sister suspiciously, “Where’d you get this?”

“At the library.”

Wynonna tossed the case onto Waverly's bed “Fine. Don't tell me. I'll send the boogeyman from the Pine Barrens to come get you.”

As she left Waverly stuck out her tongue. _Sisters are_ _so_ _annoying._ Still she took the time to make two copies of the tape. She left a spare on on Wynonna‘s bed for her to find when she came home for her next laundry run.

 

\-------

 

Nicole was used to taking care of herself and she didn't mind coming home to an empty house. Her cat, Annie Oakley, was always happy to see her and would give her a warm welcome, weaving herself around Nicole's legs until she got a little cuddle and a treat.  

 

When Nicole popped in a new tape of a folksy chic from New York called Ani DiFranco she decided, it wasn't so bad having a ambassador to the cultural Mecca of Toronto as an old friend. The acoustic sound and lyrics fit the change in Nicole’s life. Nicole had the impression that Shae really enjoyed making those mixtapes and being the arbiter of all things cool for her younger ex.  Maybe it was a little patronizing, but from 800 miles away, she could live with it.

 

\----

 

Waverly blossomed with a smile when she saw Nicole in the fiction shelves with a lost look on her face. “Hey, bookworm”

Nicole turned with an easy smile. “Hey, right back at ya.”

Waverly had a stack of books in her arms.  She showed off the books and said, “My new weight training.” She set her books back on the cart. “I was able to get a copy of Bikini Kill through interlibrary loan. Pretty cool, right?” Inside, she kicked herself. _Waverly. He a grip._ _There's nothing cool about interlibrary loans._

Nicole had this air about her that Waverly envied— like she didn't care what people thought of her. She was tall with a shock of redhead, and an easy smile— even if it did veer into a sly smirk, when things got a little uncomfortable.

“Yeh, super cool. Whaddya think?”

Waverly gave a thumbs up. Somehow nothing about this conversation was going the way she’d pictured it in her mind. In the midst of her nerves, she reverted to librarian mode, “Can I help you find something?”

Nicole noticed Waverly's v-neck top and the small necklace dangling there. She had Shae’s letter folded to the name she wanted, “Elizabeth Bishop.”

“Oh!” She seemed genuinely excited, pointing a finger in the air. “American poet. Pulitzer Prize winner. Definitely somewhere near 820.” Nicole was impressed and at a loss for words, stuffing the note into her pocket discreetly and racing to catch up as Waverly lead the way with a swish in her step and a long confident stride.

Waverly continued looking back, “I know it doesn't make much sense. You would think fiction, right? But I can show you where to look.” Her hair was tied back loosely, away from her face, but flowed and bounced with her walk.

Nicole had to ask, “Did you change your hair?”

Waverly tried to contain her enthusiasm as she turned around to answer. She grabbed her hair and pulled it over her shoulder, “Not exactly. I was growing it out.”  She swung her hair around her shoulder with great effect, “Whaddya think? Is it working?”

Nicole inhaled deeply and sunk her hands into her pockets, pursing her lips “Yup. It's working nice. I mean, it looks nice, good. Yup. You look great.”

Waverly was so busy feeling a flurry of things she could barely register Nicole’s nerves, face to face with her own. She bit her lip and replied, “Thanks. Well…” She looked to side and saw the head librarian walking by, “I better go. See ya.”

Waverly was off in a flash and Nicole was left kicking herself again. As long as she was in the right section, she found BISHOP and pulled the hardbound anthology down from the shelf. All the while, half kicking herself for thinking up all these elaborate excuses to talk to Waverly. And half thinking up another one for later on.

 

\-------

 

When June 16th rolled around, Ginny and Nicole woke up in Calgary before the sun was up. They were tucked into sleeping bags on the floor of one of Ginny’s old girlfriends, all set for the city’s first Gay Pride Parade. The women would lead the parade, as was the custom, with a small group of women from the bar as the Dykes on Bikes. Nicole was thrilled to help them prep. Her hair was freshly shaved and her Doc Martens ready to roll.

She rode on the back of Ginny's bike to the parade route filled with anticipation. She hadn't done anything like this since leaving Vancouver. She loved the protests back then, especially Act Up and missed the rush of taking a stand.

Ginny dropped Nicole off on the parade route and revved off to join her possé.  

Nicole was somewhat surprised at the size of the crowds. Or more accurately, _the lack thereof_. Despite the lack of people, she felt the same warming in her heart when she heard the roaring engines of the motorcycles announcing the arrival of the parade. She danced along with the party boys in their Lone Ranger masks from the club and teared up at a pair from the local PFLAG chapter. A woman in a pink sweatshirt held a sign, “We love our gay son.”

Nicole and Ginny spent the rest of the weekend in the city. Nicole was limited in the events she could attend by her age, but there were still movie screenings and a small concert in the park.

Late Saturday, she was grabbing popcorn before the screening of _Paris is Burning_ , when a surprising and familiar face caught her eye and waved hello.

She walked over and without breaking eye contact, “Chetri, right?”

Jeremy Cherri looked back over his shoulder to make sure she was actually talking to him.

Nicole continued, “Yellow Corolla Wagon. Looks like your a man who takes his squeegee work very seriously.” Even though Mrs. Chetri was the one to come into the station and pay the bill, she recognized the teen, and assumed he was her son.

He laughed, “You're good. Every think of going into detective work?”

She shrugged modestly, “Purgatory’s a small town....”

She paused and Jeremy filled in the pause for her, “Jeremy”

She finished her sentence repeating his name, “Jeremy. Hi. I'm Nicole. “ The she switched gears, “Fancy seeing you here. How are you enjoying Pride?”

He beamed, “Isn't it amazing?” He rotated his backpack around to show his cache from the parade. The bag was filled with condoms.

Her eyes popped, “Woah. You're all set for an adventure.”

He grabbed a flyer from the bag.  “I'm trying to figure out if I could get into this event at _Menesis_.” He leaned in as he spoke the name of the promoter, with an emphasis on the men.

The front of the flyer showed two topless muscle men under a tree. One had a snake wrapped around his neck. The second was carrying an apple in his teeth. Nicole read the type running along the bottom of the flyer, “Adam and Steve. Huh.” She nodded her head, letting it all sink in and then asked, “Do you have a fake ID?”

Jeremy’s eyes widened at the realization. “No-o-o-o-o-o. Do you?”

Nicole answered back cheekily, “Wouldn't you like to know?”  She saw her aunt looking for her and had to say goodbye. “See you around pump three, Chetri.”

Jeremy was at a loss for words, “Yeah, see ya.”  As Nicole walked away, he pumped his fist in excitement. He just talked to another gay person and she lived in his town. They had a conversation and it was totally normal.

____

 

It was 5:30 again and Waverly craned her neck to look at the sidewalk in front of the library to see if Nicole was on her way.

She was trying to figure out that girl’s trick for being so cool. Cool as a cucumber. Clearly, the shaved head must help Nicole Haught keep cool.

Purgatory in the summer could really cook. Waverly considered the misty city of Vancouver. Everything must be just a little more laid back there, chill.

With that goal in mind, Waverly decided to chill out and leaned back in her chair.  Moments later she was surprised to see Nicole storm into the library. Her typical cool was nowhere to be seen.

Nicole’s face was red. The library door slammed against the corner as she tore it open in frustration.  Waverly could see her friend trying to keep her body was calm with her hands plunged deep in jacket pockets, but Waverly could tell her blood was boiling under the surface. She set down her work and walked over, “What's wrong?”

“Some fucker stole my bike.” Nicole pulled a broken chain and a small padlock out of her pocket and set it on the counter, deflated. Her whole body flopped down and she set her head on her forearms.

Waverly put her hand in top of Nicole’s. “That sucks.”

She gave her hand a squeeze, “Whaddya say we grab Curtis’s sawed off shotgun and track down the shit ticket who dared mess with you?”

Nicole laughed just a bit. She looked up at Waverly's smiling face, who was leaning in to meet Nicole’s downturned eyes.

“Shit ticket?”

Waverly shrugged. “If it helps, Gus and I can give you a ride home.”

 

The next few days were a blur.

It started with cursing an fuming and name calling, but quickly switched gears— with Nicole pouring over classified ads, circling possibilities, making phone calls and leaving messages.

 

Gus and Waverly would pick up Nicole on their morning drive to town and drop her home like clockwork. Gus said it was the neighborly thing to do, considering Nicole’s bad luck.

Nicole and Waverly both felt that same old spark sitting on the curb waiting for Gus to pick them up. It was never hard for them to start talking about any old thing. But they clammed up in the small cab of the truck. To fill the silence, Gus gave words of wisdom and a few curious glances as they drove into the country.  

 

_____

 

Nicole wrapped her hands around the steering wheel of the baby blue Bronco II and set her sneakers lightly on the pedals, it just felt right. She fell into day dream and could hear her favorite music playing. She said a silent prayer _and_ crossed her fingers as she turned the key, hoping the engine work turn on the first try.

It was easy to imagine a scene from a comedy routine where the engine would sputter and spit out a huge black cloud of smoke when she turned the key.

She held the key firmly and… it started like a dream.

No cloud of smoke.

No hissing or sizzling.

She could feel the engine turning smoothly and looked excitedly at her aunt, dimples beaming.

They'd found the listing for Baby Bronco in the paper on Thursday. It was a little out of Nicole's budget, but her aunt encouraged her to check it out and _negotiate._

The senior Haught pointed out the three letters “O. B. O.” They talked on the drive over about bargaining tactics. Inside Ginny smiled, knowing her niece lacked the poker face of a real deal maker.

The little truck was so cute. Sure, there was a huge rip in the front seat and a deep scratch on the back wheel well.  But the stereo worked.

More than that, _Ginny_ liked the way the engine sounded. She had Nicole release the hood and she gave it a thorough Haught inspection before helping her niece seal the deal. The seller knew the truck was in good shape. He held firm and Ginny knew he was right.

Ultimately, Ginny spotted Nicole some extra money to make up the difference and Nicole's heart almost exploded with gratitude. As she wrote the check, Ginny looked intently at her niece, “I want you to know: You deserve nice things.” She reached out her hand, “I'm always here for you, ‘kay.”

 

_________  

 

Once they were back in Purgatory, Nicole thanked her aunt for the fiftieth time and made a beeline to Waverly's place to show off her new wheels.

She parked and walked slowly to the McCready’s front door, suddenly second guessing herself. She hadn't called ahead. She just came on instinct.

She’s felt like they'd been hunting for the car together, but then, as teens often do, she worried. _Was she being too eager?_ Regardless her feet kept moving and lead her right onto the wood planks of the porch.

She knocked on the door and was pleasantly surprised when Waverly appeared moments later. She ooo-ed and ah-ed from first glance all the way to the passenger door.

Nicole twirled her keys, trying to act cool and nonchalant.

The pair sat in the front seats.

Nicole wanted to say more than she did. In her mind, she imagined herself as James Dean saying _Where do you want to go baby?_ But it seemed too much. _Way too much._ But the Bronco made her feel so cool she couldn't stop her mind from going there.

Instead she opted for a more laid back invitation, “I owe Gus for all those rides this week. Any chance you wanna give your chauffeur a break and ride with me to work?”

Waverly clapped her hands together in excitement. “Absolutely. You name the time and I'll be waiting.”

Nicole bounced a bit in her seat, “I know it's getting late, but you wanna take a spin?”

Waverly nodded, “Oh boy.  Let's go.” She continued leaning over a bit closer with a stage whisper, “Nicole, let me take you on the unauthorized tour of the one and only Wyatt Earp Homestead.” Waverly pointed the way to a dirt road that circled behind the barn and followed a seemingly endless barbed wire fence. “We’ll take the back way.” She winked and bit her lip.

The road forked and then dead ended when they came to a fence set up with newer planks of wood and a pile of rusty old beer cans collected underneath. There was a house a little ways out, but Waverly said, “There's not much to see up there.”

Nicole came to a stop and turned off the engine to enjoy the view. Her eyes looked off into the distance at a small grove of trees against a rise of granite boulders.

Waverly explained, “This is our target practice spot.  Pretty sweet, huh?”

Nicole looked surprised. She wasn't sure if Waverly was serious or not. The redhead had never held a gun. She'd been taken by surprise when she found Ginny's handgun in her nightstand.

Waverly went on, “If you want, I can take you out here sometime. But I should warn you, I'm a pretty good shot.”

Nicole blushed, “Okay. Sure.”  Somehow she had this idea they would end up at a rustic fire pit or a picnic spot under the shade of a 100 year old tree.  Or maybe a cemetery. Inside, she laughed at herself and how wrong her assumptions had been. She would have never guessed that they'd up up at the Earp shooting range.

Clearly, she was still adjusting to life in Purgatory. She turned up the volume on the stereo, moved her hair off her face and turned slowly around to take Waverly home.

 


	6. Summer 1991, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long, hot summer rolls along— with movies and popcorn on the couch of infinite possibility and ends at the back corner of the homestead, where Wynonna and the girls have a blast.

  
Nicole and Waverly settled quickly into a summertime routine with Nicole picking Waverly up in the morning and then waiting for her to finish at the library in the early evening.

One afternoon, Waverly flashed Nicole a small stapled pack of red papers. She sat in the front seat of the Bronco, “Check it out!”

“What’s that?”

“Curtis gave them to me for all my work on the fences this summer. They’re for the Ghost River Video store. One free rental per ticket.”  She fanned them out, showing off the volume. “Fifty free rentals.”

Nicole laughed at her enthusiasm. “Well I guess in a small town, you take fun where you can find it.”

Waverly elbowed her, “Don't knock it. Or I won’t share.”  She pouted just enough to make Nicole think she was being flirted with.

Nicole sputtered out, “No, share your tickets. Ple-e-ease. I promise no more teasing.” And then clammed up, locking her lips with an invisible key.

“Better.” Waverly continued. “I thought you might want to rent a movie with me. As I recall, you _do_ have a tv and a VCR.”

“True, I do.” Nicole imagined them in her room, on her couch.

Waverly started to get a bit nervous, “Unless you have other plans.”

Nicole jumped at the chance to make her invitation clear, “No, no plans at all. I’d love to have you. It sounds fun.”

“Good.” Waverly settled back in her seat.

“Ginny’s been got a lot. Summer’s a busy time. I think we even have some popcorn at home.”

“Now your cooking. You’re too cool for the local video store, are you…?”

 

At the video store, they roamed around. Nicole lingered the New Releases until Waverly came over and pointed out the small type on the red ticket. **Does not apply to New Releases.**

**“** Argh. Okay.”  She sighed. “So Waverly Earp, what sounds good to you?”

“Well, I know for a fact that they won't let us rent anything rated R, so we are _limited_. But let's not be deterred.”

Nicole agreed, “Never.”

Thy roamed the aisles lazily. Nicole leaned over, “I'll watch anything except _The Princess Bride.”_

The clerk at counter overheard her, “Hay! You better not knock Princess Bride.”

Waverly waved , “Hi Fish. Please excuse my friend.”

Fish went back to his crosswords and muttering under his breath, “Inconceivable!”

Waverly looked back at him and smiled directing Nicole to a line of Rom Coms.

Twenty minutes later, they had a copy of _Some Kind of Wonderful_ and were pulling up Ginny’s gravel driveway.  

Once inside, Nicole pointed to a pair of yellow eyes under the sofa and put her finger to her lips, “Shh. She likes to play hide and seek. If we're lucky, she’ll attack our ankles.”  

When Nicole reached the door to her room, her little gay heart panicked a bit. Again, she imagined them sitting together on the the _couch of infinite possibility._ Waverly sensed the older girl’s hesitation, “Is it a mess? Don't worry Wynonna’s room is a total disaster. I promise, no judgement.” She held up three fingers as she made her oath.

Nicole took a deep breath. “No. It's silly. Come on in. I usually watch movies in here anyway.”

She pushed the door and they walked in. The room was totally clean. The bed was even made.

Nicole invited her to have a seat and said she’d go make some popcorn, disappearing before Waverly could even see her go.

Waverly found herself a seat on the old couch and looked around the room. She spied all the same posters from their unplanned sleepover.  Smelling the popcorn in the kitchen, she decided to check back on her host.

Nicole was gingerly opening the popcorn bag about to pour it into a bowl when Waverly appeared, “Hey.  Your room is super cool.”

“Thanks. I’m still getting used to having so much space.”

“Where’d you get all those posters?”

Nicole kept her eye on her pouring, “Oh, around. Some at concerts or this cool bookstore near my old high school.”

She handed Waverly the bowl of popcorn.

Of popcorn and grabbed two sodas from the fridge. “Mary Stuart Masterson awaits.”  She let Waverly lead the way and did her best to respect her friend but the view was making her stomach do somersaults.

As they walked she said, “Maybe if we’re lucky Annie Oakley will come watch too.”

 

By the end of the week, the girls had ripped out four of the tickets from Waverly’s deck of fifty rentals— using two on Friday for a double feature. They watched _Edward Scissorhands_ and _Pump Up the Volume._ Somehow it was easy to all into this pattern and hold steady with some light banter and time just sitting together on the couch. There wa no need to talk while the movies played and plenty to talk about once they were over.

 

The following week Nicole had a light bulb go off. As Waverly clicked her lap belt into place Nicole said, “I don't know why it took me so long to figure it out, but I think I can rent R rated movies.”

Waverly was happily surprised, “What? How?”

“I'm seventeen.” Nicole started the engine, smooth as ever and continued, “I kinda forgot about it.”  She shrugged completing the thought, “... with everything else.”

“You big dummy.” Waverly looked at her sympathetically and then rubbed her hands in delight, “So, what's it gonna be?” She pulled the pack of tickets from her back pocket. “Lotsa new options.”

They ended up with _The Grifters_ and then _La Femme Nikita_ the next afternoon. Waverly dramatically scanned the new “adult” options, suggesting horror options with a devilish grin.

Each afternoon, the cat found a cozy spot between the girls and everything was so easy.

 

Week three, the video store was closed. Nicole couldn't believe it. Closed.

Luckily Waverly had planned ahead. She opened her bag and showed Nicole a collection of _Anne of Green Gable_ tapes. She said, “Fish does this quite a bit, a week off for a fishing trip, a hunting trip, a Dead concert. Whatever. I got the scoop from Gus.”  She patted her bag, “What can I say? I'm a planner.”

 

Week four, they saw _A Room with a View_ based on the head librarian’s recommendation. Waverly looked at the screen dreamily, asking Nicole, “Wouldn't it be great to spend a summer in Italy?”

“I was thinking San Francisco. I’ve been obsessed with _Tales of the City.”_

“What’s that?”

Nicole grabbed a the frayed paperback from her bedside table, “This is sixth book. It’s a whole series. You should check it out.”

“I will.”

 

As much as Nicole desperately wanted to see _The Terminator,_ it was always checked out. Nicole kept looking and asking Fish. He said, ”Try a Monday.”

Finally, Nicole spotted the case. Hurrah! She grabbed it without a second thought.

By the second half of the movie, Waverly had pushed Annie Oakley off the couch to scoot closer to Nicole for comfort. It was probably the closest they'd ever been.

Nicole tried to act suave as she reached her arm around Waverly's shoulder. The smaller girl leaned in a bit. They both drowning in butterflies at the touch. Neither one was paying much attention to the movie. The dialogue on screen was drown out by the pounding of their hearts and the feeling of every point where their two bodies touched.

Nicole kept second guessing herself when it came to Waverly Earp.

They were friends

_But were they_ _just_ _friends?_

She remembered her early flirtations with Shae. The older girl had been so forward and clear with her intentions. Nicole let Shae lead the way. Their relationship was fun and very physical from the beginning.

This thing with Waverly was so different. Nicole started out feeling cocky around the bubbly aspiring cheerleader. The closer they got, it was clear to Nicole that this wasn’t just a crush. Her feelings for Waverly ran deeper. She worried if she said anything Waverly would freak out and their friendship would be over.

Nicole's radar was clouded by the static of her inner monologue, trying to separate what we wished for and what was really happening. She couldn’t see the signals Waverly was cautiously sending her way. Right at that very second, Waverly was noticing for the first time the hints of vanilla in Nicole. She could feel her body wanting to get even closer to the redhead, but stopping just where she was. For now, it was perfect and enough.

“Nick!” I'm back early.” A voice came from the front of the house.

Waverly and Nicole sat up. Waverly pause the video, “My aunt.”

“Can I meet her?”

“Of course. I'm not making you hide under the bed. Let's go.” She stood up. Nicole led the way up the short hall, “Ginny, I have a friend over.”

Waverly gave a little wave and then walked over for a formal introduction. It was quick. Waverly noticed Ginny's slicked back hair and dark blue Levi's.

Nicole coolly wrapped up the introductions and the pair was back on the coach in no time. Nicole asked, “Was that too weird?”

“No.” Waverly settled into the far side of the coach. “Why?”

“No reason.”

“She’s nice.”

“She is. You know the whole story, so… yup, that's Ginny.”

“I don't know what I was expecting, but she looks so… tough.”

Nicole nodded and smiled, “She is. She definitely is.” She was just about to hit play on the VCR when she added, “but it's more than that.”

 

\------

 

Weeks went by the way summer always does, with one day blending into the next. The sun was out late and Nicole would drive Waverly home before the sun set each night.

Waverly checked outed the library’s frayed copy of the first _Tales of the City_ book. When she pulled out the checkout slip she saw Nicole's name written in the lines of the pale yellow card.

Waverly smiled to herself. She loved the way the card left a trace of everyone who’d read the book.

Below Nicole was someone she didn't know: Jenny Cherri, maybe. The writing was a chicken scratch. On the top of the card were a few other names she knew: Robert Svane, Mattie Perley, Ginny Haught and Djuna, the head librarian and her boss for the summer.

Other names has been blacked out with Sharpie. She'd never sent his before.   _Why would anyone would do that?_ It didn't make sense.

As she read about Mary Anne Singleton and Anna Madrigal, she wondered about the names on that checkout card and the ones that had been crossed out. She considered the things seen and unseen and even those hidden in plane sight.

 

\-----------

 

The phone at JC’s Gas Station rang very rarely. So Nicole let it ring several rings, while she restocked the gum.

“Thanks for calling JC’s Gas and Lube. How can I help you?”

“Haught, it’s Shapiro.”

“Hey, you’re home. How was Ottawa?” Nicole wasn’t sure what else to say.

“More like Not-a-wa. What about you” I had no idea JC’s also offered lubes. Your a real full service shop.”

“All that and a bag of chips.”

“Frankly, I started coming there because Juan Carlos sells the cheapest oil in town, but it’s nice to see your familiar face every once in while, too.”

“Uh, thanks. I missed you too”

“Listen, I’ve been dying to see T2. It’s finally hit the theater. Any chance you wanna join me for the late show tomorrow? It’s two buck Tuesday.”

“I could do that. What time?”  
“11:30 in Airdrie at the Skyline Cinema.”

“Sure, I can even drive. You haven’t even seen by baby blue Bronco”  
“Oh boy! You, me and your truck. Are you ready for a crazy night, Haught?”

“Always.” Nicole hung up with almost no idea of what she was getting into, but excited at the possibilities.

 

The movie was awesome. The girls grabbed recalled their favorite lines on the ride home.

Eliza said, “You broke my arm.”

Nicole answered back impersonating Sarah Connor, “There are 215 bones in the human body. That's one of them.”

Eliza leaned back in her seat, saying, “So good.”

Nicole was feeling it too, “Linda Hamilton!!! Why is she not in more movies?!?”

“One of the unsolved mysteries of the universe.”  
“Maybe her standards are too high.” Nicole turned onto the highway back to Purgatory.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“What do you think?”

Shapiro smirked, “When the odds are good, the goods are usually odd.”

“Okay, but wait. What does that even mean?”  
Eliza shrugged, “Actually, I have no clue. My dad says it all the time. I guess I meant, maybe she’d offered a lot of bad roles.”

“Sigourney Weaver manages.”

“Talk about high standards, Haught. We can’t all be Sigourney Fuckin’ Weaver. “  
“Too true.”

“To err is human, to forgive is divine..”

“Is that another Dad quote?”

“How’d you guess?”  
“He sounds like my aunt. One old timey saying after another. A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush.”

Eliza whipped back, “A friend in need, is a friend indeed.”

Nicole took up the challenge. “It takes two to tango.”

“Never judge a book by its cover.”

“Candy is dandy, but liquor is quicker.”

“Poker in the front, liquor in the rear.”

Eliza almost choked. “What?!? Your aunt does not say that?”  
Nicole’s expression was sly. “What if she does?”

“She. Does. Not.”

Nicole let the suspense hang in the air. Eliza stared back unsure of the truth.  
“No, she does not.” Nicole tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, keeping time with the music,  She turned to Eliza with wide open eyes, “But what if she did?”

“No, no, no.” Eliza was laughing so hard, Nicole half expected her drink to come out of her nose.  Eliza begged for mercy, “It’s too much. You’re killing me. I know you two have your whole gay bond going on, but _that’s just wrong.”_

Eliza worried for a second that she may have crossed a line. “Wait. You are, right? Feel free kill me if I’m off base.”

“No. It’s okay. You’re right.” Nicole smiled and felt her body relax. “Queer as a three dollar bill, although I hate that saying.”

“Phew!” Eliza wiped some metaphorical sweat off her brow. “We never talked about it. It just figured… Well, you know, I’m not _blind.”_

“Am I that obvious?”  
Eliza switched to a bad Russian accent, “No, Boris. You simply underestimate my powers of deduction.” She switched back to her normal voice, “Beside all the other signs, there was that night at the lake with Bryce.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“All in the past. What happens at Big Jims, stays at Big Jims.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “As much as Ginny and I have in common, we’re not hitting the bars together and palling around like _that_.”

Eliza, poked Nicole in the side, teasing, “Why not? She could be your wingman.” She corrected herself,  “Wing woman.”

“She’s like fifty years old. And I’m pretty sure she’s got a thing for Coach Mattie.” Nicole glanced to the side, “What about you?”  
“What about me?”  
“Would you be my wing woman?”

“Whenever you need me, just say the word and I’m there.” Eliza leaned back and put her feet on the dashboard, enjoying the view. “I noticed you mention Waverly Earp more than once tonight. I didn’t realize you two were friends.”

Nicole blushed a bit.

She could Eliza was fishing for information. “Didn’t Perry think she might be with us at the lake?”

“Yeah, he did.” Nicole shook her head, “I don’t know. She’s super nice.”

Eliza nodded her head like a horse, “The nicest. Super nice. And…?”  
“And what?”  
“She got really nice eyes.” As she said _eyes_ , Eliza squeezed her breasts and shook them in Nicole’s direction.

Nicole blushed again, this time feeling an ache in her cheeks.

“She really smart, smarter than most people realize.”

“Mmm-hmm. And, is there anything else?”

Nicole shook her head. “I don’t know.” The sounds of Kim Gordon and _Sonic Youth_ filled the gap.

At that one moment, Nicole and Eliza sang along

_I just wanna know,_

_what are you gonna do for me?_

_I mean, are you gonna liberate us girls._

_From male white corporate oppression?_

When the tape clicked to an end, Nicole was thinking about Waverly. And what Eliza had said.

Nicole bit her lip and stage whispered. “You're right. She does have nice eyes.”

“Oh! Caught ya. You've been thinking about that for the past 20 minutes.” Eliza swiveled her head and glanced slyly back, “You’ve got it bad. I knew it.”

Nicole turned over to Eliza, “No, it’s just… I mean…we’re just friends. Waverly is a _good_ friend. I don’t want to wreck that.”

Eliza’s expression was dubious. “But…”

“But what?”

“Come on. I won't tell a soul.”

“She probably doesn’t even know what a lesbian is, let alone that she’s been hanging out with one everyday for the past three weeks.”

Eliza was cool as a cucumber, soaking the information. “Haught, you have been holding out on me.” She smacked her lips, “Everyday. Really?”

“Am I a schmuck?”

Eliza’s words were gentle. “The jury is still out. One thing’s for sure, you know how to keep a secret.” She smiled to herself considering what Nicole had just revealed. “Seriously, Haught. Everyday?”

  
“Everyday.”

\-----------

 

Ginny and Nicole sat on the porch watching the long summer sunset changing colors.

“Nicki, I'm sorry I was gone most of the summer.”

“It's no problem.”

“It does seem like you've made a few friends in town.”

Nicole nodded and took a long swig of root beer. She peeled the label and looked off the the west.

“Anything you wanna tell me?”

“Nope.” Nicole thought to herself, _Not yet._ Hoping someday soon she would have something special to share.

 

\-----------

 

In late August, when summer was almost over, Waverly came to Nicole with an invitation. “Wynonna’s coming to town this weekend. You wanna join us for target practice?”

“Yeah, sure.”  

Target practice?!

Nicole was totally.

Not.

Sure.

But this was the first time she'd gotten an invite from Waverly to hang out on Waverly's home turf.

Nicole answered, “I have to work on Saturday, but if the timing works.”

Waverly's hand reached out to Nicole, “No, silly. We're working _around_ your schedule. Wanna come for dinner after work and then join us for some good ole fashioned shootin’?’”

Nicole smiled back with her dimples, “How could I resist?”

 

When the day finally, arrived Nicole came home to change before dinner.

Ginny saw her nerves from a mile away, “Hey sweetie. Tonight’s your dinner at Waverly's?”

Nicole set her keys on the kitchen table and pulled off her cap, “Yup.”  She fidgeted with the keys and moved her hat to the rack on the wall next to the door, “So, I guess I better go change my clothes.”

Ginny came up and gave her niece’s shoulders a warm hug from behind, “You're gonna be great. Just be yourself and have fun.”  Nicole turned and Ginny gave her butt a quick swat, “Just don't take all night to get ready. Git!”

 

A few hours later, Wynonna and Waverly were squeezed into the Bronco, headed to the Earp homestead shooting range. Wynonna had insisted on the front seat leaving Waverly to poke her head between two front seats from the rear.

Wynonna asked Nicole, “Do you get lots of chicks with these sweet wheels?”

Waverly swatted at her sister and told Nicole, “Ignore her.”

Nicole answered, sort of, changing the subject deftly, “I just got it about a month ago.  So far I've just been carpooling with Waverly into town for work.” She turned to the curving road and held he steering wheel firmly, “It's pretty sweet, huh?” All the while, Wynonna's words stayed at the front of her mind.   _Could she hide her crush? Or was it too late?_

Wynonna said, “The music’s not bad either. What is this we’re listening to? _The Ramones_?”

“None other, 1987 and earlier.”

In unison Nicole and Wynonna both said, “Brain Drain sucks.”  And broke out laughing.

Wynonna reached around to give Waverly a thumbs up, “I think you're having a good bad influence on my baby sis. I never had a chance to thank you, Waverly, for the Bikini Kill tape. Very cool.”

Waverly was not used to thanks like this from her older sister and took a few beats to register the genuine sentiment. She turned to her sister and smiled with an extra twinkle in her eye.

Wynonna looked at Nicole again with a sideways glance, “You and Waverly should hang out more.”

“My sentiments exactly”

Waverly rolled her eyes, “You guys to do realize I’m right here and can hear everything your saying.”

Wynonna sneered at her little sister, “She's not making you watch _The Princess Bride_ is she?”

“No, why would she?”

Wynonna looked back at Waverly and winked. Waverly mimed for Wynonna to _please stop._ She swiped her hand across her neck hoping to save herself the embarrassment in front of Nicole.

Wynonna let out a puff of air, “Eh, no reason. She _used to_ really like that movie.”

Nicole grimaced, “Used to?”

“Oh yeah. She's way too evolved for that now.”

Nicole had a keen sense of what was going on here and played along as a good sport, “Well, it's pretty funny but, Buttercup?!? Come on, that girl needs to toughen up!”

“Right?!?” Wynonna imitated the fair princess, “Oh Wesley, whatever will I do.”

Meanwhile Waverly sunk back into the backseat, wishing she could disappear.

Wynnonna realized what was going on, “I think we've teased her too much.”

From the back seat, Waverly spoke up for herself, “Stop it. I mean it.”

Nicole replied, “Anybody want a peanut?”

Waverly exploded in a burst of laughter and slapped Nicole's arm and then hit Wynonna as well for good measure. As they made their way down the final section of the dirt road, Wynonna glanced back at her sister, happy to see her relaxed, carefree and smiling.

Once they arrived at the spot, the girls unloaded a bunch of glass beer bottles and cans from the back of the Bronco to the fence. Wynonna sneered, “You gotta tell Curtis to drink more beer. We'll have these bad boys shot to hell before Nicole knows what's what.”

Fifteen minutes later, Waverly's arms were wrapped around Nicole’s as she guided her hands to where they needed to be on the small pistol.  Waverly spoke gently, “Don't be nervous. It totally safe.”

Nicole closed her eyes and swallowed to calm her nerves. _If Waverly only know the_ _real_ _reason Nicole's heart was racing._

Waverly’s thumb pushed hers down the side of the grip, “First, you release the safety.” Waverly guided the barrel to align with the row of beer bottles on the fence.  Nicole could feel Waverly leaning into her and it made her hair stand on its ends. It was very hard to focus and it also seemed like a matter of basic safety. Her thoughts were miles away from the shooting range.

Waverly leaned back a little to give Nicole space. Her brain lingered on the vanilla scent of Nicole's shampoo and how soft her hands were. She steadied herself and got a grip on the moment. She slowly let go of her friend’s hands and said, “All it takes is a squeeze.”

Nicole's face was focused but she still hadn't pulled the trigger.

Wynonna had had enough with the delays. She spoke up, “Hey, Haught Sauce, you're gonna get a kick when you finally pull the trigger, so brace yourself.”  She pulled on the redhead's pants legs, “There. You'll need a wider stance.”

When Nicole finally pulled the trigger, the force was surprising.

She missed the target by a long shot. Nonetheless she smiled and thought to herself _I did it._

Waverly was right next to her seconds later, offering pointers on her to improve her aim.

Nicole took a second shot, with the bullet flying off into the distance.

Wynonna sneered, “Nevermind what I said. We've got plenty of bottles to last the next month.”

Waverly put her foot down and pointed her pistol at the fence. She let off a quick shot and took out the first bottle on the left. “Not so fast, Wynonna. Nicole's got the best teacher around. Let's give her another chance.”

Nicole felt a little boost of confidence seeing Waverly get all feisty like that. She looked cautiously back and forth between the sisters, trying to read the mood.

Wynonna smiled. “Fine. Let me just get some of my shootin’ juice from the truck.”

Wynonna came back with a flask of whiskey which she offered the younger girls who'd taken a seat on a fallen log. Waverly took a swig and then passed the flask to Nicole.

Nicole gave a questioning look and Waverly explained, “It's just a little whiskey.”

Nicole's shrugged. She had a few drinks before. Mostly wine coolers. Or vodka mixed with soda. Or rum and cokes. She took a quick sip and felt it burn her mouth. She choked just a tiny bit before handing the flask back to Waverly.  She tried desperately to keep her cool. “That's strong.”

Waverly teased her with a gently grab of Nicole's bicep. “No, that’s strong.”

Nicole laughed and made the sound of horn, “Wah-wah.” At the same time she thought to herself, _Not strong enough._ She took another little sip hoping for some liquid courage.

Wynonna reached over, requesting her flask. The eldest Earp took one big swig. And then another and finally one more before seeing a little judgement in Waverly's eyes, “What?  She’s driving.”

Nicole shrugged. She didn't mind really.

Wynonna looked back at the girls again, “Come on losers, let shoot every frickin’ thing off that fence.”  As she walked away from them, she pumped her revolver in the air singing the Ramones, “Ay, oh. Let's go!”

 

Before the sun set, they did shoot every can and bottle off that fence. Nicole had made several clean shots of her own. Waverly smiled warmly and put her hand around her friend’s waist as they walked back to her truck, “Not too bad…”

Nicole looked a her sideways hearing the pregnant pause, “... for what? A city girl?”

Waverly stepped away and gave Nicole’s hip a swift bump with her own, “No, silly. For your first time.”

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck, “Okay. Thanks.”  She bit her lip and slid her hands into her pockets. Waverly looped her arm through Nicole's elbow. Nicole kicked a rock as they walked. She said, “I had fun, you know.”

“Good. Me too.”

  
  


\-----------

 

“So, is this like _The Breakfast Club_?”

“What?” Nicole looked up, somewhat confused.

“This… this friendship.” Waverly flopped her body on the bed next to Nicole, “Is this like the Breakfast Club, where we go back to school next week and go back to our own little cliques?”

Nicole leaned on her elbow, “What do you think, little Miss Cheerleader?”

Waverly put a single finger to her cheek and listed off her analysis, “Well, we didn’t meet in detention and it’s been more like a month, not one long Saturday. So, all of that puts us in the no column. On the other hand, you’ve got this whole Judd Nelson / Emilio Estevez vibe with the rebel jock thing. Clearly I’m half Claire and half nerd, so these all seem like potential warning signs.”

Nicole tried to contain her smile, “Clearly you’ve spent some time considering this question.” She walked over to the stereo and slid in her New Order tape, nodding her head in time with the lead singer’s _Hey, hey, hey, hey._ She didn’t know if their friendship would last into the school year, but she didn’t like to think of things changing.

Waverly said, “We, like, never cross paths on campus. If we hadn’t met the in the weight room, I don’t think I would even _know_ that we were at the same high school.”

Nicole rolled onto her side, “We’ll always have The Ghost River Video Store.”

Waverly batted her off, “Don’t joke.” She adjusted to face Nicole squarely, “I’m being serious.”

“What can I say? You’ve already pegged me as a Judd Nelson type. I don’t _do_ serious.”  
“We both know that is not true.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“You caught me red handed. I _can_ be serious. Sometimes.”

“Good. I’m glad we can agree on something.”

  
  
  



	7. Fall 1991: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School's back in session. Waverly adjusts to life as cheerleader, while squeezing in her other interests, including AP Chemistry and a certain tall redhead.

****_Saw the red blossoms in the night light, sun’s gone,_

_they had grown, in a moment, and were waiting_

_stopped in time for the day sun to come and give them:_

_Flowers which as in a dream at sunset_

_I watered faithfully not knowing how much I loved them._

 

_From Transcription of Organ Music_

_Allen Ginsburg_

 

Waverly felt like she might be the first and only person on campus on day one of her sophomore year.

It was very early. The sun hadn't yet risen and the sky was pink.

The campus was so quiet, but she heard a few voices as she made her way down the hall for her zero hour AP chem class.

Two other students were seated on the floor, presumably waiting for Ms. Lucado to arrive.

In the back of her mind, she could hear Wynonna saying _Nerds are early._

Her sister was right. She was early and these were her people, yet she didn't even know all their names.

In short order she introduced herself to the newest student at PHS, Jeremy Chetri. She also checked with Rosita Bustillo. They had hardly talked once Waverly joined the cheer squad. Perry partnered with Rosita for lab. He knew she was the smartest in the class. Lucado stepped in and the class hushed. She gave step by step instructions. Waverly pulled out her sharpened pencil. A new semester had officially begun.

The class become a morning ritual, anchoring Waverly to a group of friends outside her life as a cheerleader.  It was so early that she had to have everything planned the night before, down to her breakfast yogurt. Once it got going, the routine felt like smooth sailing.  

She liked the quiet of the early morning and seeing the sun rise.

She liked starting each day learning cool stuff and talking with friends. The class had a range of ages, but they had a few things in common. They were all smart, curious and connected enough to the school counselor to get into this special class, a test run of the AP curriculum.

Each morning she sat next to her lab partner, Jeremy. She loved that Perry and Chrissy were in the class as well.  

The class was tough and Lucado pushed them hard. She said, “If I'm getting up before sunrise five days a week, you guys better bring your A game. No f-ing around.” She was a little scary.

As Lucado spoke, Waverly and Jeremy took notes and looked up at other with a little spark in their eyes-- a spark that gave each other unspoken confirmation that they would be fast friends, tackling anything Lucado threw at them.

 

Throughout the rest of the day it seemed like being a cheerleader was job number one. Stephanie or one of her minions was always at hand, guiding her to the “right” people and leading the conversation around a carousel of predictable topics: boys, pop music, who’s fat and what everyone was wearing.

When she did see Nicole she usually only had time for a wave from a distance. She would shrug as a way to let Nicole know she wished she had a free minute to talk.

After all, school spirit depended on the girls giving it their all. Stephanie would corral the squad, “No distractions!”

Stephanie made it difficult to break the social order and Waverly hated to break ranks— especially her first semester on the squad. _It had been her dream since junior high and now she had it made. Right?_ That's what she told herself.

Principal Cryderman would always give the cheerleaders a toothy smile when he passed them in the halls. “Keep up the good work girls!”

After school, the faculty cheer advisor, Ms. Clootie worked them hard and long.  She openly played favorites. Any girls lagging behind and the whole squad had to stay late.

Waverly could hear the woman's words, “You're here until you get it right.”

The peer pressure was intense.

She'd seen girls on the verge of tears. The effort paid off. The squad was _really_ good.

For Waverly there were two good things about Clootie: she picked good music and knew her choreography. With those two items in the plus column, Waverly was willing to overlook a long and growing list of negatives.

The sophomore was a great dancer with an easy smile. Clootie saw her talent and quickly featured her in the new fall routines. Her strong arms made her a good fit for _We Will Rock You_ with some tall combos that some of the weaker girls on the squad struggled with. While she watched the team, Constance was thinking about the National Cheer competition.

From the outside one might think the whirlwind of her new “popular” life from 8:45 till 5:00 (when cheer practice was over) would be exhausting. A lot of smile and wave. Waverly tried to find a balance between all her activities and obligations. She was good at focusing on the positive. She had the stamina and determination not to feel worn out.

 

\-----------

 

Waverly and Jeremy partnered on the big term project for AP Chemistry and got started right away. In the library during their free period, they were searching the digital catalog for journal articles for the project. Step one was an intro with an overview of the most current research in their area of focus: carbon sequestration.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Waverly saw her favorite redhead idling at the microfiche.  Nicole looked mildly confused at the contraption gathering dust.

Waverly shook her head at the sight and smiled to herself.  It was surprising to Waverly how rarely their paths crossed, just as Waverly had predicted at the end of the summer.

Waverly walked over, leaned in close and gave her ribs a little poke, “Hey stranger.”

Nicole jumped, “Oh my god Waverly. You scared me.” She swooped her hair to the side.

Waverly leaned in for a little hug and then introduced Jeremy.

He said, “We've met.”

Nicole pointed at him with a little wink, “Pump three.”

He was so excited. “And Calgary Pride. Paris is Burning. Amazing, right?.”

Nicole swallowed trying to hide her smirk, “Did you make it to Menasis?”

He giggled, “No, not even.” He perked up, “I did hang out in front of the club though. Great people watching. For some reason a few guys asked me if I was holding. And I said, ‘ _Holding what?’_ Right?”

Waverly and Nicole shared a knowing side eyes glance. “Mmm-hmm.”

Jeremy went on, “But yeah. Super cool. Like way fun.”

Eliza came up, gesturing to Nicole.

Nicole demurred, “Sorry guys. Gotta run.”

 

After they left, Jeremy turned to Waverly, “I didn't know you knew _Nicole Haught.”_ He said her name like a celebrity. “Are you guys, like, friends?”

Waverly furrowed her brow, “Yeah.” His enthusiasm was a bit confusing. _Sure, Nicole was cool and Jeremy was young, but that didn't connect the dots._

Jeremy went on, even more excited, “How’d you meet?”

He leaned forward, eager for an answer.

She answered hesitantly, “In the locker room.”

Jeremy did a little shimmy with his shoulders, “Boom-chicka-bow-wow.”  

Waverly pursed her lips and blushed, “Why do you say that?”

He shrugged, “Isn’t that what high school boys are supposed to say? Girls, in the shower, getting n…” He continued to sing the porn music song, “Nnn-mm-nn.” gradually slowing to a stop as he saw her reaction.

Waverly huffed a bit, “No. It isn’t.”  She grabbed her notebook and held it close to her chest. “It wasn't like that.” She held her papers a little more tightly “And besides that, Jeremy, I want you to be yourself.”

“I'm sorry.”

She reached out to his shoulder, “Its fine. You're fine.”

He rolled his eyes and joined her, walking back at their usual table.

 

\----------

 

Late in September Nicole found a note folded up in her locker. She unfolded it and recognized Waverly's handwriting immediately.

It read:

_N-_

_Wynonna asked me if you and I wanted to go up to Calgary next weekend. The campus is hosting “Movies under the stars.”_

_Its vampire night._

_It would be an overnight in her apartment with sleeping bags on the floor._

_Do you think your aunt would be cool with that? I don't know if you're thinking about UA Calgary in the fall, but it might help convince her._

_Either way, it could be fun._

_-W_

_(And a heart._

_With a stake through it and a drop of blood.)_

 

Nicole laughed and held the note to her chest.

She was thrilled. And then she thought to herself, _How did she know my locker number?_

 

\---------

 

The campus in Calgary was huge.

The walk through the surrounding neighborhood reminded Nicole of Vancouver. Power poles were covered with flyers, one stapled on top of the other.

Waverly had insisted they arrive early to get the best spot. Wynonna led the way, looping around wrong turns “just to confuse the kiddos.”  She teased.

When they got to the outdoor amphitheater, they set their blankets right against a low wall, in the back, but with a clear view of the screen.

Waverly and Nicole sat down and got comfortable, using the low wall as a back rest.

Wynonna had to jet. She left the girls to “soak in campus life” and left with a comic salute.

The sky was still pink and the girls knew it would be awhile before the movie night got rolling. It had been maybe a month since school started and they'd barely seen each other.

Waverly said, “What do ya think?l

Nicole turned “Hhm?”

“Can you imagine being, like, _in_ college?”

Nicole bit her lip and looked around, considering the question. She nodded, “Not bad. What about you?”

Waverly knew the answer immediately, “For sure. I can't wait. It seems like the coolest thing ever.”

Nicole leaned back to ponder it a bit more. Students filtered in, slowly filling the amphitheater as the sky grew darker. There was a gust of wind and she rolled down the sleeves of her flannel, buttoning the cuffs and the front.

There was an emcee who gave a short intro on the program. They'd start light with the cult classic _Fright Night_ . The crowd cheered. That would be followed by the dark and sultry picture, _The Hunger_. “The cast will blow your mind- David Bowie, Catherine Deneuve and Susan Sarandon” They would end the night with the quintessential vampire flick:, Herzog's Nosferatu the Vampyre and the inimitable Bela Lugosi. Again the crowd whooped and hollered.

As first feature started, Wynonna appeared with a guy she introduced as John Henry. He tipped his hat and corrected her, “My friend's call me Doc.”

Waverly encouraged him to have a seat next to her, “So is that Doc as in PhD?”

He blushed and shook his head no.

Wynonna punched him in the arm. “PhD in poker with an emphasis in five card draw. And a Masters in Moustache.” She winked.

He brushed it off and got more comfortable facing the movie, “Oo, _Fright Night_. I like this one.”

After Jerry bit Ed, Wynonna pulled a greasy paper bag from her jacket pocket.  She whispered, “I brought party favors. They're strong, so only half a cookie per minor.”  She pointed her finger at Waverly and Nicole to underline her point.

There was a “ssh” from in front them.

Waverly looked confused. She mouthed a question, “What are these?”

Wynonna leaned in close, “Pot cookies. Happy belated birthday sis.”

“Um, thanks.”  She took the bag and held it in her lap, looking at Nicole for a read on whether or they should do it.  

Nicole whispered “You had a birthday? Happy birthday.”

As Waverly blushed and started to say it wasn't a big deal, two women from the group in front of them turned around and “ssh-ed” in unison.

Waverly and Nicole sat back quietly with the cookies sitting in Waverly's lap, untouched.

The weather was chilly when the first feature ended and the crowd thinned.  Wynonna turned to the girls, “I think Doc and I are gonna leave while I can still feel my fingers.” She checked with Waverly about meeting back at her apartment later.

While the crowd rustled, Waverly brought up the cookies again, “What do you think?”

Nicole shrugged, “Wanna split one?”

“It is a birthday gift after all.” She reached into the bag and broke the cookie in half.

“About that,” the redhead paused “Happy birthday.  What is it now, fifteen? Why didn't you tell me?”

“It's not a big deal.”

Nicole disagreed, “I would have made you a mixtape, if I'd known.”

The movie started and the wind picked up again. With the chill, Waverly scooted close to Nicole, “You're gonna have to keep me warm.”

Nicole folded the edge of the blanket over their outstretched legs as the opening credits of _The Hunger_ played on.

Fifteen minutes later, not much had happened on screen. Or with their _special_ cookies.

Waverly took out another cookie and broke it in half, offering it to Nicole.

It took about ten minutes for Nicole to realize she was baked beyond belief. It hit her like a wave and she was almost paralyzed. The second piece of cookie had been a mistake.

She leaned over to Waverly and nudged her shoulder to check in.

Waverly's stoned eyes bulged out and she mouthed the word, “Wow.” She reached over and took Nicole hand, lacing their fingers together to tether her to reality.

Nicole gave her hand a squeeze back, silently signaling, _I got you._

The movie continued and the night chilled. The pair both stared on, diligently trying to follow the action on screen, against the braided distractions cross-crossing their minds like hockey game of deeper meanings versus hilarious double entendres.

With a gust, Waverly scooted closer to Nicole to stay warm, wrapping the redhead's arms around her shoulders.

Nicole could feel her shivering. She whispered in Waverly’s ear, “I have an idea.” She shifted the blanket around to wrap around her shoulders, and spread her knees to make room for Waverly to sit in front on her.

Waverly found the spot wordlessly leaning her back against Nicole's chest.

She smiled as Nicole wrapped her arms and the blanket around her shoulders. And leaned back into the hug. She felt warm, but was still shaking despite herself.

The pair leaned against the back wall, soaking in the movie.  Nicole could feel her body reacting Deneuve made her move on Sarandon. _Is this really happening? Are these cookies messing with my mind? How is possible that I did not know this movie existed?_ She held her breath and pressed her lips together tightly as she watched Catherine Deneuve lean in to kiss Susan Sarandon.   _God, it was hot._

Waverly didn't move throughout the whole kiss and after, wanting to keep Nicole right where she was.

By the time the movie was over, the pot had dialed down a bit. Both girls were drained and Waverly felt half asleep.

There was a third movie, _Nosferatu_. In between films, the speakers played to The Clash.

 _… Should I stay or should I go now?_ _  
_ _Should I stay or should I go now?_ _  
_ _If I go, there will be trouble_  
And if I stay it will be double…

The crowd grew and got a little rowdy with groups of friends wrestling on the sloping hill.

Nicole asked, “What do you think?  The crowd looks pretty excited and we have good seats. Should we stay or do we go now?”

Waverly first looked at the tip of her braid and then turned up to Nicole who was waiting so patiently, “I'll stay as long as you keep me warm.” She raised her voice making the statement a question. Once she got the words out she glad to be so bold. She was on a college campus. She'd eaten a pot cookie. Here she was face to face with a girl who made her feel so many warm feelings.  

Nicole quickly slid back against the wall, making a cozy spot for Waverly between her legs. Her face was flush with dimples as her happiness oozed out of every pore. The pair quickly cozied up for the final feature.

Waverly couldn't keep her eyes open through the movie. As much as she tried, she drifted in and out as Lugosi leered and loomed. She lost the story, focusing on Nicole's arms around her instead. And then even that fell away as she drifted off to sleep.

When the movie was over the outre music was Bauhaus’ _Bela Legosi’s Dead_ . Nicole listened to the music and Waverly's perfect face asleep against her chest. _What a perfect night._

She let Waverly sleep awhile longer, while the crowd filtered out, until almost everyone was gone. Nicole gently shook Waverly's shoulder. “Waves, I think it's time to go.”

Waverly stirred slowly. “Mmm.” She was half asleep. “Nicole, why do you always smell so good?”

Nicole laughed nervously and untangled the blanket around the two of them. Her mouth suddenly felt so dry. “Soap, I guess.” She coughs a bit getting the words out. “Cottonmouth…” She stood and folded their blanket into a little bundle, looking around to get her bearings. She offered Waverly a hand to help her stand “Do you know the way?”

Waverly leaned against Nicole, lazily scanning the campus. She pointed to a direction without a word.

Nicole pulled her forward, “Come on lazy bones.” She undid her flannel shirt and gave it to Waverly. She said, “I'll even get you a hot chocolate on the way.”

Waverly perked up at that, “Yes, please.”

Nicole could see the idea work its way into Waverly's brain as her expression changed.

Waverly said, “Food. Yes. Do you think they’ll have pie?” Her eyes were a bit droopy but still smiling, “ I _could really go for some pie right now?”_

Nicole laughed. The munchies had clearly taken effect. And, again, the cottonmouth.  “And water.”

Waverly dramatically reached out into the abyss, “Aqua. Por favor.”

 

\-----

 

The weekend was over too quickly. On the drive back Nicole was wondering what was going on with Waverly. _Are we just friends?_ She was seriously thinking they could be _more,_ but was fine with not saying anything at all, for fear she'd wreck it. So far, so good. As they neared town, they tried to figure out a time they were both free for a movie night.

It was tough as the fall schedules filled up.

Waverly said, “I'm gonna miss you. I was hoping we could see T2 together.” In her mind she thought to herself, _Like a real date._ “Fish let me know it's at the Drive Thru. Finally. Purgatory is like the last place on earth to get movies!”  

“Actually, Eliza and I drove out to Airdrie see it at the Skyline over the summer.”

“Oh, bummer. Why didn't you tell me?”

Nicole didn't want to deny Waverly. “But I would _totally_ see it again with you.” She pouted, “If I had any time.”

“It's a double feature with Thelma and Louise. I was imagining a little girl power night on the town.”

Nicole was bummed too. “Juan Carlos has me open on the weekends. I have to be there at 6:15. It's practically torture. _And_ I have to get to bed early on Friday and Saturday.”

Waverly shook her head in disappointment, “All work and no play...”

Nicole loved the way Waverly was pressuring her, but there really was no way she could get another night off anytime soon.

Nicole bit her lip. Clearly Waverly wanted to hang out. _Why did the boys basketball and hockey compleeeeeetly fill all the free time she had with the girls team?_ Actually, the reason was obvious, they shared a court. And lots of other school resources.  Nicole worked most weekends and Waverly was booked with games, cheerleading parties and her Chem project.

They would have to be patient. Nicole threw her hands up, “Sometimes duty calls.”  Nicole had always taken her commitments seriously. Ever since her mom left, she'd doubled down on keeping her promises. She had one semester left at school to pull her grades up and she’d promised herself to tackle the piles of homework she was bringing home every night. As much as she wanted to forget about all that, there was really no choice. She turned to her friend with her feet up in the passenger seat, “I promise, as soon as I have free day, it's all yours.

 

On that same Sunday night Nicole split her time between her trigonometry and a belated birthday mixtape for Waverly, delivering it stealthy, sliding it into her book bag when they passed in the halls at school.

 

In the weeks that followed Waverly, played that tape from Nicole constantly. She put on her headphones with Cherry Bomb on repeat working out a dance routine that used all her new cheer moves. She'd dance in from of the mirror and let her imagination wander, and she rolled arching moves down her frame, devilishly smiling into the mirror.

She was mildly horrified when Gus walked by, mid-ripple.  She tried to shake it off with a wave of her pompom. “Just practicing.”

She also saved Nicole’s flannel shirt from the movie night in her dresser. At bedtime, she'd put it on her pillow and think about their night under the stars.

For months, she'd looked forward to every moment with Nicole. She thought about the feeling of being tucked into Nicole during the movie night. It was a rush.

And watching that kiss.

She could barely recall the rest of the story. Her imagination lingered on the way their lips touched. It made her heart beat faster even recalling now. She thought about Nicole and her smile, lingering over a memory of her licking her lips.

She thought how she'd been a bit clueless, but now. She knew. She knew for sure. She had fallen for Nicole Haught.

Even better, she thought the feeling _might_ be mutual.

It was so big and made Waverly feel a little bit nauseous.  It was all the good and bad things they talk about it movies.

Now what!?

How could she feel terrified and excited at the same time? It was like she might split it two.

 

\--------

 

Waverly and Jeremy were camped out at the chemistry lab, connecting tubes and beakers.

Perry and Rosita were at the station next to them, three or four steps ahead, with Rosita doing most of the work.

Waverly casually said, “So you guys know the abbreviation R&R, right? So there’s another one I'm trying to figure out.”

From behind her lab goggles, Rosita threw out “T & A.”

Perry laughed and Waverly wrinkled her nose. “No.”

Perry looked at her, “Spill it Earp.”

Waverly fiddled with the gasket, “Now I feel dumb.”

No one even realized Jeremy was listening, but just like Rosita he contributed without taking his eyes off his work. “Don’t. We're here for you Waverly.”

Rosita joked sarcastically, “... and all your dumb questions.”

Lucado heard their chatter and gave the group a stern look.

Once the teacher returned to her usual route around the class Waverly whispered, “N & S.” In her mind’s eye, she could still see Nicole’s tattoo and wondered what it might mean, hoping against hope it wasn’t some other girl back in Vancouver.  It could be totally benign, some inside joke. Right? It didn’t hurt to find another explanation.

The group, who usually excelled at trivia, was stumped.

Jeremy guessed first, “Nitrogen and Sulphur.”

Perry tried not to laugh, “Nuts and salt.” It was clear this was not a serious guess.

“Nutella and Saltines, breakfast of champions.”

Through the rest of the lab, each of the four would randomly throw out one absurd guess after another.

“Nice and simple.”

“Ninjas and samurais.”

“Nails and scissors.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked the movie night. It's as close as I could get to the trope of sharing a sleeping bag to avoid hypothermia.


	8. Fall 1991: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basketball and hockey season are in full swing. There's a halloween dance. Waverly is leaving notes in Nicole's locker. And Principal Cryderman is a d***.

  
FALL: PART TWO

Coach Dolls drafted Nicole and Eliza to join the annual fall fundraiser. The team raised money at a Halloween dance with the help of boys hockey and basketball teams as well as the cheerleaders.

The girls had emerged as the leaders of the team at the preseason practices and he was eager to foster their partnership as the season kicked into gear. Dolls knew it would bring in a bunch of money- and accolades to his _hopefully_ star players.

Eliza explained the whole deal to Nicole. Apparently, it was a school favorite and always raised a bunch for the teams.

  


The pair were late to the meeting and had to find a seat in the back. Eliza was relieved to see that Perry was in charge of the committee and Stephanie not a part of it. Nicole was also happy- in her case, to see a familiar face at the front of the room.  She gave Waverly a discreet wave, which was returned with the sweetest smile Nicole thought she had ever seen. From the outside it was impossible to tell how Waverly's heart skipped a beat. She turned down to her notes and took a deep breath to hold onto her cool.

The meeting started with a pep talk by Perry. The Gardener family was matching the fundraiser dollar for dollar, “So every dollar we raise is two dollars for hockey, basketball and cheerleading.”  The group cheered, ready to bring their a-games.

The first task was choosing a theme. After thirty minutes of debate between the disco and zombie factions, Perry couldn't take anymore.

He stood firmly and said in perfect Robert rules of order form, “I move to make this year's Halloween dance theme Zombie Disco.”

There were nods around the room. Perry had found a perfect compromise.

Eliza piped up, “I second that.”

Someone in the back, a voice shouted out, “All those in favor, say Aye.”

The rooms was already rowdy. Once the shout of ayes got going, Perry could tell the decision was unanimous. Brilliant. He could imagine the college admission essay practically writing itself in the back of his mind.

  


\------

  


The Lady Blue Devils won their first three games in the weeks prior to the dance, not that anyone else at the school noticed.

Nonetheless Eliza, Nicole and the rest of the team, including Beth Gardner, were riding on a high. The drills Dolls ran in practice were tailored each week to their rivals weaknesses on Saturday. Nicole had never played with a team with such a strong passing game. It was a blast and kept her on her toes every quarter.

She and Eliza got in at least three or four blind passes a game, each leading to an easy layup for Haught. Eliza could throw a screen for Nicole instinctively stepping and planting her feet well ahead of the redhead’s advance to the hoop.

On the third game, Beth got a few breakaways on the rebound. The game was against the school’s longtime rivals, the Red Mountain Miners. Despite the nearly empty stands, the crowd was loud and enthusiastic.

Each Monday after the win, Nicole found a note I her locker from Waverly. _Congrats._ Each was short and sweet, just like Waverly herself.

Ginny was dressed head to toes in Blue Devils blue and had been dubbed the school’s number one fan by the girls JV coach Mattie Perley.

The games ended by early afternoon on Saturday. After a quick shower, Nicole was back behind the register at JC’s, taking the baton from Juan Carlos himself. The boss was usually tired from a morning spent under the hood of cars for oil changes and routine maintenance. When they got busy, he was teaching Nicole a few basics of running the station, mostly on fluid changes whenever he got behind schedule.

Once she managed a few of the basics, she got a raise for her effort. Juan Carlos liked the girl's attitude.

  


\------

“Waverly, you like quizzes. Right?” Chrissy swivelled around in her seat on the bus, as the squad made it’s biweekly drive to an away game. First basketball, then hockey. She held the tattered copy of Seventeen up to her nose and read aloud, “The Love Quiz: Decoding His Mixed Signals? Boyfriend or Just Friends”

Stephanie grabbed the magazine from her hands. “Okay, bitches, grab a pen and paper. Let’s see how you do?”

Waverly tried not to roll her eyes. Chrissy moved into the bench sit next to her, bouncing and bubbly. She pulled a small cat shaped notepad from her backpack, ripping out a sheet for Waverly.

Stephanie enjoyed the limelight. “Okay, To start picture your Mystery Man.”

“Number one. When you start a conversation, does he? A.  Avoid eye contact. B. Smooth or mess up his hair. C. Try to bring others into the conversation or D. We never talk.” Stephanie changed her voice on the last answer to mock a meek girl, “He’s just too cute to _actually_ talk to. Oh please! _Gag me with a slide rule._ ” Ashley and Tiffany laughed on cue.

“Number two. Has he ever let you borrow a piece of clothing?”

“Number three…”

The quiz went on. Stephanie read the questions, with lots of giggles and groans from the peanut gallery. The biggest joke was girls trying to decide between all their crushes, to answer the various questions.

Waverly looked out the window, lost in her own thoughts. She grabbed her copy of _Gatsby_ as a cover. She was silently tracking her answers to each question and thinking about Nicole. When the tally was revealed, Nicole's score was off the charts. Waverly doodled a smiley face in the margins with hearts for eyes.

Chrissy leaned over with Ashley wrapped around her shoulder and said, “Looks like Perry Crofte might not be as into me as I’d previously thought.” She pouted. “What about you?”

Waverly flashed Fitzgerald, “I’m pretty sure Gatsby's got it bad for Daisy.” She tried to make her friend feel better. “Those quizzes are silly. Right?”

“Maybe, but still, I pretty sure he’s not into me.”

Ashley piped in, “Me neither.”

In the back of the bus, they could other girls comparing their results, “I think I might have a chance with Champ.”

“I think we all have a _chance_ Champ. The real question is if we’d ever get a second chance.”

“Ouch, sick burn.”

  


\------

  


On the day of the dance, the committee arrived early to decorate _except the cheerleaders._

Waverly was under strict orders from Stephanie. _That's the way it's always done. Cheer squads sells tickets, not just for the dance but photos and song requests._

Eliza and Nicole hung three disco balls in the middle of the gym.  They carefully strung streamers down in all directions and then filled in the spaces with cottony spider webs. Nicole carefully tied spiders to fishing line dangling them strategically above the refreshment table.

Under Perry's direction the decorations were done by 2:00 sharp. Everyone was told to go home, call their friends and remind them about the dance and then dress us in their most radical disco zombie get-ups. The hockey team was reminded about arriving early for punch and chips.  He tested the microphone as he reviewed the final details and gave the group another rousing pep talk. He promised that the school would be talking about this dance for the rest of the school year.

At home forty minutes later, Perry's words echoed in Nicole's head as she stared at herself in the mirror, “Arrive in your maxed out disco best and hit the dance floor undead. It's up to each and everyone here to kick it up. This dance _will_ go down in history as _the best ever.”_

After hearing Eliza’s story about Tucker, Nicole was determined to milk the Gardeners for as much money as she could. As a result, she threw herself into the effort 100%. She borrowed an old pair of black bell bottoms from her aunt with studded details all the way from her hip to her ankles. The pants were paired with a black and silver paisley Western shirt with a butterfly collar and white piping. Nicole could hardly believe herself as she snapped the last of the pearled snaps at her wrists.

Her aunt laughed merrily at the get up, “Oh boy. That brings back the memories.”

Luckily, it fit Nicole’s tall frame. She looked down at her clothes, a bit unsure.

Ginny was warm, “This town is bringing out the cowgirl in you. I remember from when you were a little girl, a little cowboy. Yes-haw.” She grabbed a photo album from the shelf finding the exact photo she was thinking of in no time.  She showed Nicole a photo from the eighties with a very little Nicole wearing chaps and a cowboy hat. They both laughed, “Oh boy.”

Her aunt quickly disappeared down the hallway and returned with a black Stetson, “I _really_ think completes the look.” Nicole turned to the mirror soaking in her look as her aunt continued, “Don't you?”

Nicole nodded, “It really works. Do you think it's disco enough?” She felt the freshly buzzed hair on the back of her head, realizing she had no clue what to do with her hair.

“The only thing you could do is put on some pink and silver eyeshadow.”

“Why not?  Perry asked us to ‘ _Go for gold.’_ I'm guessing in this case silver will do.”

“I have just what you need.” Her aunt handed her an eyeshadow case, “It’s called silver bullet.”

  


Perry had set up for the committee to arrive early for the dance to set up food, turn on the lights and “get dead.” He remembered his own failed effort at vampire makeup from last year’s Halloween dance and asked Waverly and Ashley to help with zombie make-up.

The boys in particular loved the idea of getting some help with getting Zombi-field by the cutest girls in school.

  


After filling bowls with chips and lining up cookies Nicole and Eliza went over to the makeup table. Waverly patted the seat next to her for Nicole. Her eyes twinkled, “I've got a gaping neck wound that I've been saving just for you.”

Nicole laughed “You really know how to impress a girl, don't you?”

They'd barely talked since the movie night and weekend in Calgary. Nicole was starting to think Waverly might be avoiding her. It was hard to say what was going on in that gaggle of cheerleaders.

In that moment, Nicole forgot her worries. She could feel Waverly's familiar warmth, all pointed in her direction.

Somehow she managed to wink.

 _Gulp._ Waverly went on, as casually as she could muster, “Ashley already used up the tooth marks, but I was kind of inspired by our movie night.  Are you game for this?” She showed her the prop makeup scar, complete with torn stitches.

“I'm all yours.” Nicole grabbed the chair with both hands, preparing herself and doing her best to keep her cool.

Waverly took a deep breath, “Okay well first…” She stared at the unbuttoned top snaps of Nicole's disco cowboy shirt.  She grabbed the collar lightly, “I think we're gonna need to fold this back a bit.”

Her face was inches away from Nicole's.

Nicole flushed at Waverly's touch and helped her with the collar, “Oh, um okay.  Yeah, sure.”

“First, some spirit gum.” Waverly tapped her fingers and some sticky goo along Nicole's collarbone, carefully trying not to be distracted by the shape of Nicole's long neck. Waverly hadn't been this close (or this sober) since she'd realized how much she wanted to grab Nicole and kiss the b-jezus out of her.

At night when she was by herself, Waverly gave herself little pep talks, rallying to invite Nicole over.

Or something.

Anything, really.

But then when she'd see Nicole's redhead hair rounding a corner at school the next day, she'd hideout, pretending to be absorbed in the middle of an animated conversation about nothing. She was exasperated at herself, but unable to be brave.

Nicole leaned her chin out of the way and closed her eyes as Waverly worked. She opened them to check on Eliza, who was getting patted down with a greyish skin tone and dark circles under her eyes.

Waverly grabbed the latex wound and pressed it against Nicole, using her fingertips on the edges. Nicole couldn't tell you what what was happening, but she stayed very still as Waverly continued her work with creams and sponges.  

Nicole jumped with surprise as Waverly squirted fake blood into the latex wound and a cold drops dropped down her neck and chest. “That's cold.”

“Sorry, almost done. How about a black lip with a little blood running down?”

“I'm all yours, Waverly Earp.” The line came on a little stronger than she intended but Waverly seemed unfazed.

“Good.  Don't worry, you're in good hands with me.” Waverly leaned in close with small Mary Kay makeup brush in hand, narrowing in on the left corner of Nicole's lip. “I figure I'll line this up with your neck wound, so from one side you'll look totally normal and then when you turn around, _boom!”_

Nicole kept her eyes turned down, almost closed, to create a little distance from Waverly. It was all too much.

Nicole looked up at the joke and got caught in Waverly's eyes. A smile travelled slowly across her face as she absorbed the details of Waverly's hazel eyes.

Waverly stared right back. She could feel her heart pounding, “I…uh… I like your eyeshadow.”

Nicole could feel Waverly's breath on her face. The makeup brush just hanging in mid-air. She answered breathlessly, “Its called silver bullet.”

Waverly realized how long she'd just been looking at Nicole's face. She willed her focus to painting Nicole's lip, whispering under her breath, “Like a silver bullet, straight to my heart.”

“What was that?”

“Op, hold still.” Waverly held Nicole's shoulder as she painted a line of blood, down the side of her chin.

 _“No talking_.”

Waverly leaned back, admiring her work. She grabbed a sponge with a bit of zombie gray and dabbed Nicole's cheek and chin. Then she announced, “Perfect.”

She leaned in close and whispered into Nicole's ear “Keep your eye on the dance floor at 8:45.”

Nicole felt such a rush it was hard to hear the words through the tickle of Waverly's hair against her neck and the smell of her perfume.  She gave a thumbs up to acknowledge the message.

Ashley turned to admire her friend's work. “Perry's gonna love that Waverly. You've outdone yourself.”

Nicole said thanks and went to look for Eliza.

Perry was on the mike again. He announced fifteen minutes until doors open and the lights dropped.  Immediately he noticed angles were off for the disco balls. He found Nicole, “Haught, can you help me with the lights?” The two went to work, adjusting spotlights on opposite sides of the gym.

The dance vibe was building with the committee drifting between getting ready and dancing. Perry and Nicole perfected the lights and the dj tested the sound system.

\-------  


Ten minutes in and it was clear that the dance was a huge success. Nicole had been assigned to the photo booth, taking tickets and keeping everything moving. The job kept her busy and entertained, watching students ham it up for the camera. She thought to herself, this really is a _pretty_ great event and it was only getting started.

About forty minutes in, all but one of the cheerleaders abandoned the ticket table. Nicole checked her watch and realized it was time. 8:45.  She looked to the dance floor and the line of kids waiting for a photo followed her eyes to see what was up.

Two minutes later the opening chords of Michael Jackson’s _Thriller_ played loudly, echoing across the gym.

The gym doors slammed open and cheer team stumbled in with perfect zombie walks.

Nicole and the entire rest of the room turned right and stared as the girls reenacted the dance sequence from the famous video.

Nicole was mesmerized. She figured no one could tell that she was only watching Waverly. There was a moment when Waverly caught her eye. Nicole tipped her hat back at her favorite cheerleader and Waverly waved back. The only one in the whole room who noticed was Perry, who had been hoping for her to catch his glance instead.

  


Waverly returned to the dance after their big number. She was glad to finally set aside her cheerleader uniform and wear her disco costume. She and Chrissy had a blast at the thrift store, sifting through polyester patterns until Waverly had found a silver jumpsuit with a halter top and a tiny little pink belt. She admired the thin spaghetti straps and the deep neckline. When she hit the dance floor, the Earp was ready to rock.

In the prep before, Stephanie had directed all the girls to dance with the co-sponsors first.

Waverly remembered the sting she felt as Stephanie rolled her eyes with the caveat, “Except the girls basketball team. Like, ew, gross.”

As few of the cheerleaders sneered and rolled their eyes at each other. _Whatever._

  


Finally Nicole’s shift at the photo booth was over, she found Eliza tucked behind the snack table, nibbling on Doritos. Nicole was surprised to see two bullet wounds stuck to her friend's forehead. The blonde winked back at her friend and then grimaced pointing to the fake blood dripping from the craters in her forehead.

Nicole leaned in, “You look stunning.”

Eliza smiled sincerely, “I'm glad someone noticed.”

“You wanna get a photo.”

“And document the tubular looks we’ve got on tonight? Excellent idea, Boris.”  She linked her arm through Nicole's, “Lead the way.”

In the background Milli Vanilli was singing _Girl You Know It's True._ Nicole saw Waverly dancing with Champ Hardy. The hockey player moved his hand to Waverly's hips but Waverly moved them back to her shoulders with a friendly smile.

As they waited in line for a picture, Nicole sidled up to Eliza and said, “I don't know what's scarier: your face or this music.”

Eliza glanced back, “Or watching Waverly dance with Hardy.”

“Hardy. Hardly! I'm…” Nicole shook her head and wrinkled her nose. “…we’re just friends.”

Eliza looked back at the redhead dubiously, but didn't say anything out loud. Not that she had to.

Nicole kicked at the ground and said under her breath, “For now. Don’t jinx me!”

The photo booth was a quick detour before returning to the snack table for punch. Waverly was now dancing with Cam, while Skip waited in the wings ready for the next dance.  

Nicole smiled to herself when she heard the first chords. The DJ was playing the Slits cover of _I Heard it Through the Grapevine._ She loved that song. She turned to Eliza, “I'm a thinking that this might be the best song we hear all night.  Let's dance.”

Eliza’s face was skeptical but she couldn't resist the offer. It was a dance after all.  

Nicole and Eliza danced and jumped through the song. Waverly and Skip were nearby, near enough that Nicole got in some coordinated shimmies with her favorite cheerleader.  The four jumped in synch through the final beats of the song.

  


After that, the DJ managed to stick to disco until the grande finale, when awards for best costume were awarded and the dance crescendoed to its conclusion.

  


\------

  
  


Nicole was holding tight to As and Bs in her classes. Eliza was walking her through trig, which got exponentially more difficult as the semester progressed. Mr. Miller was known to be the toughest teacher on campus. It was like a dark cloud hung above him as he walked the halls. Occasionally the girls would see Jeremy and Waverly in the library, but only briefly.

Dolls suggested the team do morning runs to focus on cardio. He asked Eliza to lead the effort. Three days a week Nicole participated despite increasingly cold temperatures as the days grew shorter. Each morning she and Eliza had a new greeting, often breakfast related.

“Hey bacon and eggs.”

“Butter and toast.”

Their comradery was rewarded on the court.

The girls basketball team was undefeated for the season, with two wins against strong rivals. Haught and Shapiro were clearly the stars of the team. Cryderman even came out to a a game to acknowledge their success. On the morning PA announcements, the girls were awarded athlete of the week back to back.

The same week, Nicole found an especially nice note in her locker from Waverly.

_I'm glad someone else had noticed your awesome skills. You're so hot, you're on fire._

_Go Nicole._

_You'll always be my favorite devil._

Most of Waverly’s notes were read and tossed aside. This one went to the top drawer of Nicole's dresser, a little momento.

\------

 

Despite excellent cheerleading, the boys basketball team had only had one win under their belt.

Waverly was very much aware of the fact that they _never_ cheered for the girls team.

She wished she could change that, but all eyes were on the hockey team. And the two teams, girls’ basketball and hockey, played at exactly the same time.

Perry, Bryce, Cam and Skip had lead the team to a awesome season. So far, it was on track to be record season so.  The school was elated. A place in the playoffs was assured. Perry had a smile glued to his face. Waverly joked that his face must have gotten frozen like that.

Besides that, Waverly had her own pet project, leaving Nicole encouraging notes at least once a week. If she couldn’t bring herself to talk face-to-face, she could at least leave a note.

  


\------

  
  


Clootie’s cheer squad was as winning as ever.  Each halftime they brought out the schools favorites _: Another One Bites the Dust_ and  _We Will Rock You._  The team had danced these same routines at the local cheer competition and easily secured a place at the district event in Calgary for early in January.

Each afternoon, Clootie had the girls practice. She was relentless.

The music was loud in when Cryderman came into the practice room with a glare on his face and a folded newspaper in his hand. He silently beckoned Clootie to a join him in the hall.

A few minutes later, Constance came back with a dour look on her face. She turned off the music and said, “Okay girls, you have the afternoon off. See you tomorrow. Same time, same place.”

Waverly packed up her bag and lingered around the locker room. Gus would be there, eventually. She saw Clootie in her office with her head in her hands. She tossed the newspaper off to the side and it slid to the floor.

“Good work today, Waverly.”

“Thanks Coach.” Waverly looked at the paper on the floor. It bold black letters she read the headline, _Queen Vocalist Freddie Mercury Dies of AIDS._ She wasn’t sure what to say. Seeing a teacher in emotional distress was _seriously_ uncomfortable. “Um, see you tomorrow.”

Waverly decided not to linger any longer in the locker rooms. She was struck by another intriguing possibility: girls basketball practice.

In the back of the gym, Waverly found a spot next to a concrete column. She watched the practice, while reading _The Great Gatsby_ , reading the same paragraph over an over, as she lost her place.

Out of the corner, she could hear Clootie and another voice arguing. She set down her book and snuck a look. It was Cryderman. The door was closed and the voices were muffled, but she could still make out the words.

“Goddamnit Constance, I will not have our girls and the whole school dancing to a song, by that… That…”

“What?! Spit it out.”

“That pervert!”

“It’s 1991 David. We should mourn the man, not insult him.”

The door opened and Waverly ducked behind the column to stay out of sight. She heard the principal whisper back, “I can tell we don’t see eye to eye on this. But you’ll have to change the program.”

“Or what?”

“Or else you’ll be linked with those missing girls.”

“You wouldn’t dare?”

His voice was calculated, “Try me.” He walked off leaving Clootie staring at the floor. Waverly tried not to move, for fear she’d be caught eavesdropping. When she heard the heels clacking against the hard floors and walking away, she breathed a heavy sigh of relief. As she turned around, she saw the entire girls basketball team walking towards her.

“Hey Waverly.” Nicole waved goodbye and hung back to talk to Waverly.

“Hey yourself.” She pointed to Nicole with two finger guns. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“I could say the same thing to you.”

“Well, practice was cut short by a little bit of old fashioned small-mindedness.”

Nicole pretended to be incredulous, “No!”

“Who would have thought?! Folks here are just as nice as peach pie.” Waverly tried to joke to calm her nerves, but she had a bit of anger still searing in her voice. She was thinking about Cryderman, but also about the way Earps were treated in this town, the way Wynonna had to fight for every scrap she ever got out of life.

Nicole reached out and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her, “Some are even  _nicer_ than peach pie, if you ask me. Thanks for the notes.”

Waverly shook her head, grinning at Nicole’s unexpected chivalry. She was shocked at how much better Nicole could make her feel. _It was definitely the dimples._ She tried not to blush. She went to grab Nicole’s hand and slide it off her shoulder. “Careful there tiger.“ She kept ahold of Nicole’s fingers, swinging her hand back and forth gently, “Your tough girl reputation is in serious danger here.” Waverly noticed the sweat on Nicole’s chest.

“Come on, I thought all my secrets were safe with you.”

There was a sound of someone coughing and then clearing their throat. Waverly let Nicole’s hand drop.

It was Eliza, “Haught, sorry to interrupt. Coach Dolls has his clipboard out. He wants us both back in his office before we leave tonight.”

Nicole turned to Waverly, “Look like duty calls.”

“Alright, well don’t let me keep you. Thanks for cheering me up. But it pretty sure that supposed to be my job, officially”

“See ya.”

\-------

 

The following afternoon, Clootie announced a change in music with the same routine. “It has been decided that we can no longer perform to _Queen_  at school events.”

The girls murmured and looked at each other with various degrees of shock and confusion. Clootie's face was an exercise in self control that seemed to be losing ground in her fiery eyes. In the front row, Stephanie Jones shared a knowing glance with two girls sitting next to her.

Coach had the girls run through ten different songs trying to find the right mix. The squad was on pins and needles fuming. The favorite elements had to be scrapped and new ones built from scratch. The week was a bust and Saturday's halftime show lackluster.

Monday afternoon, Clootie came to them determined, “Girls, there are some people at this school that have a problem with the music I’ve chosen. I’ve thought about it long and hard. I’ve seen the bravery in Anita Hill. No man’s gonna keep us down.”

Clootie paced in front of them as she spoke, her pink heels ticking off the rhythm in her speech. “Screw them.”

The girls were silent hanging on every word. “We will not be silenced. But we will need to be crafty. I need every girl on this squad to commit to extra practices. We will win the District competition dancing to _Queen_ and no one will dare stop us when we play it again at Regionals.”

Waverly was among the group cheering for this news. She was inspired by this rebellion and it got her thinking about what she was going to next with her own dilemma with Nicole. She liked the way it looked to be brave and she was starting to think she might be able to do it too.

She knew exactly what she wanted to do.

  


\------

  
  


After final cheer practice before the holiday, Waverly heard Stephanie, Becky and Ashley talking.

“Did you see Eliza and her new _friend?”_

“Like, gag me with a jock strap.”

Waverly wondered.  _Were they talking about Nicole?_

“Did you see them at the dance?”

“Uh, totes.”

“Beth says she has a tattoo.”

Waverly could hear Stephanie’s voice, clearly implying more. “Seems to me they might more than friends, if you ask me.”

They snickered. “Oh yeah, those girls look like they play for the same team, if you get my drift.”

Waverly walked by as if she hadn't been listening and waved goodbye to her teammates.

Her next stop was Nicole's locker to drop off a note before the end of the semester. _Ugh_ , _had she waited too long? Eliza and Nicole were practically joined at the hip. Could Stephanie be right?_

Stephanie yelled out, “Waverly, don’t forget the blood drive. Clootie says its mandatory for the squad.”  
Waverly turned around and gave a thumbs up with a toothless smile. She felt the note burning in her opposite hand. The doubts popping up in her head, trickled down to her finger tips. She rubbed the paper between her fingers and gritted her teeth.

Waverly had a plan to give Nicole the note and she 100% hated changing plans. She waved tootles a second time and spun around on her heel. She was back on track and headed straight to Nicole’s locker.

She sped off around a corner and then walked more slowly letting all those second thoughts sink in, step-by-step. The note was already written and the locker was within sight. She turned back momentarily and then did a 180 returning coolly to her original path.

She had a plan and, damn it, she was going to follow through.

_What does Stephanie Jones know anyway? Wynonna would say Jack shit and her big sister was usually right._

Waverly sighed and folded the note one more time in her hand.

On the way she ran into Jeremy.

He had a purple messenger bag over his shoulder and a big puffy red jacket with fur framing his face. He said, “Hay Waverly.  What brings you to the south wing this time of day? Totally out of your way....” He nudged her with his elbow.

She blushed.

He went on, “Any chance it's to place a note in a certain red head’s locker?”

She wrinkled her nose, “I should never included you in my top secret mission.”

“Um, okay. As I recall you said something like ‘ _Do you know where Nicole Haught’s locker is?’_ And I said, ‘ _Word to your mother.’_ And you stared at me for like five minutes waiting for me to tell you without asking me directly.”

He laughed, “It was totally tubular to have such  _valuable_ intell. And getting the exact three digits without getting caught, I got a taste of the James Bond action. Take that Roger Moore.”

Waverly digressed, “Who's your guy? Connery?”

“One hundred percent.”

“How long do you think they'll keep Dalton?”

“Ugh, too long already.” He rolled his eyes.

Waverly grabbed the tangent, “Almost as bad as Michael Keaton as Batman?”  
“Don’t get me started. What. Were. They. Thinking.”

“Exactly. Right. Wait! What do you mean?”

“Burton. Totally wrong move.”

Waverly nodded.

“Can you believe, they’re making a sequel?” Jeremy hands were both in the air. He caught himself getting too wrapped up in the moment and looked at Waverly.

“No. What is the world coming to?” She fidgeted with the note and Jeremy saw what was in her hands.

Jeremy grabbed his friend by her shoulders. “But Waverly you _cannot_ distract me with British espionage and holy hell-casting in Batman.” He wagged his finger in her face, gesturing no, no no. “Not when there's so much intrigue right here in the halls of Purgatory High.”  He stared at her intensely, “What’s up with all the notes? I see her getting them once a week.”

“It's nothing. Just cheering on the star athletes.” She paused and then very quickly said **, “** and asking about a winter solstice sleepover.”

Jeremy’s eyes lit up. He silently did his same boom-chicka-boom-boom dance. He silently mouthed the words, “Sleep over” making air quotes with his hands and winking up a storm.

Waverly bit her lip trying _not_ smile or blush. And failed at both.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this. Things are heating up as we head towards the winter break.
> 
> I love comments, if you have any thoughts to share.


	9. Winter Solstice: 1991

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleep-over for two, sledding, a storm, hot chocolate, and marshmallows. What more could you ask for?

Nicole arrived late Saturday afternoon with a sleeping bag under one arm and a backpack over both shoulders. Her cheeks were bright red with the wind chilling her to the bone on the short walk to the front door. She was regretting her refusal to take Ginny's ugly old mittens.

Maybe she’d been a bit nervous- shuffling through her pajamas for about fifteen minutes.

Maybe she could feel sweat dripping under her layers, despite the bone chilling weather.

All those second guesses were behind her when Nicole knocked on the McCready’s front door. She took a deep breath feeling the cold burn her sinuses.

Waverly pulled her inside, quickly closing the door behind them. “Get in here Haught.  This might be the coldest you've ever been in your life, right?”

Nicole stamped her feet on the mat to knock the snow off her boots, “Might be.” She started to unwrap the scarf around her neck, when Waverly stopped her.

“Wait.  Before you do that. I have a plan.  I know the weather’s crazy cold, but I _really_ want to take you sledding. At least one run.” Her eyes opened wide with excitement. “It'll be dark soon. And it's only getting colder.” Waverly looked Nicole squarely in the face, “Are you game?”

How could she resist. Nicole smiled broadly, “I'm game. But do you have any mittens?”

Waverly laughed, “Absolutely. We are not leaving this house without mittens.” She looked Nicole up and down, “You need snow pants too. Let me see what we can wrangle up in Wynonna’s closet.”

Minutes later, Nicole was reluctantly pulling a pair of black snow overalls over her ripped black jeans. “Are you sure this is right?”

“You look cute. Besides, they're black. What could be better?” As if answering her own question she dug her arms deep in the closet and pulled out a knit hat. Or at least it looked like a hat. “Check this out.” _Yes, even better._

Waverly pulled a ski mask over her head, with her devilish grin and smiling eyes still visible through the knit openings in the face.

Nicole laughed out loud pointing at Waverly, “That is terrifying. Oh my god.” She curled over laughing more, “Do you have another one?”

Waverly took it off and her hair clung to it with static cling, “I wish. You can wear it.”

Nicole grabbed the mask and pulled it over her head. She asked, “How do I look?”

Waverly put her index finger to her chin, “You look ready to tackle McCready mountain. Like an axe murderer ready to tackle McCready mountain.”

The pair walked stiffly down the stairs.  Waverly detoured them through the mudroom where a long sled was waiting.  She grabbed the sled and they were on their way.

At the first gust of wind Nicole was glad to be wearing the ski mask. The walk through the pines and up a small hill was beautiful. The hallmark quiet of the Ghost River Triangle was magnified in the snow, absorbing the world and shining bright.

The climb though calf deep snow was a workout. Nicole was glad to feel her heart pumping and warming her up. Waverly turned back with a smile, “Almost there.”

Nicole lost sight of Waverly near the rise. She followed her tracks in the snow and at the end of the footsteps found Waverly lining up the sled on a steep treeless section of the backside of the mountain. She jammed the tracks of the sled into the snow expertly and smiled back at her friend. “Are you ready?”

Nicole shrugged, “Show me the way.”

Waverly patted the sled, “Sit here. Scoot to the front.”

Nicole straddled the sled and lowered herself onto the wood slats. The sled slipped slightly and Nicole jumped up.

Waverly grabbed the sled before it slid far. “Whoa, there cowgirl.  She held firmly to the back of the sled while Nicole gave it another try.

She sat down, carefully anchoring herself and the sled with her foot

Waverly said. “Looking good.” And then nudged her forward, “Make room for me, Kareem Abdul Jabar.”

Before Nicole knew what was happening, Waverly's knees were wrapped under her arms and tucked tightly on either side of her legs.

Nicole could feel her mouth dry and her heart pound. Just as suddenly, Waverly urged the sled forward with her hips. _Holy mother of God._ Nicole had a hard time believing this was actually happening.

Waverly grabbed Nicole around the waist with one arm, giving orders, “Push us with your left.  I've got this side.”

The two urged the sled forward a few inches.

Gravity took hold slowly and then with a sudden force. Nicole held tight to the bottom of the sled with both hands, grabbing Waverly's knees in the process.

The sled followed the slope of the hill. It veered to the right and Waverly called out, “Lean left.”

Nicole followed Waverly's lead and pulled her weight to one side. Their course moved toward an open section of the slope and then flattened out before gliding to a stop.

Waverly whooped, “Whoa. Wasn't that great?!” She jumped to standing.

Nicole slipped the balaclava off her face to rest on her forehead. Her face was glowing, “Wow. I don't know how we could top that.”

Waverly was running off a bit and yelled back, “We’re just getting started.” She collected some snow in her hands and threw a snowball that landed squarely on Nicole's knee. Snow flew everywhere.

Nicole was not the most adept snowball maker, but she had good aim.  Her lopsided snowballs made a few good hits. She tipped the sled on its side and took cover behind it, lobbing a few scattered snowballs at Waverly who was carefully stocking up ammo a few yards away.

Nicole stood momentarily and threw a snowball right at Waverly. It would have hit her in the shoulder, but Waverly deflected it with her hand.

Waverly grabbed a small pile of snowballs and headed towards Fort Nicole.

She began her onslaught, carefully taking aim as Nicole dove behind the sled.

Poof, poof, poof. The impact on the wood slats on the sled was undeniable.

Nicole peeked out, above the edge just in time to get one soft snowball squarely in the face. “Ouch. Fuck!”

“Oh my gosh.” Waverly set down her snowballs and rushed up to Nicole. “Are you okay?”

Nicole wiped off the snow from her face and quickly scooped in out from where it had collected along her neck. She could feel the crystals melting and sliding down her chest and back. “Woo! That’s cold.”

“I didn’t mean to hit you in the face.”

“No?” Nicole had a devious grin on as she looked at Waverly.

She jumped up and ran towards her, tackling her squarely in the ribs and knocking them both into the deep, soft snow. “Payback time.”

Waverly squealed as Nicole brushed up snow from both sides, covering her in a thin blanket. She fought back, grabbing fistfuls of snow and flinging them back up to Nicole’s laughing face. They were trapped in a momentary blizzard.

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s leg and twisted around, dragging Nicole into the snow, with a sudden force, “Ah-ha! Not so easy.”

Nicole held her hands above her head and crafted a snowball quickly from two big handfuls of snow. She haphazardly tossed at Waverly and hit her squarely in the neck. Waverly squealed and yelled out, “Truce. Truce.” She quickly unzipped her front, trying to remove as much snow as possible before it melted inside her clothes.

Nicole quickly abandon the battle, “Yes, truce.” She held up both hands in surrender, “I’m waving a white flag. No more, I promise.” She made a small cross on her heart to seal the promise.

Waverly had lost track of time. She looked around, noticing the shift in light of dusk approaching.

She turned to Nicole, “We better go. We’ve got a little climb.”

Waverly saw the look of fatigue on Nicole's face, “Sorry, there's only one way back, but once we make it to the top, we can sled part of the way home.”

Waverly grabbed the rope and started up the mountain with Nicole at her side. As they walked, they caught up from the fall semester and commiserated.

“What a tough semester.” Waverly said, “I am so glad to have a break.”

“Me too. Two weeks with no math homework. I hate Killer Miller.”

“No human pyramids."

“No speed drills. And I'm finally done with Econ. Next semester Eliza convinced me to take an easy elective. Three cheers for Ceramics.  Woot, woot.” Nicole raised her hand in celebration.

Waverly paused a second at the mention of Eliza.

Nicole asked, “Are you switching any classes in the spring?”

“No, another semester more French for me. But I am looking forward to two weeks away from Cryderman’s creepy thumbs up signs.”

Waverly jokingly cheered with a hand on her hip, shaking an imaginary pompom with her opposite hand. “Ugh. He _made_ us stop dancing to _Queen._ What a creep!”

“Wait, why?”

“After Freddie Mercury died, he came and changed the program.”

“Because he died of AIDS?”

“Yup.”

“That's fucked.”

“Right? Besides the closed-mindedness, it's totally our best number. Maybe I could show you my solo some time.”

“Oh, wow.” In the back of her mind, the little devil on Nicole's shoulder was saying, _Yes, please._ She opted to say, “That would be cool.”

At the top of the hill, they could see the McCready house. Behind them, clouds were looming. A cold wind was pushing south with flecks of snow caught in the force of a storm. They had made good time to the top of the mountain, sensing a shift in the weather. Both Waverly and Nicole heaved a sigh of relief at the top of rise, seeing the perfect little house waiting for them.

Waverly said, “I’ve got hot cocoa and rum waiting for us at the house.”

Nicole held herself against the building cold of the wind. “Ooo. Sounds perfect.”

Waverly set down the sled and angled it toward the house. “This time, I’m in front.”

Nicole nodded, “I’m always down for a little Quid Pro Quo.”

Waverly smiled, “Latin, eh?”

Nicole smiled, “Nah, police and cops shows.”

“Huh, interesting.” Waverly checked the angle of the sled one more time, “Let's do it.”

They settled onto the sled quickly and angled their faces against the wind and snow. As Nicole wrapped her arms delicately around Waverly’s middle she looked up to the sky, desperate to keep her cool. The warmth of another body instantly felt good. She could feel Waverly lean right into her.

“Ready.”

“And.”

“Go”

With the force of the ride, Nicole held tight and screamed in delight. She tucked her face into Waverly’s back to shield it from the snow, which was building rapidly and collecting in icy patches on their coats and scarves.

They rushed across the open space and into the house as quickly as they could, pounding their feet on the porch as they rushed in, knocking off accumulated snow and frost as they went. The wind was whipping against the door, which Waverly pulled open forcefully and then pushed closed again once they were both inside. “Just in time.” She pulled hard on her scarf, which was icy on the outside, but wet and cold against her skin.

There was a small fire in the fireplace. Once Waverly had removed some layers, she grabbed some logs and loaded up the hearth with three more big pieces of wood. Nicole hung back, watching the expert at work.

Waverly admired her work and went back to the mudroom to remove the last of her snow gear. Nicole followed suit and then back into the main room of the house. The fire called to them and they both leaned into the flames. They were crouched in tight with their bare hands warming in the glow. Waverly looked over shyly admiring Nicole’s porcelain glow. Nicole caught her looking and blushed, turning away quickly.

Waverly shook off her nerves, “If we’re gonna have hot chocolate, I better get moving otherwise I’ll never leave this fire.” She walked to the kitchen.

Nicole found a spot on the couch and curled her legs up under a wool blanket. Outside, she could hear the storm against the house. She was glad to be safe inside.

Waverly was back shortly with an adorable tray with two steamy mugs of cocoa and a bottle of Malibu on the side. She set it to the side and carefully handed Nicole a mug.

Nicole took a sip, “Just what I needed. So, where are Gus and Curtis?”

“Poker night at Shorty's. They usually help Shorty out once a month. So. They won't be back until late.”

“Cool.”  Nicole swooped her air off her face and wondered what else Waverly had planned for them.

Waverly joined Nicole on the couch, gradually warming up as well. She held her mug with both hands and let the steam cloud around her face. “Not too bad, if I do say so myself.”

When there was about two inches clear at the top of their mugs, Waverly grabbed the rum bottle by the throat. “You game?”

Nicole shrugged and reached over with her mug, so Waverly could fill it.

Waverly eyed the pour carefully, “Wynonna’s contribution.” She stopped her pour just shy of the rim and smirked back at Nicole. “I stole it from her room.”  She whispered and held a finger to her lips, “Shh.”

They clanked mugs, “Cheers.”

Nicole added, “To Wynonna.”

Waverly sipped and stared into the flames, “She’s not so bad. I think I’ve been too hard on her.”

“Sometimes when life's hard, it's easy to build up a shell to protect yourself. Maybe she's just a big ole softie once you get past the bravado.”

Waverly looked back squarely at Nicole. She squinted in concentration and sipped delicately at the hot drink, “Mm-hmm.” She sipped some more and let the fire warm her body. “I've seen that in _some other_ people I know.  Must be contagious.”

Nicole smiled back, “Watch out Waverly Earp. You could be next.”

“Hardly. I'm too worried about getting people to like me. My own feelings are last in line.”

Nicole felt those words shake her, “You deserve to be happy.” As she spoke, she could hear Ginny in the back of her mind.

“Yeah?  You think so?”

“I know so.  Come on. Don't I look like someone who know what she's talking about?”

“Clearly.”

“So, we agree.”  She raised her mug for another toast.

Nicole shivered with the impact of the alcohol running down her throat, “Waverly Earp, you're gonna get me drunk.”

“All part of my master plan.”

“To what?”

Nicole's words left Waverly’s mouth feeling very dry and suddenly a little bit parallelized.

Waverly smiled back.

Nicole smirked, “‘Cause if you think you need to get me drunk first, you're wrong.”

Waverly was panicking but her body stayed frozen in place, not wanting to disturb the momentum but too afraid to take the next step.

Nicole saw Waverly’s eyes flicker down to her lips and then back up to meet her own. She had an idea. She said, “I’ll close my eyes and…” she paused taking in a deep breath and winked. “…you do whatever you want.” And then she did just what she promised. She held her mug tightly and gently closed her eyes.

She could hear Waverly set down her own mug of cocoa and feel her weight shifting on the couch.  Nicole's face was flush from the rum, but she knew the feelings she was having were more than a little booze in her system.  She waited patiently, not sure what might happen next.

She was pleasantly surprised to feel Waverly's fingers on her neck, gradually traveling north to the shaved back of her head.

It tickled a bit. Mainly because the touch was so tenuous and gentle.

Nicole tried to contain her smile, “That tickles.”

“It's so soft.”  Waverly gave the shaved underside of Nicole's head a firmer touch; “I've been wanting to do that for ages.”

Nicole blushed and opened her eyes. “And?”

“And what?!?” Waverly swatted her arm and moved away into the kitchen.

 

Soon the two were building lasagna and listening to loud music in the kitchen.  The mugs of spiked hot cocoa were empty, leaving in their wake, sloppy layers of pasta and spills of red sauce here and there. They sang along to the songs they knew and danced between layers of lasagna.

The girls were so wrapped up in their own world, they hardly noticed the storm building outside.

They slid the lasagna into the oven and popped in _Alien_ in the VCR as their movie for the night.  

Nicole hadn't seen it about two years and was pretty excited to show it to Waverly.

The two shared a blanket on the couch while the smell of delicious lasagna gradually filled the house. The suspense on screen was mesmerizing. Waverly slowly inched closer and closer to Nicole until their legs were touching, but the movie kept their attention on the screen more than one might expect.

About halfway through film they both jumped when the phone rang.  At the same moment, Nicole ran to the oven when the timer beeped and Waverly answered the phone.  Nicole could only hear half of the conversation.

“Hi.”

“Yup.”

“Oh.”

“We’re okay. No. Nothing like that.”

“Oh!  Well, have fun.”

“Mm-hmm. Will do.”

“Okay. Tomorrow.”

“Love you too. Bye”

Waverly set the phone down and looked up. “Apparently Gus and Curtis are stuck in town. The storm’s too much.”  As she spoke they looked through the windows and outside.

As if on cue, the house shook with a gust of wind. Waverly pulled back the curtains to see the storm blanketing Nicole's Bronco and everything else outside.  The wind pushed its way down the chimney. Instinctively, Waverly added more wood to the fire and shoved the doormats into the crack at the base of the doors.

Nicole had a hot casserole in her hands with a question on her face.  

“Oh my gosh. Set it here.” Waverly gestured to the butcher-block counter.

With athletic reflexes, Nicole set down the hot dish and with hands in mitts retreating quickly and shaking off the heat.

There was another thrust of wind against the house and just like that, the power went out.

Boom.  

Darkness.

“Shit balls.” Waverly set her fork down, “This wasn't part of the plan.”

Nicole’s voice was playful, “I don't know. It could be kinda fun.”

“Ya think?!”

“I mean, I will miss the big finale of Alien, where Sigourney Weaver fights the creature while wearing nothing but a skimpy pair of undies. But, ehh, another time.”

“No, you're right. Let's roll with this.” Waverly's spirit was renewed, “Dinner’s ready. We can eat with candles.” Just the words sent her heart racing. “After that, roasted marshmallows, minus the music and curling iron.”

Waverly found a flashlight and then candles. They hungrily ate their dinner while the fire crackled and the storm blew on.

Nicole asked, “What were you thinking with the curling iron?”

“Y’know typical slumber party stuff. We do each other's hair in crazy styles and…” As she spoke, Waverly stopped soaking in the look on Nicole's face. She was thoroughly listening, but had a look of curiosity, not familiarity.

“Is that not how you do sleepovers in BC?”

Nicole shrugged, “I mean, what do I know? I guess that might be a thing.”

Waverly shrugged, “You know what, I don't have a clue either.  It's not like I've been to many slumber parties myself.”

“Really? I'm surprised.”

“Don't be. The Earps are not high on anyone's invite list. Haven't you heard? We're cursed. Basically I've been over to Chrissy’s and that's it. One time Wynonna let me tag along when they teepeed Stephanie's sweet sixteen party. Wynonna and some guy covered her car in eggs. I guess that doesn't really count as a sleepover but we made up for not getting invited”

Nicole's eyes were wide. “I'll think twice before crossing the Earps.”

“Shh. Don't tell anyone.  That's totally confidential.”

“My lips are sealed.”

They could see lines of white snow building on the window panes, turning the squares into rounded dark shapes that got smaller and smaller as the snow continued to fall.

“Um, Nicole?”

“”Yeah.”

“I heard a rumor that you were, like, seeing Eliza Shapiro.” Waverly's eyes were fiddling with a loose strand on her sweater. “Is that true?”

Nicole almost choked on her lasagna. “Um no. Where'd you hear that?”

“Locker room stuff.”

“We're totally just friends.”  Nicole was surprised. This was 100% out of the blue.

“Friends. Right. Friends are good.”

“If you don't mind me asking, who said that?”

“Stephanie Jones.”

“Pfft. She totally hates Eliza. I mean, not to gossip, but it wouldn't be the first time she's lied to get Eliza on the shit list.”

“Yeh, but for now she's head cheerleader and I'm stuck with her.”

“Bummer.” Then Nicole nervously tossed out, “It's not _all_ total BS though. You know I like girls, right?”

Waverly’s fork froze and then she let it rest on the edge of her plate. “Um, Yeah, I had my suspicions. I didn't want to jump to the _wrong_ conclusion.”

“I mean, I'm _pretty_ obvious. I have a pictures of Linda Hamilton and Buck Williams in my locker.” As Nicole spoke she could see Waverly's smile lighten and felt a little bit of tension leave the air.

“Well I haven't seen you locker, but…”

“There's also my distinct tomboy look.” Nicole gestured to her clothes and hair with a grimace and non-verbal ta-da. “Right?”

Waverly's glance flickered back at Nicole, quickly going from head to toe. “Don't worry, Haught.  I see you for the unique unicorn that you are.”

The both were smiling.

Waverly was very serious though. Nicole waited for eye contact from Waverly, when it came she felt a rush of blood come to her cheeks.

 

After dinner, Waverly brought out a bag of marshmallows and called Nicole over to the fire.

The two leaned in close to the fire, holding their marshmallows in the sweet spots near glowing red coals.

Nicole said, “This is nice.”

Waverly said, “You're nice.”

Nicole had seen hints of flirting earlier in the evening, but at that moment it was undeniable. She busied herself with marshmallow details while she let her brain absorb what was happening.  The light was romantic. Even the sound and smell of the fire was like something out of a movie.

They ate their first round and immediately set up another pair of marshmallows for roasting.

Nicole reached out a hand to lean closer to the coals, “Sorry for not being more upfront, sooner. I thought you might freak out.” Nicole looked down. “I… our friendship is _really_ important to me. I didn't want to wreck it.”

“Nicole, we’re all good.”

“Phew. ‘Cause if we’re going to kick me out, that storm looks pretty serious.”

Waverly leaned into Nicole with a playful look in her face.  She pointed at Nicole. “You. Are. Stuck. Here. With. Me.”

Nicole swallowed deeply. Waverly's face was really close. She glanced down at her lips. The two looked at each other intently.

Nicole noticed the colors in Waverly's eyes. She could even smell her shampoo.  

The air felt thick and heavy, like time was standing still.

For Waverly it was all too much. She used her pointer finger against Nicole's shoulder to push herself back out of Nicole's space and was back sitting down in a flash.

She settled down into a comfortable position. Her heart was pounding like a drum, a very loud drum. Her hands were clammy and her pits were dripping.  She pulled at her collar to get some air.

Waverly was so busy composing herself; she didn't even notice Nicole doing the same.

There was a palpable silence filling the space between the two of them as they stared into the flames. Almost forgotten skewers of marshmallow finally made their way into the fireplace.

Nicole saw Waverly’s hand next to hers and moved a little closer so their pinkies were just barely touching.  Waverly kept her eyes on the fire, but looped her little finger over Nicole's.

Nicole tried to stay focused on the browning edges of her marshmallow that was slowing sinking down on the stick.  She didn't want to move her hand, but had to catch her marshmallow before it was too late.

She shifted her weight and rescued the marshmallow just in time, popping the searing hot bite into her mouth.

She stood up and grabbed another, settling back into place. She deftly set her hand on the warm stone where it had been before.

Moments later, she smiled to herself as Waverly set her hand gently on top of Nicole's.  

Nicole looked shyly over to Waverly who was staring bravely into the fire, with her heart beating a million miles a minute.

Waverly laced her fingers around Nicole’s, and closed her eyes at the same time, overwhelmed by the feelings exploding inside her.

Nicole lifted her hand ever so slightly to give Waverly the space she needed to slide her fingers around.

Moments felt like an eternity.

Waverly let the warmth of the touch radiate to her toes.

She had never been so bold before. _So far, so good._ Wow.

Waverly was thinking about what next _small_ move she could make, when Nicole suddenly sputtered out, “Waverly, watch out!”

Waverly opened her eyes and her marshmallow was fully engulfed in flames, black and melting into the fire in searing drips.

“Oh my gosh.”  Waverly laughed and pulled it from the fire. She quickly blew it out and pulled the charred bits off, only feeling the heat too late to stop the burn.

“Ouch. Ouch. Ouch.”  She fidgeted to get the hot sugar off her hands.

Nicole said, “Let me get you some ice.” The house was fairly dark, but Nicole made it to the freezer in the candlelight and found an ice cube.

When she got back to Waverly, she was standing and reaching to get the ice from Nicole, “Thanks.”

Waverly held the ice cube in her fingers against the burn and instantly felt relief. “That was stupid.” She looked at her hands and slid the ice cube back and forth over the burn. Nicole watched her, wanting to help but unsure of what to do next.

Waverly bit her lip and shook her head, “Thanks for coming to the rescue.”

All Waverly could think about was the fact that just seconds ago she and Nicole had been holding hands. Her mind was flooded with thoughts of Nicole.

In the moment, Waverly set aside any lingering doubts and decided to be brave.

She knew what she wanted.

She wanted to be closer to Nicole again, like right away.

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck, “Glad to help. I…”

She looked back up at Waverly not sure what to say next. Waverly had this look on her face that Nicole had not seen before. It stopped her from speaking. Nicole completely forgot what she was even saying.

Waverly looked steadily at Nicole, unaware of the ice cube dripping in her hand.

Waverly stepped forward, just inches from Nicole.

The fire was crackling and the house held firm against the storm, but all either one of them could hear was the pounding of their hearts, thundering in their ears. Nicole took Waverly's hand by the fingers, and smiled as Waverly shyly smiled back.

Waverly wondered if this was really happening. Before she lost her nerve, Waverly quickly pushed herself up on her tiptoes and pulled Nicole down toward her.

Waverly's fingers were like ice on the back of Nicole's neck, but the kiss was so warm and tender that Nicole didn't flinch one bit.

At first, Waverly’s lips hit her with a shocking force but she quickly adjusted as Nicole responded, at first with her lips, but moments later with her whole body as she leaned into the slow dance of their lips against each other. Nicole tasted sweet, like melted sugar and cinnamon and strawberries. Her lips were soft. Waverly melted into the revelation. All these questions she didn't have words for were suddenly gone, evaporating into thin air with that kiss.

Waverly's hands held Nicole close, with a thumb tracing her earlobe and fingers finding all the sensitive places on the back of Nicole's neck. In response, Nicole instinctively deepened the kiss with her tongue sliding along the edge of Waverly's lips. As she did this, Nicole felt Waverly's body press into hers. Waverly let out a moan.

Things were suddenly moving a little fast. Nicole could feel herself getting turned on, but her heart told her to put on the brakes for just a second.

Nicole stood up fully, pulling their lips apart and looked back down at Waverly. Both girls were smiling with swollen lips and flushed cheeks.

Nicole spoke first, “Wow.”

Waverly blushed and leaned back a bit, taking a deep breath, “Wow is right. You're really good at that.”

Nicole smiled and looked down, suddenly a little shy, but stroking Waverly's hand with her thumb as she spoke “Well, you're very suave." Nicole slid the tip of her nose along the bridge of Waverly's.  She whispered, “And quite the planner.”

Waverly lifted Nicole's chin to see her brown eyes. “I _have_ been thinking about you.” She kissed her lightly on one cheek. “And this.”  She kissed the other cheek, “And this.”

Nicole felt chills up and down her spine   She pulled Waverly's body a little closer and caressed her back.  She drew a line with her finger up Waverly's arm and drew little circles around her collarbone.  She whispered, “And what about this?”

Waverly leaned her forehead against Nicole's chest -and sighed into her touch, “Hmmm, I guess not _that._ Who knew you were so good with your hands? _”_ She looked up into Nicole's face and said, “And you're not _with_ Eliza?”

“No. God no. Waverly, you're all I've been thinking about. That doesn't sound creepy? Does it?”

Before Nicole could finish, Waverly was diving in for another kiss right on the lips, teasing Nicole with a bite of her lips and then with a wide open smile between playful kisses.

Nicole moved down to kiss Waverly's neck. She could feel Waverly's fingers digging into her sides in tandem with the movement of her mouth on Waverly's pulse point. Waverly pulled Nicole down to the couch and the redhead landed fully on top of of her.

With the change in position Nicole could feel the swell of Waverly's breasts.  Her hands traveled north to just barely touch the soft edges of Waverly's curves.

Between heavy breaths, Waverly whispered “Shit, Nicole. You smell so good.” Waverly scooted lower under Nicole to bring their faces close together, taking in the taste and lingering over every moment. “How do you always smell so good?”

They were both breathing heavily. Nicole managed to whisper a reply, “I'm guessing that's a rhetorical question.” She kissed Waverly on the lips, “Right?”

“”Uh-huh.”

Waverly was not interested in talking. The logs on the fire burned down to red coals while they made out on the couch, fully lost in each other.

Waverly left marks up and down Nicole's neck, lost in the pleasure of Nicole's response to her affections. Nicole's waffle-knit henley was more than half unbuttoned, with the top of her breasts occasionally getting a quick kiss or two.

Nicole let Waverly lead the way, carefully avoiding a few sensitive areas as her hands traveled around and explored.

Nicole and Waverly's pulses quickened as Nicole's finger brushed the skin between Waverly's top and her acid washed Guess jeans. It was so tempting to go a little higher and place her palm against Waverly's arching back. She wanted to and everything about Waverly's reactions told her advances were welcomed.

But Nicole stopped herself. She pulled back to see Waverly's face “Maybe we should slow down a bit.”

Waverly’s breath was heavy. She took time to let her body slow down.

She could feel Nicole easing away from her, ever so slightly.

Waverly took a deep breath and smoothed  her top. She said, “You wanna get in our pajamas?”

“Okay.” Nicole smiled and came to sitting. She took in a few deep breaths to relax. She had just made out with Waverly. She could still taste her lips and feel the ache in her skin from Waverly's mouth on her neck.

Waverly saw the fire burning low and felt a little chill in the air. She grabbed a thick piece of wood in each hand and quickly fueled the fire. She turned to Nicole, “Let's set up some sleeping bags by the fire. You think you might be able to keep me warm tonight?”

Nicole smiled and did a sarcastic little bow, “As you wish.”

Waverly blushed and eyes Nicole with serious consideration.  She pointed at her, “You.”

Nicole winked and headed to the mudroom for her bag.

  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still T, right?
> 
> Sorry for any typos. I try, I really do.


	10. Winter 1992: Part One: A New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluff continues with New Years Eve at Wynonna's and a surprise birthday party for Nicole.

Waverly pressed Nicole against the wall, quickly reaching two hands under the bottom edge of her crisp white button-up. It was New Years Eve, for Christ's Sake.

Moments before, a quick kiss in the middle of the party with a plastic glass of sparkling wine had _not_ been enough. She’d pulled her girlfriend into the hallway while the rest of the party rocked on.

 

The two had been like this for the past two weeks, in their own little world— swept up and practically oblivious to the world around them. Between shoveling snow and holiday dinners, there were frequent detours to whatever couch, bed or reclined surface was nearby. Waverly gave Nicole cover-up for the hickies on her neck and both girls always had chapstick nearby.

 

When Wynonna invited Waverly to Calgary for New Years Eve, Waverly immediately asked about inviting Nicole.

Wynonna responded, “What, is she like you're new best friend?”

Waverly wasn't prepared for the cat catching her tongue. She was at a loss for words.

Wynonna huffed, “Whatever, yes. I like Haught Pants. And I doubt she’ll drink up all the booze.”

 

When they arrived at the party and Waverly removed her parka to reveal her dress, Nicole had been speechless. But now, she was loving the dress slightly less. The gold sequins chafed against Nicole. Waverly checked the door to Wynonna's room. Finding it unlocked, she snuck them both in with a happy sigh of relief.

They were both a little tipsy. Waverly grabbed Nicole by the loose tie around her neck and then pushed her onto the bed. She flung herself on the bed and then moved her dress up her hips so she could straddle Nicole. Outside they could hear the music pounding and feel the apartment shake with the thunderous dancing.

Waverly's eye were focused on Nicole.

“What?”

“You.” Waverly ran her hands lightly over Nicole who did her best to keep her cool. “Are.” Waverly was teasing Nicole, sliding her fingers under Nicole's shirt, and moving her hips back and forth.

Nicole bit her lip. _Jesus Christ._

“All mine.” Waverly looked quite pleased with herself. She smiled thinking of those words, repeated in her mind.  Nicole is all mine. She teased her, gently grazing Nicole's nipples through the fabric of her top and riding the reaction of Nicole underneath her.

Nicole wouldn't deny it. In that moment and many more, Waverly owned her. She had captured her completely. Nicole watched Waverly pull a black hair tie from her wrist and quickly swish her hair up into a knot.  

Nicole marveled, “You're _so_ prepared!”

Waverly leaned down and slid the tip of the nose along Nicole's. She whispered, “You know I'm a planner.” Nicole could feel Waverly slide off her, deftly still kissing her and then slipping the tips her finger into the waist of Nicole's pants.

Her heart was pounding. Waverly's kisses were driving her wild, but… “Waverly …”

“Mmm?”

“You're so …” Nicole tried to stay focused on talking. Waverly knew just the spot on Nicole's neck to get her juices flowing, but she managed to eek out the rest of her sentence, “…coordinated.”

“Mm, thanks.”

“But, ahh…” Nicole reached her hand to the back of Waverly's neck, to sit up slightly on her elbow, “…there's like a huge party on the other side of the door.”

“I'm perfectly happy here with you.” Waverly traced the edges of Nicole's chin.

“Me too!  That's not it.” Nicole bit her lip. “I'm worried someone might walk in and…”

Waverly whispered, “I locked the door.”

Nicole took a deep breath and spoke quickly to get the words out, “And I don'twantourfirsytimetobeinabackroomatapartyinsomeoneelse'sbed.” _Phew._

She'd gotten the words out.

Waverly climbed back on top of Nicole. “Well, that's very chivalrous of you. And I _do_ see you point. But Nicole!”

She pinned her down with all her strength. “I like you a lot and the ball just dropped and it's New Years. It's just. I…” She was at a loss for words.

“It's okay. You don't have to explain.” Nicole’s dimple was out, which was always a good sign.

Just as she leaned down for a kiss, they heard the door rattle and Wynonna shouting, “What the fudge nuggets?!” There was some stomping followed by a quick click, “Who in the hell would think…?”

Wynonna stopped halfway through the door, “Oh Waverly! Sorry to be a cock block. I just figured some yahoo had…” She stopped again, abruptly, seeing Nicole Haught pinned under her sister.

Wynonna’s eyes bulged out, turning from Nicole to Waverly and back again, putting the pieces together.

Wynonna set her beer down on the dresser. It almost tipped over, but then she caught it in the nick of time and set it upright. “Sorry Waverly. I didn't know. But, uh…” She cleared her throat. “Yeah. So …” Then she grabbed her beer and moved to the door, “Carry on.  Happy New Year, Haught.” Wynonna struggled with the door knob and then gave a strange salute, not quite sure where to look.

When she left, Nicole looked to Waverly for cues. Waverly clenched Nicole's body between her knees and grabbed both her shoulders tightly. “Oh my god!” She laughed. “Jesus! I thought she might have a heart attack.”

“You and me both.” Nicole pantomimed Wynonna's fumbling.

They both laughed, breaking the tension and pressing their foreheads together as the giggles faded away.

Nicole tucked a stray hair from Waverly's cheek, tucking it behind her ear. “You’re good?”

“I'm good.” Waverly looked Nicole firmly in the eyes and pressed her pelvis into Nicole, “I'm very good. But you had a good point.  This is not a safe space to have my way with you.”

Nicole blushed. How could she not, when Waverly was so in charge like that?

Waverly gave Nicole a few kisses and then stood up to put herself back together. She grabbed one of Wynonna's lipsticks, a dark red and pursed her lips to the mirror.

Nicole straightened out her shirt. Prince’s _1999_ was playing in the background. “You wanna go dance?”

Waverly wrinkled her nose. “I thought you'd never ask.” Waverly took her hand and led her to the living room where they danced until the party dwindled down to the hosts and their house guests.

Doc rolled a couple of joints and handed one to Wynonna and the other to Waverly. He offered each a light. Wynonna offered her hand to Waverly, taking the joint. She got both blunts lit and going, like a pro.

She handed one back to Waverly, “So how long have you two love birds been knocking boots?”

Nicole looked to Waverly who took a puff and held it in before replying. She let out the smoke slowly, ending with a small cough. “Not long.“ Cough, cough. “Barely two weeks.”

“And if I hadn't walked in on you, were you ever gonna tell me?” The pace of the conversation was slow, with breaks as they smoked and lounged back in their chairs.

Waverly stared back bug-eyed at her sister for daring to ask. Nicole scooted over on the sofa and Waverly moved next to her, tucking herself neatly under Nicole's arm.

Wynonna threw up her hands in surrender, “You're right. I should have put two and two together.” She thought back to Nicole dropping by on Christmas Eve and again on Boxing Day, furrowing her brow. “No two people can spend that long looking for that tape I wanted to borrow, or then my old Stones t-shirt, or my copy of Tropic of Cancer.” The more she talked, Wynonna's tone changed, seeing her own cluelessness.

Doc smirked back to her, knowingly. “I recall a certain four hour trip to get marshmallows.”

Waverly and Nicole shared a side-eyed glance. They thought they’d been more subtle.

Wynonna pointed to each of them and glared, still smiling between sips of beer. “You!”

“Can you ever forgive me?” Waverly offered her sister a generous portion of her signature pout.

Nicole and Doc shared a knowing look and smiled.

Waverly popped up from her seat. “I almost forgot. I brought Koala Springs Raspberry Spritzers.” She rushed over to the fridge and came back with her arms loaded down with drinks. Wynonna and Doc finished their seltzers quickly.  

“Okay lovebirds. We have a change in plans.” Wynonna stood up and then pulled Doc to join her. “I'm off to Doc’s place for the night. You two can have my bed, as long as you wash the sheets.”

She pointed to Nicole. “I've got my eye on you. Don't you dare break my baby sister’ heart.”

Nicole stood up to face her. “You have my word.” She stuck her hands deep into her pockets and rolled on her heels.

“Alrighty then. Peace out.”

The sisters hugged their goodbyes. Before she closed the door, Wynonna snuck back in. “Don't drink all my whiskey.”

Doc gently ushered her out, tipping his hat one final time before leaving. “Evening ladies.”

 

\-------

 

Nicole woke up to with Waverly wrapped around her back. She stirred the slightest and heard a whisper, “You not allowed to leave. This apartment is officially the coldest place on earth.”

Nicole twisted around, “Is that so?” She could feel Waverly's bare legs wrapping around her and didn't feel even the slightest bit chilly. She grabbed Waverly's knee and pulled it around her, “I didn't notice.”

The girls had quickly melted into Wynonna's bed the night before, barely registering the Doritos crumbs or pair of socks buried in the pile of sheets, before sinking into a deep stoney sleep.

When they woke up late the following morning, they still remained oblivious to the state of Wynonna's bedroom. Instead Nicole was keenly aware that Waverly was wearing a very small t-shirt and a pair of black panties.

And that was it.

Happy New Years! So far 1992 was looking like a _very good year._

The two were sleepy until they were not.

Waverly said dreamily, “This is nice.”

“Mmm- yeah.” Nicole kept her eyes closed, letting her nose find its way along Waverly's collarbone, leaving kisses along the way.

Waverly joked “Let's runaway and _never_ go back to the real world.”

“I'm pretty sure one of Ginny's exes has a Pygmy goat commune we could move to.”

“Miniature goats. So cute!”

Nicole smiled back, “Absolutely adorable.” She was leaning into Waverly enjoying one long, languid kiss after another. Her hands bumped up against the bottom of Waverly's breasts, gently following the curve. She could hear Waverly respond to each touch. When Waverly grabbed her hand pulling it down, her first thought was to slow down.

_But Waverly did not let go of her hand._

Instead she guided Nicole under the edge of her sleep shirt, traveling north. She only stopped once Nicole's hands were firmly centered on her nipples.

Nicole's whole body felt the shock of Waverly's nipples hardening against her hand. And the pull of Waverly's hungry kisses pulling at her lips. She had never felt so wanted.

Damn, it was hot.

Her body had flexed into Waverly's instinctively finding her thigh pressed against Waverly.

In turn, Waverly found a slow, driving rhythm against Nicole's leg. She ripped off her t-shirt and happily encouraged Nicole's kisses to migrate to her chest.

Nicole followed Waverly's lead, taking her breasts one in each hand, eventually pulling her girlfriend’s nipple fully in her mouth.

Waverly groaned and drove her pelvis against Nicole. Nicole's tongue worked circles around the stiff peak and then came to face Waverly. She said, “I'm hoping Wynonna’s a late riser.”

Waverly was panting, “Yes. Absolutely.” She kissed Nicole deeply and assured her, “We have morning. All to ourselves.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah.” Waverly tugged at Nicole's shirt, “And from where I am, you are way overdressed.” She slipped her hands under Nicole's top. As Nicole leaned into her touch, Waverly gasped in unison with Nicole as her finger tips grazed and then reached around Nicole's breasts. “Is this okay?”

“God yes.”

Waverly could not believe how great she felt.

She'd been so nervous about Nicole for months. And now she held her so close. From their first kiss, her hands fit perfectly around Nicole's curves, who was soft and hard in all the right places. She didn't feel anything except desire and pleasure, exploring the tips of her girlfriend and all the responses she got in return.

They'd been tight and hungry against each other like this before, but always fully clothed. It was not the first time Waverly had turned Nicole on with her leg pressed against her. It had become a favorite move that alway got just the response she wanted from Nicole.

As much as she enjoyed the benefit of experience,  there was never any road map when she and Nicole were together. Waverly didn't need or want one. She let her imagination and the momentary whims of her passion guide her. The morning felt unhurried and free. They were in their own world, without any distractions or obligations.

So, maybe they weren't going to run away to a goat farm. Tomorrow seemed years away and the day could last forever.

Waverly pulled up Nicole's t-shirt to get to her turn. She started with the tips of her tongue on the the tender pink skin, making circles that pushed Nicole to take in her breath quickly, like a fire. Waverly loved every moment of this discovery letting her passion fuel her exploration. Her heart drove her onward where there were no rules, or set of next steps. She had never felt so alive. It was electric.

She and Nicole peeled off Nicole's shirt and threw it aside. Soon Waverly's mouth was voraciously taking the whole peak of Nicole's breast into her mouth and literally owning Nicole, with one hand reaching between her girlfriend’s legs.

Nicole eeked out, “Holy Fuck Waverly.” She could feel herself throbbing against even the slightest graze of Waverly's hand and then her thigh against her center.

Waverly surprised her, pairing the pressure from her thigh on Nicole’ center with a hand around Nicole's ass. All the while, kisses and little bites travelled to her neck and ears.

Nicole was so revved up. Waverly was on top of her wearing just a pair of black panties. She panted, “Waverly, you know what you're doing to me, right?” Her hands stroked up and down Waverly’s sides, affirming the rhythm of their bodies together.

“Uh-huh.” Waverly slipped her hand under Nicole's boxers and then smoothed against the underwear she found underneath. She whispered between heaving breaths, “I've got you right where I want you.”

Nicole groaned into her touch.

Their passions met one-to-one, each ready at every turn to take the next step, too turned on to have the patience to take turns that very first time. Eventually they both collapsed in exhaustion and fell asleep late in the winter morning’s hazy glow.

Waverly's head rested on Nicole's shoulder with her knee slung over her lover's frame.

 

\-----------

 

Nicole wasn't sure what it would be like to be back a school after the break.

Week one included sneaking around based on neatly folded notes with meeting places set up by Waverly. It definitely spiced up her day-to-day routine, even more than her pottery class.

When she excused herself from English and came back flushed, Eliza noticed.

Between classes, Eliza leaned over and asked, “Either you're _getting some_ in the girls restroom or you've got some sort of crazy UTI?”

Nicole almost choked, “It is that obvious!?”

“P-shaw. You think I haven't noticed an extra swagger in your step since Christmas break.” Her voice got quieter, “Not to mention a few scratches on your back.”

Nicole wiped her hair out her eyes and thought about what to say. She and Waverly didn't really have a plan—not one that they'd verbalized. Still, things between them were quite obviously on the down low.

Nicole looked back to Eliza. “For now, let’s just say I had a good break and leave it at that.” She veered sharply right and stopped at her locker, right next to Perry.

“Hey Nicole. Eliza.”

They both nodded hello.

He tried to engage them, “Nice to see you.”

Eliza could not be distracted from her mission. She stared back at Nicole, trying to read her mind, “I've got my eye on you Haught!” She gently poked her friend on the shoulder and turned to walk away, as if she had the upper hand.

Nicole shook her head and leaned shouted back, “I'm counting on it.”

Perry looked on as Eliza walked away. He said, “She's one tough cookie, eh? I hear you two are breaking records on the court.”

Nicole was surprised he had noticed. “Thanks Crofte.” She stacked one book on top and grabbed another from the back. “We're not the only ones. Hockey is one big win after another. How do you do it?”

“Ancient magic Haught. You should try it sometime.” Perry joked.

“Nah. Can't you tell? I'm too old fashioned for that.” She shoved her textbooks deep in back and clicked the door shut.

“Probably a good way to be anyway. It's almost impossible to get the smell of incense out of my jersey.”

Nicole shook her head and laughed with a nodding goodbye. As she went, she pulled out her headphones and pressed play, letting Prince’s groove fire up her New Years memories while the rest of the world trudged on.

 

:-:-:-/-:-:-:

 

Waverly didn't know what to expect either. She'd seen Nicole everyday since the solstice and was dreading going back to school. On day one, the campus was cold and quiet for zero hour AP Chem. Jeremy was waiting with his nose in a comic book when Waverly walked in. He dropped the book and honed in on Waverly. “Finally you're here. I've been waiting for you  for the past ten minutes” He puffed up his chest, “I’m new man.”

Waverly smirked and looked back firmly. _Had he changed his hair?_ "How was London?"

“Amazing. Oh my god. Have you heard The Smiths?” Jeremy held a cassette in front her. “Oh my god. My life is _forever_ changed.”

Jeremy set down the case and pulled Waverly closer, “The lead singer’s name is Morrissey. His wisdom has _like totally opened my eyes.”_

Waverly laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Is that so? Well, I really liked the old you you, but…” She leaned back assessing him. “…the new _enlightened_ JC works for me too.”

Jeremy demurred and pulled Waverly closer, “Enough about me. What about you? And the slumber party? Enlighten me further. How did it go?”

Waverly pursed her lips, trying to keep her cool. Then she flashed him a thumbs up.

He mimed the gesture back to her as she leaned in closer, until they were both quietly bopping up and down. “And…”

Waverly didn't know what to say. “It was awesome. She's awesome. And you _totally_ read me like a book.”

Perry strolled in, with Chrissy a few paces behind him.

Waverly waved to her classmates and then whispered to Jeremy, “I'll tell you more later.”

Jeremy stared backed, pleading for more. _How could she leave him hanging with_ ‘you read me like a book.” _Argh torture._

Waverly smiled back, reading his body language word for word and trying not to laugh out loud, seeing questioning eyes from Chrissy, who was literally leaning over trying to get in on the news. She put her finger to her lips, gently scolding Jeremy, “Shhush.”

For the rest of the day, Waverly fell quickly into a routine driven by obligations to the squad and class projects. As much as she'd worried, she couldn't deny that she loved school.  She did well. People were nice to her. Despite feeling comfortable being back at school, Her mind was elsewhere. She was showing up on time. The same classes and same people had an inertia that made it easy to go with the flow, like floating down stream.

Meanwhile, the mind of Waverly Earp was thinking mostly about Nicole. She was gliding through each day with a smile in her eyes. Little things would remind her of Nicole and she'd feel a zing. Holy smokes, she had no idea how awesome it would be to… well, really just everything, wow.

Not only was she wrapped up in thoughts of Nicole, she had decided to plan a birthday thing for her girlfriend, her secret girlfriend. Nothing big, but she wanted it to be special and fun. And a surprise.

Chrissy noticed her drawing doodles and daydreaming from one class to another. It drove her crazy that Waverly was whispering to Jeremy and not her.

Her own preoccupation with Perry made her assume it _must_ involve the handsome hockey star. She specifically noticed Waverly's detour between classes down to the south wing, where Perry's locker was. To top it off, she'd noticed Waverly's decidedly long bathroom break during the Western Civ prequiz. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She had worked herself into a state.

After practice, she zeroed in on Waverly and grabbed her by the arm, in archetypical best friend mode. Her tone was deviously prying but somehow still friendly. “You might have everyone else fooled Waverly, but you and I have been best friends for a long time. What's up with you?”

“What?” Waverly's response was light and cheery. She tried to brush it off. “Nothing.”

“You seem glow-y. And lost on daydreams.”

“Don't be silly. I'm still the same Waverly I've always been.” Waverly pulled down the edge of her sock, “See, same birthmark and everything.”

Chrissy tried to keep her cool. “No, that's no what I mean. You're not telling me everything.”

“Everything's overrated.”

Suddenly Chrissy’s jealousy revealed itself with a shift in tone. “Oh brother. Whatever. Keep your secret love affair with Perry. I’d rather not know any way.”

Waverly was surprised. “What? No. That's not it. _Trust me_.”

Chrissy was contrite and pleading, “Then why won't you tell me?”

“Fine. Come by tonight and I'll tell you what's up.” Waverly took a deep breath, getting ready to be brave again.

\-------------

 

It was January 8, 1992.

Nicole was eighteen. She had an amazing girlfriend. She was safe and secure living with her aunt.

She had a car, a job and a savings account.

She even had a best friend.

Shit. Who would have guessed?

Certainly not Nicole Haught circa 1991.

She stared at the ceiling of her room tossing a tennis ball up and catching it in her hand. The house was quiet and still in the early morning hours of Saturday.

She thought about the note her mom had left and eating ramen for weeks before calling Ginny.

She remembered the smell of stale cigarettes that clung her mom’s boyfriend's clothes and his car. His yellow stained teeth and the way he called her Nickelodeon, never speaking to her directly. In lit class, she'd thought of his tone when the teacher talked about the use of the third person. She hadn't thought about him in months, but somehow it still stung.

When he came in their life, everything shifted. Her mom's gaze centered on him. She would watch him talk, unblinking, almost frozen with a cup of coffee in her hand, like he had really important things to say. He barely looked at Nicole and over time she started to find ways to disappear.

Being with Shae was an easy escape. She could shake her worries away and get lost in Shae’s sweet cherry scented kisses— stepping away, looking for something more.

Nicole could picture the sprawling water stains on the ceiling of her old room, where she'd hide out headphones on, trying to block out whatever was happening on the other side of the door.

Outside her room, she heard Ginny’ door clicked open and hear her soft slippered footsteps pad down the hall. Nicole smiled and got up.

When she opened the door, Ginny called out, “Morning!How would you feel about a special birthday breakfast of blueberry pancakes?”

“Sign me up!”

“Excellent. Hopefully this fresh squeezed orange juice will make up for the fact that I'm missing your game tonight.”

“Don't be silly. We're more than good.”

“Good.”

Ginny had already switched on the radio to her morning Classic Country show. Nicole would never admit it to anyone else, but she had some favorite among the typical playlist. She liked starting her birthday with some Johnny Cash.

“Nicole, honey. I hope you're ready for a really special birthday.” She had a wooden spoon in one hand, but was carrying a brightly wrapped present in the other.

Clearly it was going to be a good day.

 

\---------

 

Later that day, the basketball and hockey teams traveled to Vista High. The afternoon started off smooth, with an easy win for both of the girls teams. As they were packing up, Eliza turned to Nicole. “I told Dolls to leave without us.”

“What? Why?”

“Did you forget? I'm hurt. I asked my dad to stick around and do pizza to celebrate your birthday. You took the night off. Right?”

Nicole was coy. “Well, I might have. I can't remember.”

Eliza rolled her eyes. “Come on. It'll be fun.”

“Yes. I'm kidding. I'm in. I seriously thought we were meeting him later.” Nicole had been a little bit of a space case herself, planning a belated birthday thing with Waverly for Sunday.

Eliza got a thrill from pulling her friend's leg. “Phew. You almost had me there.” She played along with her own charade of a birthday party with her dad as a key guest.“Okay. Like I said, prepare yourself for totally tubular time. I bet you five bucks worth of tokens I can make him bust out a hokey saying within five minutes of sitting at the restaurant.”

“Ooo, a bet. You're on, so whatdaya say to ten dollars worth for ten minutes.”

“I'd say that's too many tokens.”

“Did you see a pay phone? I should probably call my aunt.”

“No worries. It’s already taken care of. All she asks is that you're home by midnight.”

Nicole laughed. “Okay, but if we’re out _that late_ I seriously might need more tokens. Or something to keep the night fun.” Nicole arched her eyebrows offering a suggestion.

“We are not getting high with my dad around. He was in Vietnam. He'd see through in an instant.”

They took their time in the locker room, enough that they saw the cheerleaders arrive for the boys’ game.

Nicole looked for Waverly.

Eliza poked her in the side and whispered, “Looking for anyone in particular?”

Nicole gave her a side-eyed glanced, “Maybe. It is my birthday after all. I already made two three-pointers tonight's.”

“Someone's feeling lucky.”

Chrissy Nedley waved and came over to say hi. They talked only briefly, having met over the Christmas break at the McCready’s.

Before heading off Chrissy whispered, “Have fun tonight.” And winked back at Nicole, who was becoming increasingly suspicious that she had no idea what she might be in for tonight.

As they walked out, they could hear Clootie's shrill voice carrying through the halls, “Okay ladies and germs, we’re down one tonight. Stephanie you’ll move to the center spot, Ashley fill in on the right.”

It was just getting dark and parking lot was full of cars. Nicole scanned the lot for the Shapiro’s Dad’s unmistakable Jeep Wagoneer, when a surprising face popped into the aisle.

“Hey Haught Shot.”

“Wynonna Earp.” Nicole looked confused. “What brings you to Vista High?”

Wynonna and Eliza loved having a secret. They shared high fives. “Just you wait. Tonight will go down in the history books.”

Wynonna swaggered down through the cars until they came to a red hot rod with Doc in the driver's seat. She opened the front door and pulled down the seat to let the girls in the back.

Under a wool blanket a little smiling face peered out, ducked low in the back. “Shhh…”

“Oh my gosh!” Nicole was blushing with happiness. She and Eliza switched seats, so Nicole could be closer to Waverly. The truant cheerleader stayed hidden as they drove out of the parking lot. Once the car started to move Wynonna barked out, “Coast is clear.”

Waverly burst out, “Surprise!”

Wynonna looked back. “Sorry Shapiro, you're stuck in the back with those two. Waverly, Nicole, can you try to tone down the adorable-ness before we all get sick.”

Waverly sassed back, “Impossible. Not tonight.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes and Doc shook his head, turning the radio up and hitting the road. “First stop, Vista Lanes. Saturday night laser bowl!”

The car filled with oohs and ahs that quickly shifted into laughter.

\-------------

 

The night was almost over.  Doc drove slowly up the gravel drive. He held the door open for Nicole and Waverly to get out of the backseat for some final goodbyes.

Ginny had left the porch light on, a little glowing ball in the cold January night. Nicole didn't really want the night to end. “That was an amazing birthday. Thank you _so_ much.”

“You're welcome so much.”

“So…”

“Yup.” Waverly leaned in for a deep kiss, stroking the back of Nicole's neck. She kept her forehead touching Nicole's even as she stopped, “When do I get you all to myself?”

Nicole smiled, “Sunday night, study night.”

“Right.” Waverly pulled Nicole close by the neck of her coat and whispered into her ear about some studying she really needed Nicole's help with.

Nicole blushed and felt a knot of desire tighten at the base of her spine. She was at a loss for words. Waverly was a very quick study.

In the house, a light turned on. Nicole wrapped her arms tight around Waverly, “I should probably go.”

“Bye-eee”

Nicole unlocked the door and quietly peeled off all her layers before going to bed. The events of the day filled her head. She thought she might not be able to go to sleep, reliving her day: The pancake breakfast. The thrill of her three pointers on the court. The celebration of Wynonna's turkey on the heels of Doc’s fourth gutter ball. Dinner with pizza _and garlic rolls._ Deluxe! She couldn't believe the restaurant let them play Pictionary after dinner, but Waverly was a charmer. Wynonna was not a woman anyone felt comfortable saying no to. She had spent a couple hours tucked into a red booth, owning the Jukebox, drinking root beer and dipping mozzarella sticks in spicy marinara, all the while surrounded by friends with her girlfriend tucked under her arm.

With that warm swirl of memories filling her head, she faded off to sleep.

 


	11. Winter 1992: Part Two:  Do I Dare Disturb the Universe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school drama fuels a rollercoaster ride, with emotions running high through the pressure of classes, friends and competition.  
> Maybe a Cosmo quiz can help me decide what to do with my life?

> I 

The basketball team had abandoned their early morning runs after the December snowfall. After the party on Saturday, Nicole and Eliza didn't see each other again until Mattie Perley’s lit class on Monday morning. The teacher seems especially chipper. “Welcome to Monday people.  And what better way to start the New Year with our friend, J. Alfred Prufrock. I hope you all reviewed in carefully over the weekend. Let's start reading it out loud.  Beth, why don't you start us off?”

 

The class took turns reading aloud. Nicole followed along but she was distracted. She kept thinking of the night before, remembering Waverly laying on her back like a human-blanket while she tried to focus on the poem.

In the real world, Beth reached a landmark phase. She said, “And indeed there will be time. To wonder, “ _Do I dare?” and, “Do I dare?”_

Nicole smiled to herself. Waverly loved that line and _yes indeed_ she did dare— despite Gus and Curtis’ presence at the bottom of the stairs. She dared to reach her hands under and around. She blamed Nicole's uniform shirt from the gas station. Needless to say, Nicole had a hard time finishing her homework that night. Her eyes were turned down, thinking back on the way Waverly whispered in her ear, drowning out the sound of the poem being read out loud.

 

“Great, let's stop there a second.” Ms. Perley’s stern voice and cough brought Nicole back to reality. “That line ‘Do I dare’ repeats later on. Who can read that later portion?” Nicole and Eliza shared a quick panicked glance that caught the teacher’s attention. “Shapiro, why don't you read that for us.”

“Um, okay.” Eliza sat up and looked for the passage.

Perley directed her, “Start with _I grow old.”_

Eliza did as she was told, _“I grow old… I grow old…I shall wear the bottoms of my trousers rolled.”_ She looked up and saw the teacher making a rolling movement with her hands, egging her on. She continued, “ _Shall I part my hair behind?   Do I dare to eat a peach?  
I shall wear white flannel trousers, and walk upon the beach. I have heard the mermaids singing, each to each.”_

“Great. What do you notice?”

Champ raised his hand, “Hardy.”

“Lots of solid rhymes.”

“Good, but let's focus on the parallel?” The teacher turned to the chalkboard, “Do I dare.” As she spoke the words, she wrote each one on the board with loud scratches. “Do I dare _what_?” She turned quickly. “Beth?”

A meek voice from the back row said, “Disturb the universe.”

“Yes, and what else. Nicole?”

“Eat a peach.”

“Precisely. Nicole, what's up with this peach? Let's talk about the symbolism here.”

Nicole's eye dropped to the page. She was not a big class participant, but she knew she had to respond. The first thing that came to her mind was not exactly appropriate for class. Her eyes quickly checked in with Eliza who was no help.

“Yes…?”

“Sorry. The peach is ripe only for a moment. And it's juicy and sweet. It seems really… earthy.” Nicole had almost said sensual. She could see Eliza teasing her and looked away from the distraction and back the page.

“Great Nicole. I like where you're going with this. A great peach _is_ fleeting. In the intro, the narrator is asking _Do I dare disturb the universe._ That's right class, the whole universe.” Perley was pacing and impassioned.

Again Nicole and Eliza shared glances.

“Nicole, you did so well on the first. So, one last question. How does the whole entire universe compare to, using your words, one, sweet, juicy peach?”

“The universe is huge. But he said earlier that he'd squeezed it into a ball. I don't know. Maybe there is no difference? I've had some really tasty peaches.” Nicole grimaced and her voice faltered a bit on the last statement. She dared not look at Eliza. Poetry was really not her forté, but she could see Ms. Perley’s approval and patient pause waiting for Nicole to continue. The red head finished her thought with slightly more conviction, “It's all the same daring.”

“Nicely said. Anyone else want to weigh in with a different interpretation?”

Beth raised her hand, “To me, it just shows that we're all just little specks of dust. We think we can make a difference, but actually we're wasting our lives just making ordinary decisions, and fretting over them for no good reason.”

Ms. Perley smiled and nodded. “Grim, but there's support in the text.” She scanned the room looking for other hands. She could see Perry's frustration.

“Perry, you're up.”

He first looked a Beth. He totally disagreed with everything she'd just said. His eyes looked down and honed in on the page, “I see a lot of possibilities. Eliot’s narrator is talking about time, how much time he has and decisions he's making and then, _Michelangelo_.” Perry looked up and addressed Ms. Perley directly, inspired by the insight. “He's no ordinary guy, Michelangelo. Maybe it's not so cut and dry. And we can choose to live an extraordinary life— even in those small, seemingly ordinary choices.” He set his hands on his desk, “No matter what, what we do still matters.” He blushed seeing Eliza watching his impassioned delivery.

“Wow class. We're really going for the meat on the bones this morning.”

The class went on like this until the bell rang and ended the conversation. Ms. Perley called out over the noise, “Class, tomorrow poetry continues. Don't forget to do your reading.”

As the students gathered their books and prepared to move on, Eliza bumped Nicole on the hip, “Speaking of _peaches,_ I liked getting to know your favorite little peach.”

“What? Oh, yeah.” Nicole adjusted her bag. “It was fun. I had no idea that was coming.”

“Good. The element of surprise. It was all you-know-who.” Eliza winked. “She called me and set up the whole thing.”

Nicole smiled with the memories of the night.

Eliza caught her, “Look at you. Going all warm and fuzzy.”

Nicole blushed.

“Hey, Haught. After Saturday night, I can totally understand. You guys are like perfect for each other. It's kinda gross.”

“Whatever. Seems to me you might have you eye on someone too.”

Eliza glared back, daring Nicole to say more.

Classes continued and the day rolled along, with a rhythm that was fairly predictable.

 

\-------------

 

At cheer practice, the team waited patiently, in their usual positions seated on the floor while Clootie was late. When she arrived she was all business.

“First up, Ashley dear. I'm moving you up the front right. Stephanie Jones you'll swap with her and fill in the back row.”

The girls tried to hide their shock, but the gasps were audible.

Clootie didn't hide from the response. “Our team rewards excellence and precision. I want you connected to the crowd and the music. If you cannot be present, you will face consequences.”

She paced in front of them. “Don't try winning favor with cupcakes or brownies. If you want the best spot. Be the best dancer.”

“Enough talking. Let's pick up at the new intro to _And She Was._ Waverly, it looks like you've made a good recovery from the stomach flu. Good girl.” Clootie stretched out her arms and got everyone standing. “Everyone else be more like Earp. Eat your Wheaties.” She pointed to Waverly. “Can you lead us? Come forward a bit so everyone can see how you're doing that shake, drop and slow arching lift.”

Waverly stepped forward and did her best not to be distracted by the burning glare from Stephanie in the back row.

Earlier that day, Waverly saw Eliza in the halls. As they passed, they gave each other a high five and a down low, straight out of _Top Gun_. They perfected the move at the bowling alley over the weekend.

Stephanie Jones had seen the exchange. She remembered that as she watched from the back row. There was something going on with Waverly Earp. She seemed different. Frankly she was even peppier than usual. It hardly seemed possible, like going all the way to 11, but she was aglow. It was an odd friendship and seemingly _very enthusiastic._ She made a mental note. _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer._

 

\-------------

 

Waverly was in her uniform when she answered the door for her Wednesday study night with Nicole. Gus noticed all that, but then returned to folding laundry— not wanting to make a fuss, or ask any premature questions, especially if the girl wasn’t ready.

Upstairs the cheerleader finally got to show Nicole her dance routine to _Queen_. After that there was very little talking.

Before she went home, Nicole wished Waverly well in the upcoming dance competitions. She had gotten ready in such a rush; she layered on her waffle knit and flannel, without her Joy Division t-shirt.

Later that week, Gus found the shirt in the laundry and knew just who it belonged to. She silently congratulated herself on having killer instincts. Like Curtis always said, she would have made a great detective. At the same time, she worried for Waverly and the hard life she might have.

Still, she had never seen her so happy, _so maybe it wouldn’t be so hard after all._ She folded the shirt and set it on top with with a prayer for her adopted niece. She set her hand on the stack of neatly folded laundry and closed her eyes. _May you have an amazing life, full of love and joy._

 

\-------------

 

Chrissy folded back the cover of the Cosmo and tucked into the back row of the bus with Waverly by her side. “Okay, here we go.”

She had a pink gel pen ready, “ Finding your personal passion sweet spot.” She looked at Waverly with a pleading grin.

“Fine. I’ll play.”

“Question one. Imagine the perfect body of water. Is it A. A beach at sunset; B. A ragged coast with crashing waves; C. A cork reef teaming with fish D. A lake with rippling reflections?”

Chrissy stopped, her pen poised and ready.

“They all sound nice.”

“You have to pick one.”

“C. No, B.”

“Next, what’s your favorite snack? A. Cookies and milk; B. Anything hot and spicy; C. Whatever is around; or D. Potato chips.”

“B”

“Really, not A? You better answer honestly or we'll never find your passion sweet spot.”

Waverly was a good sport and made it to the end of the quiz with Chrissy dutifully noting her answers. At the end, she tabulated the results and looked at Waverly with a new curiosity. “It says here: Your sweet spot is aflame. You're hot, spicy and comfortable being on top with a penchant, _huh? Penchant? What's that? Well anyways,_ a penchant for experimentation including role-playing or a little kink.” Chrissy gulped in embarrassment but read on. “Embrace your inner tiger, you voracious sex bomb. Whoa.” Chrissy's eyes asked the question that her lips dared not. _Is that true?_

Waverly and Chrissy both blushed.

On the one hand, Waverly doubted a quiz knew her better than she knew herself. On the other hand, it wasn't totally off base. She was definitely still exploring and finding new “sweet spots” with Nicole. Looking at Chrissy, she wasn't sure how to respond. Her face sort of froze with her eyebrows raised. “Great. Now that that's covered, what's next?” She laughed.

Chrissy couldn't help it, “Whatever you say, sex bomb.” They both cracked up, drawing a few curious looks from the squad up front.

Waverly composed herself and leaned in whispering, “Now, can it tell me how to find time in my busy schedule to meet up with my _passion person?_ Because frankly, that's my main problem right now.”

“Aw, poor Waves.” Chrissy reached we hand around Waverly shoulder in comfort.

“If only we could cheer for the girls team.”

Chrissy channeled her best cheerleading spirit in reply “Well, if they make the finals, maybe we can.”

 

\-------------

 

The varsity girls team had only two games left of the season. Their place in the district playoffs was assured. Beth had become an increasingly important third prong in the offense, with a drive down the line that surprised everyone. She had a way of spotting that fleeting moment of ripeness, the sweet spot on the court, positioning herself just out of sight of her defender.

When a rebound happened at the basket, she was ready on the outside for a pass from one of the tall forwards.

Once she had the ball, the line was easy to follow. Ginny and the rest of the fans would jump to their feet.

The short, single-minded guard could complete the push for a lay-up. If pressured in the key, she had no ego. Eliza or Nicole was there for a bounce pass to change the tack. The team kept everyone guessing, even mixing the codes for their play calls to be on the safe side.

But when it came to Beth Gardner, the camaraderie on the court fell away as soon as the game was over.

After an early afternoon game, there was full day left to celebrate a win— and get lost in weekend routines.

Typically Nicole worked the last part of Saturday and then again in Sunday morning.

It had been a busy Sunday at the station. She and Ginny had an early dinner. When Nicole left, she could hear a bit of anxiety in her aunt's farewell, “Have fun with Waverly tonight. _I hope you girls are being careful.”_

Nicole waved off the comment at the time, but the whole drive over she tried to figure out what Ginny meant.  

Nicole parked and checked her hair in the rear view mirror. She straightened her navy shirt from the station and eyed her embroidered name with a little bit of pride. At first she heard, _be careful_ and thought instantly of the safe sex messages she been bombarded with for years. There was something in Ginny's tone of voice that made her think she'd misinterpreted the warning. Nicole had spent her whole life being careful. Being carefree was something new.

She applied a fresh coat of chapstick and unbuttoned the top few buttons before heading to her semi-weekly study date with Waverly. She knocked on the door with a familiar beat and Waverly opened it before she could even finish. The two went straight upstairs, whooshing by Gus in the kitchen.

As they went by, Gus called out, “I'm making Nanaimo bars, in case you girls need a snack.”

Waverly pressed play on her stereo and turned down the lights. With Sarah McLachlan playing a little too loud, she pulled Nicole on top of her, landing on her little twin bed with a huge smile. “How many points did you score on Saturday?”

“Sixteen with a few good assists.”

“I wish I could have been there.”

“Thanks.” Nicole leaned in closer, cooing, “I wish you could have been there too.”

Waverly began unbuttoning Nicole's shirt from the bottom button “I hope you don't plan on actually studying.”

“Nope. I gave that up weeks ago.”

“Good. Because this music is loud to drown out any noises you might be making while I score tonight.”

“Waverly Earp, wow.”

“Shh... Enough talking.”

\-------------

 

Waverly found Coach Clootie in her office grading papers. She knocked of the doorframe and received a warm welcome, “Come on in.”

“Thanks.”

“What brings you to my lair?”

Waverly sat primly, “Title nine.”

“Sounds serious.” Clootie set down her red pen and gave the girl her full attention.

Waverly took a deep breath, “The girls basketball team is off to the playoffs and we haven't been to even _one_ of their games. I think it high time the squad supported one of the school’s best teams.”

“You're right. It's not fair. Do you know the schedule for the playoffs?”

“Well, no. Not yet. _But I bet Coach Dolls knows_.”

Clootie nodded. She was clearly giving this some thought. “Here's what I'm thinking. You girls are tapped out. Waverly aren't you tired? Because I'm tired.”

Waverly looked back confused.

Clootie continued, “I can't stretch the team any further. It's enough that I'm having you do the Queen routine behind Cryderman's back. I can only…”

Waverly had to fight harder. She interrupted, “…but it's not right. We need to cheer the whole school.

Not just the boys.”

Clootie did not like to be interrupted. She scowled but held her tongue while her favorite dancer made her case.

“Coach Clootie, You know what I'm tired of. I'm tired of the double standards. I'm tired giving our support to only part of the school. I'm tired …”

Clootie held up her hand to pause the monologue, “Okay, yes. You're right. I can tell you're a bright girl and that you're committed.” She nodded as Waverly smiled. “Step one: Check the schedule and see if the timing can work. Step two: Get some girls to volunteer. It absolutely, positively will notbe required.” Clootie grabbed her pen and turned back to her work, “You might need to call in a few favors.”

Waverly stood up, “Great. Thanks.”

“Don't thank me yet.” She looked down and made a huge red slash through the paper in front of her. “I won't stop you. It's all up to you now Norma Rae.” She shushed her off with a swipe of her right hand.

“Okay. Thanks.” Waverly left with a skip in her step and started to plan.

 

\-------------

 

Waverly traced a line up Nicole's bare side and circled around her small tattoo. “Remember when I first asked you about this?”

Nicole nodded, her eyes mostly closed as she rested on her back, “Mmm, yea.” Her voice was a little sleepy. “Yea, that fateful day.”

“You definitely piqued my curiosity.”

Nicole smiled and turned to lie on her side. “And now?”

“And now I'm here confessing that another girl’s initials tattooed onto your body, well… they were a minor obsession. Have you heard the term Ninjas and Samurais?”

“No. Wait. What!?”

“Exactly.”

Nicole grabbed Waverly and moved on top of her, reassuring her by gently tucking her hair, “That tattoo feels like a totally different life, a million miles away. You mean more to me than Shae ever did. ” She kissed Waverly to seal her promise.

Waverly leaned back, “Really?”

“Really.” Nicole's eyes connected with Waverly’s. Her hand traveled gently around her curves. “You're in my heart. Forever.”

Waverly's eyes welled up with feelings that were a bit too much to handle. To ease her nerves, she borrowed a page from Wynonna's playbook: humor, “Nicole, that's really sweet… and corny… and sweet…and a perfect rebound.” She delivered her message with kisses that pulled the two closer together, peck-by-peck rolling on top of her girlfriend. Her tone shifted to tenderness with a long, slow kiss, “I feel the same way.”

Nicole loved it, “It's getting late. Are you sure?”

“Let's tell everyone we were up late boning up for mid-terms.”

“Look who's being corny now. Boning up?” Nicole teased Waverly trailing her finger slowly up her inner thigh.

“Uh-huh.” Waverly leaned into the touch. “Lots and lots of work to do.” She ran her hand through Nicole’s hair and traced the tip of their noses against each other. There was still a smell of sex there, mixed with strawberry chapstick and mint TicTacs.

She pressed against Nicole persuasively. “We have the house all to ourselves.” Her fingers were delicate against Nicole's pink peaks. She whispered in Nicole's ear, “I promise to be gentle.”

 

\-------------

 

After the game, the bus full of cheerleaders was warm and smelled like a pile of dirty socks.

Waverly took Stephanie aside sharing a bench in the back, surrounded by pom-poms and gym bags.

Chrissy could only hear the tail end of their conversation, as Stephanie got up to head to the front of the bus. The head cheerleader was bubbly as she wrapped up with Waverly, “It's gonna be so great. Are you, like, pumped?”

Waverly nodded, “Totally.”

“So, turquoise is my color. So anything other than that should be good for you. Let's make the guys get matching cummerbunds.”

“Great…”

“Oh, gotta run. Duty calls.”

From the front, Stephanie grabbed a cone and made an announcement to the girls. “Okay Devil Squad, a few announcements. First up, tomorrow.”

The bus erupted into cheers.

She continued, “We are going smash the competition at the district finals. I have no doubts. You all know where to meet.  Do not be late. Or hung over.”

“Secondly, I want to make sure every single person here is going to the Valentines Dance. Don't let any of your friends say they're saving money for prom. This dance funds our competition entry and travel fees. I want dates lined up by February first.” Stephanie winked at Waverly. “No exceptions, no nerds, no freaks and no dweebs.”

“Jeez Stephanie.”

“Who does she think we are anyway?”

Over the groans and side conversations, Stephanie reasserted her place as the center of attention with a powerful pause. “Second, the girls basketball team will be starting their own playoff series in two weeks. The Lady Blue Devils have had an awesome season and we need to support them. When you see the girls, make sure they're coming to the dance too” She looked to Waverly. “It's not required but I'm asking all of you to join Waverly and I at their playoff game as well. Who's in?! When I say boo, you say ya.” She grabbed a pom-Pom.  She yelled, “Boo.”

The girls said, “Ya”

“Boo.”

“Ya.”

Waverly was impressed.

As Stephanie lounged down, taking a full bench to herself, Chrissy turned to Waverly who had a hint of exhaustion in her smile.

Her best friend since kindergarten saw the signal right away, Chrissy asked, “What's up?”

Waverly crumbled down into the seat. “I may have made a bargain with the devil. It order to get Stephanie on board with my plan to cheer for the girls team, I said I would double with her for the Valentines dance.”

“That doesn't sound so bad.”

“I'm not done. She wants me to go with Champ Hardy.”

“What?”

The girls were talking in low voices, letting the loud music drown them out from the crowd.

Waverly turned to Chrissy deflated, “Ugh why am I even doing this?”

“You tell me.”

“It’s Stephanie. She's head cheerleader and I need her to get whole squad to join me…” Waverly paused. “…she caught me off guard by asking to _trade_ favors. The next thing I know we're coordinating dress colors.”

“That's weird.”

“I know, right? She's never really liked me but now we're buds. She even talked about me taking over as head cheerleader next year”

“As if head cheerleader has anything to do with her.”

“You don't think it does?”

“Waverly for being so smart, sometime I wonder about you.”

Waverly's head was in her hands. She looked stressed. “Why do I even care what she thinks? _I don't even know.”_

Chrissy put a hand on her shoulder. “You're better than that. And I think there's someone else you'd rather go to that dance with.”

“Yes, you're right.” Waverly wiped her hair away from her face. “Do you think she'll understand?”

Chrissy shrugged. “I don’t know. Would you?”

 

\--------

**:-:-:-::-:-:-:**

\-------

Sunday morning was full of activity at the McCready's

Gus noted an unusual addition to the routine with Waverly pouring herself some coffee. “You're up early.”

Then the phone rang.  Waverly flung herself at it, “Got it.”

Gus and Curtis sipped their coffees, with a shared glance.

The teen called out. “I'm gonna take it upstairs.  Can you hang up for me?”

Curtis set down his newspaper and went over, dutifully setting the phone down as Waverly called down from her room, “Got it.”

He sat down wordlessly, looking seriously at Gus.

Upstairs Waverly had the door to her room closed, “How’s my best baby?”

Nicole was still surprised at Waverly, “Um, me?  I'm good.”

“Yes. You.  Who else would I be talking about?”

Nicole laughed, “Right. I was about the leave for work, but I wanted to call and wish you good luck today. I wish I could be there.”

“No, it's okay. You have work. I totally understand. And if things go well, we'll be doing it again the Western Regionals conference in March.”

“So exciting.”

“I know Vancouver bound. Your old home town.”

“You're gonna do great.”

“I hope so.” Waverly wrapped the phone cord around her finger, “I'm gonna miss our study date.”

Nicole could here all the innuendo in Waverly's voice. Even though the sun wasn't up and they were miles apart, she suddenly felt very awake. And like Waverly was right there with her.

“Me too.” She wasn't used to talking on the phone with Waverly and felt at a loss for words. She didn't want to dampen the mood before the competition with her sob story from the day before. She'd been on the benched. That was okay, but she'd never fouled out.

As much as it burned her up, Nicole was doing her best to let it slide off her back.  As Ginny would say, _Like water off a duck’s back._ Part of that was keeping her temporary woes to herself. Today was Waverly's big day– hopefully one step closer to a big trophy.

Nicole asked, “So, what else is there? Do you need to go? It's too early for normal people to be awake and…”

“Don't be silly. Nicole, I always like talking with you. We, like totally, don't have enough time together.” Waverly blushed to herself, thinking of how little talking they'd done the last few times they'd seen each other.

“Well, I guess I have some time before I go to work. You wanna tell me about any cheerleading drama? Or your latest research project?” Nicole was glad to hear Waverly's voice. She needed a distraction.

The voice on the other end of the line outshone all her worries and brought a smile to her face.

“Well, Jeremy is trying to get together an Academic Decathlon team. It's a ton of work.” Waverly went into talk about trying to find an advisor for the new club. And all the cool stuff the AD team might do.

Time flew by and Nicole found herself rushing out to door to the station. While Nicole drove carefully over the icy roads of Alberta, Waverly was back at the breakfast table, lost in thought.

Curtis asked, “Are you nervous about today?”

Waverly smiled back sweetly, “No. I'm psyched. We're totally gonna kick butt.”

“That's my girl.” He went back to his paper.

Waverly meanwhile put her dishes away and went upstairs to do some homework while she had time. All the while, she was regretting what she hadn't told Nicole about the dance . And the bargain she'd made.

She was still plotting ways she might get out of it.  Maybe another stomach bug. She jokingly could hear herself saying, _it's really been going around this season._ She was also trying to surprise Nicole by getting the squad to dance at the playoffs. _She loved surprises,_ right?

Still, as much as she tried to convince herself, it didn't feel right. She tried to shake off the butterflies in her stomach by telling herself she was doing it for a good reason.

It would all work out in the end. It had to.

 

\------

 

The dance competition in Calgary was a frenetic blur with teams of hyperactive girls in matching skirts, V-necked sweaters, bright white sneakers and high ponytails. Even the stern, pretty and powerful coaches seemed to be cast from the same mold as Clootie.

Waverly stayed with the group and watched the world swirling around her. She put on her headphones and listened to Freddie Mercury’s lyrics, dancing to each phrase in her head.

 

 _I've paid my dues_  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
But I've come through

 

Before changing into her gear, she stopped at Nicole's t-shirt stashed in her gym bag as a good luck charm.  It just made her feel warm and happy to have a piece of her girlfriend there with her, no matter how sentimental it seemed.

The music and the moment wove together to create a sense of significance. It made Waverly see this performance as so much more than a dance routine. She and the whole team were with Clootie and Freddie Mercury standing up to Cryderman— and everyone else like him. She felt strong.

 

 _We are the champions, my friends_  
And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions

 

The lyrics focused her. Each step of the afternoon, she knew what she had to do. Stand here. Wait in this line until you're called. She heard the announcement for Purgatory and saw Coach give her the signal for excellence. After that, the lights and music directed every move. She could see the judges clearly and stands full of families. She looked to the smiles and the hands ready to applaud.

When the music ended and the squad walked back to their places in the hall, the team erupted in cheers and squeals.

The space was crowded with two other teams waiting to go next. They squeezed by, pausing to look back at where they'd been. Coach Clootie was there and congratulated everyone on giving it their best. She stood and ushered them out of the thoroughfare, patting each girl on the back. She looked back to the judges’ table and steeled her jaw when she saw Cryderman in the stands. He was on his feet clapping slowly, but Waverly knew the smile he had on his face was false.

Waverly turned away from him, following the stream of turquoise and blue when she almost ran into her sister.

“Hay.”

“Hay, how'd you get here?” Waverly tucked into a doorway to talk to her sister.

“Doc let me borrow his wheels.  Getting backstage was a

cinch.” Wynonna gave Waverly a gentle punch to the arm. “You were amazing. Can we go now? I'm hoping to avoid Gus and Curtis, if ya know what I mean.”

“No. We have to wait for the results. Duh!”

“Ugh, fine. I'll wait it out. Where's your main squeeze? Maybe she can keep me company.”

Waverly frowned, “She's not here.”

“Don't tell me you've already broken up.”

“What?” Waverly was only half listening as passing girls came up and complimented her performance and gave her quick hugs.

Wynonna prattled one, lost in her own world. “Did she get on your nerves? Make you talk about your feelings?”

Waverly grabbed Wynonna by the collar and tugged her along out of the hallway. She whispered, “Will you shut up. We're fine. She had to work.”

 

\--------

 

When Nicole woke up on Monday, it was still dark outside. She could hear Ginny in the kitchen making coffee. Everything seemed routine until, she walked into the kitchen and saw the calendar. The date stared back at her. It was exactly one year to the day that her mom had skipped town.

She hadn't seen it coming.

She hadn't prepared to feel anything.

She let the shock wash over her and proceeded as if nothing at all was happening.

Feelings off.

Press play.

Move forward.

She walked up the main stairs into Purgatory High, with her headphones on high. She was surprised to see was a human pyramid in the middle of the main hall. She slipped her Walkman into her bag and soaked it all in. Dance music was pumping and there were pink and red balloons everywhere.

Nicole was distracted and walked right into Jeremy. “Oh, sorry.”

“No big deal Nicole. You can run into me anytime.”

It made Nicole smile briefly. “This is really something.”

“Yep.” He held his binder against his chest.

They both watched the pyramid disassemble and Stephanie grab the megaphone. “Okay Blue Devils. We're here to celebrate our big win at the district finals. Next up.” She yelled, “Vancouver B. C!” A few excited whoops echoed against the hard floors and glass cases. “We’ll be doing lots of fundraising.”

Cheers erupted and high kicks popped off where there was space in the crowd. “But we're also here because it's February and **love** is in the air.” A few whistles came from the edges. “I hope everyone here is making plans for Valentine's Day dance. Every dollar you spend gets our squad one mile closer to BC.” Stephanie circled the crowd, megaphone on hand, pointing as she walked. “Not only is there the dance. We’ll also be selling telegrams all this week. Next week, you can order roses or chocolates for your main squeeze.”

She stopped at the hockey team, “Guys, don't stress. We're here to give you a Valentine's Day to remember. And to make it easy as pie.”  

Nicole turned to Jeremy and rolled her eyes.

While they weren't looking, Stephanie reached into the crowd and pulled Champ Hardy forward to center stage.

Stephanie kept the megaphone at her lips but looked to Champ, “So hunk, do _you_ have a date for the dance.”

Champ puffed up his chest, “Damn straight.”

“‘Cause, you know, this is the most romantic dance of the school year. Right?”

Champ bit his lip as Stephanie winked in an exaggerated stage flirt.

Champ shrugged, “That's one way of putting it.” A few catcalls rang out at his joke.

Stephanie continued the show, “So,  who’s the lucky girl?”

Stephanie held the megaphone over for his answer, “Waverly Earp.” Cheers and whistles filled the lobby. Ashley pushed Waverly over in Champ’s direction, where he eagerly wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Nicole felt the wind knocked out of her.

Stephanie barreled on, “Everyone here should follow Champ’s example. Don't wait to stake your claim on your sweetheart’s dance card. Ask her _today.”_

The music started up and the cheerleaders danced to the beat.

Waverly tried to catch Nicole's eye, but the redhead was nowhere to be seen. She'd disappeared.

The Stephanie Jones Show played on, “Join us at the field at lunch for a couples relay race. Waverly and Champ are you guys gonna play?”

Champ answered for both of them, grabbing Waverly's hand and raising it high, “We wouldn't miss it for the world.”

Stephanie concluded her promotional announcement, “Come see the show at lunch and place bets on who you think will win.”

Jeremy cringed. _Oh boy._

 

\--------

 

Nicole made it through the lunch show. She was still alive. Her heart was broken, but it was still beating.

Practically the whole school had gathered for a relay race where Pete and Stephanie battled Beth and Bryce, Perry and Ashley, and Champ and Waverly in a relay race passing a balloon to each other with their hands tied behind their backs.

She'd drifted through Trig and European History with a   slouch so deep, she barely stayed in her chair. Honestly, if she hadn't grabbed the new Hole tape as her soundtrack for the day, she wasn't sure how she could have coped.

She had found a note in her locker that hadn't helped her mood. It was from Waverly.   _Who else?_

 

_N-_

_We should talk. I can explain the dance. Its complicated but I don't want you to worry._

_7th period_

_South wing girls’ restroom. See you there at 2:30._

_-W_

She'd signed it with a heart.

 

Nicole was at the pottery wheel with Courtney Love’s anger in her ears paralleling her own. She cursed to herself as she felt her clay come off-center and spiral into a slippery blob.

It was 2:20.

She looked at the clock. Instead of washing up and taking a break to meet Waverly, she tried again to throw a bowl, starting with a second firm toss of the clay ball against the wheel, but she couldn't even begin to make it work.

As she worked her hands around the clay, she thought about her mom and then quickly about Waverly. She had fallen too hard too fast for a straight girl and was paying the price. She heard the same sad story in youth circle at least ten times. Shae said it was a rite of passage. She couldn't focus on what she was doing and saw the clay spiral off again, making a mess.

She grabbed a sponge and tried again. And again.

Eventually she gave up, collected the muddy mess from the wheel and tossed it into the reuse bin. It splashed wet clay across her apron and on her new, white Chuck Taylors.

It was 2:55. The clock kept ticking.

She ran like an animal at basketball practice and continued her wordless drive into the evening at the gas station, resigning herself to country music to drown out the sound of the bing-bing.

She just wanted this day to be over.

Finally at dinner, she and Ginny sat down to two platefuls of spaghetti.

Ginny read the signs “Not a good day.”

“Nope.”

Ginny nodded. “Anniversaries suck.”

“Yep.” February and still no word from Nicole's mom. She tried not to make the date a big deal. It didn't mean anything, but it kept coming back to her, knocking her down and the news about Waverly burying her even deeper.

She spun the noodles on her fork. “It's just a shitty day. One shitty day.”

Ginny reached out her hand and held Nicole's. “I'm sorry.” She took a deep breath and rubbed her thumb against the back of Nicole's hand.

Nicole appreciated the thought, but she didn't want Ginny to apologize for something her mom had done. “It's not your fault.” All the while, she kept twisting her noodles aimlessly.

“Well, it's not your fault either.”

Nicole was not convinced but she went along with it, to make Ginny happy.

After a few bites she spoke, “Sometimes I just think I'm not meant to have a good life. Anything good that happens, is gone in a flash. Poof!”

Ginny paused. This was more serious than she realized, “No, nuh-uh. No way.” She set down her fork. “Nicole Haught, God damnit, I love you and I'm not sure the right thing to say right now, but, at least hear me out. You’re not gonna feel like this forever. When I came and got you, you had been through _a lot. Too much for a kid your age_. But every step of the way, I'm amazed by your tenacity. You got your daddy’s grit.”

She paused when she saw Nicole’ expression soften. “And his puppy dog eyes. And his athleticism. I think you mighta got your style from me. But the smarts, well, those are all your own. You're one of a kind. From where I'm sitting, those good things are here to stay. _And so am I._ I'm not going anywhere _._ ” She stopped, feeling like she'd covered the main points. “Okay?”

Nicole was looking down at her dinner. Reluctantly, she made eye contact. “Okay.”

“If you wanna talk about I'm here for that too, but no pressure.”

Nicole decided she did not want to talk about it. She thought how you never really know what's _really_ going on in another person’s head.

In the blink of an eye, they can just walk away and disappear. She pictured Waverly and Champ holding hands. She knew Ginny assumed this was all about Susan Haught, but it was more.

Nicole considered Ginny's advice from a few weeks ago about being careful. All this time, the thing she been careless with was her own heart.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise! Say it isn't so.


	12. Winter 1992: The Long Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say February is the cruelest month? Right? The angst and mayhem continue for Waverly and Nicole, with a series of missed connections before they finally see eye to eye.  
> Bring out your Leonard Cohen and Sinead O'Connor for this one, guys.

 

 _This morning the green fists of the peonies are getting ready_  
to break my heart  
as the sun rises,

_Mary Oliver_

 

\--------

 

Nicole woke up late on Tuesday morning.  She hit snooze on her alarm at least four times and scratched Annie Oakley’s chin instead of rising to face the day.

She grabbed toast for breakfast and rushed through getting ready. Ginny said, “Waverly called last night and left a message on the answering machine.”

“Got it. Thanks.”

Nicole jumped in the Bronco and turned the heater on high. She ran back inside while the truck warmed up and was back, right away, to scrape the ice off the windshield.

Once inside the cab, she eyed her stack of cassettes. _What did she need to make it through the day?_ Nothing seemed right.

She paused and let time pass. _Why rush?_

The sun was barely rising. As its warmth hit the house, the layers of snow and ice sparkled back, refusing to melt. It was beautiful and quiet, but cold and unyielding. Nicole was ready for winter to be over. She longed for a simple rainstorm to wash away the grit and grime building up since the last snowfall. She wanted the sun to come out and melt away the frozen footsteps and sharp edges.

The icy layer at the top of her windshield liquified and slid off the glass, helped along its way with a flick of the windshield wipers.

She thought about driving off into the distance— but she had nowhere else to go. She thought about going back inside and crawling under the covers, but knew Ginny would pester her and she didn't want to talk about it.

She drove halfway to school and stopped at a pullout with a cattle gate. She turned off the engine and the world was so damn quiet. She closed her eyes and released the seatback, pushing herself into a deep recline. A few cars whooshed by.

She was half asleep when she heard a vehicle pulled up behind her. She adjusted her seat and looked in the sideview mirror. Juan Carlos.

He walked slowly around the side of her Bronco.

She rolled down the window. “Hey, boss.”

“Howdy Nicole. Is this little truck giving you some trouble this morning?”

“No.”

“Good. Glad to hear it. This tow truck’s already got for plans for the morning.”

Nicole smiled at his turn of phrase. “I just stopped to enjoy the view.”

Juan Carlos looked across the unremarkable vista and smiled, “Interesting choice, but to each her own.” He twisted the toothpick in his mouth, speaking slowly, “You seem to me like you need a break. By any chance, do you have time to join me this fine February morning?” He's gestured back to the tow truck with his thumb.

Nicole knew she would miss class, but she didn't care. It was like fate had intervened, “Alright.  Let's go.” She took the keys out of the ignition and hopped out of her truck.

She'd never ridden in the tow truck before. The view was high. The chains clanked as they drove, eventually turning up a side road.

Juan Carlos explained, “Miss Ava Grayson has been complaining about this abandoned car on her property for about a week. Today she told me to come and take it away or she was planning on setting the damn thing on fire.”

“Okay…” Nicole adjusted her seatbelt. “What about the the police?”

Juan Carlo turned off the pavement, “They don't particularly like to come out to the Pine Barrens.”

The road narrowed with trees flanking each side. They wrapped around a small rise and Nicole felt her stomach churn. There in front of her was a mustard yellow Oldsmobile that looked just like Larry’s old car. She took a deep breath and told herself it must be a coincidence. They parked in front of the car and both got out.

Through the front passenger window Nicole could see the denim seat covers and scarred dash of the car she remembered. She held her lips tightly together and looked in the back.

 

Time froze.

 

She looked all around to the surrounding trees.  

 

_Were they here?_

 

_What did this mean?_

 

She heard her boss opening the front door. She spied the glove compartment—open and empty. The whole car looked abandoned.

Following lead of Juan Carlos, she grabbed the handle for the back door. It was unlocked.

Slowly, she unlatched it and peered inside.

 

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

The backseat was covered in a mess of fast food wrappers and crunched Hamm’s beer cans. Despite the cold morning air, it reeked of garbage and ripe fruit.

 

Nicole saw a blanket in the back, draped over a mysterious mass. She looked over to Juan Carlos who was busy hooking up the towing chain.

She decided to have a look. Behind her and under the trees, she found a broken branch. She grabbed it and used it to hitch up the edge of the blanket, not wanting to touch anything.

She leaned over cautiously to have a better look and jumped when Juan Carlos spoke, breaking her concentration, “Find anything interesting, Officer Haught?”

She froze and laughed a little fake laugh, “Ha, just looking.”

He laughed, shaking his head, “Don't mind me. This’ll take a bit.  Maybe you could take a break for a sec and help an old man out. Can you shimmy under the hood to latch this thing?”

“Sure.” Nicole set down her stick and adjusted her hat before dropping to the ground and under the old car.

He handed her the hook and she maneuvered herself to the right spot.

As Juan Carlos gave instructions, Nicole could barely follow. She was so wrapped up in this personal mystery literally hanging over her.

She was numb with unanswered questions and fuzzy feelings. Her eyes glazed over with everything running through her head.

Somehow she managed to latch the tow hook.

She stayed under as JC gave it a good strong tug to make sure it was latched.

“Looks good.” He called down, “You're free. Give me about 15 minutes and then we're off.”

Once she was back to standing, Nicole brushed off the dust and pine needles. Again she scanned her surroundings. Besides trees, there wasn't much out here, but the place was eerie. It was the perfect setting for a horror film, with red bloods stains ripping through the snow and silence for miles.

It was hard to say which direction north was. For a moment, she was confused about which way she and Juan Carlos had come from.

A cold wind made her tighten her collar.

She heard movement in the trees and turned quickly at the sound of snapping branches. Much to her relief, it was just a crow.

She heard Juan Carlos tighten the chain and pull the car slowly. The back door was ajar. She quickly hopped in and pulled back the blanket, seeing a photo album amidst a stack of clothes.

Before she could reach it, Juan Carlos yelled suddenly, “What the heck, Haught! Get outta there before you break something.”

She jumped back suddenly, cursing to herself. She'd missed her chance.

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph.” Juan Carlos grumbled. He stopped the tow chain and came around to the car, swiftly slamming the door shut. He turned to Nicole with a tone of understanding, “Why don't you wait in the cab while I wrap this up.”

She did as she was told, but was desperate to get to the album. She recognized the mottled tan cover with a gold outline printed on the cover. The word _Photos_ was raised in gold next to a faded Strawberry Shortcake sticker.

The photo album was all she could think about as they drove in silence down the hill, out of the trees, across the grassy plains, onto the main road and back to the spot where her Bronco sat waiting, patiently, as if no time at all had passed. She had to get her hands on that album.

Juan Carlos pulled over, stopped next to her truck and looked over to her. “See you this afternoon?”

Nicole had her hand on the door of the tow truck, tapping her fingers nervously. Nodding, she said, “Same time, same place.” She jumped down and into her truck.

As Nicole turned on the engine, she took in a deep breath and thought about what she was gonna do next.

Instead of going straight to school, she stopped at the drive-thru for an early lunch and ate in her truck, plotting her day. She knew the Oldsmobile would be stored in the lot behind the station until someone came to pick it up, or JC sold it. She crossed her fingers that it would still be there later today. All through her afternoon classes and basketball practice, she was picturing the album in her mind praying it would still be there.

She was so focused on her mission, she brushed off Eliza teasing her. She left Waverly's notes unopened, stashed in her jacket pockets for later. She even left practice in a rush, afraid that any moment not thinking about the album would break her connection to it.

Finally, at the station, she threw on her over-shirt while still walking to the front door.

Lonnie was ready to have her take over his shift. They both nodded hello and goodbye all in the same gesture as they traded places. She could see a customer walking up to pay, but quickly ran out back to see if the car was still there.  

It was.

She heard the bell on the counter calling her back.

She forced a smile and took the credit card gamely. In all honesty, she hated it when customers paid with a credit card. The machine was half broken. She had to write the numbers out by hand, carefully pressing hard to get them to mark the carbon paper below.

Her jaw was clenched tightly as she ripped the receipt free and handed it over with a perfunctory smile and “Have a nice day.”

Immediately, she went back into the garage and saw no one there. She hoped against hope that the car would not be locked. _How had JC gotten in? Had she missed that?_

She rushed back to the Olds, crossing her fingers for luck.

Thankfully, the door was unlocked.

When she opened it, she had to step back. She'd forgotten how bad the car smelled. She used her finger and thumb to quickly pull back the blanket and took in a huge sigh of relief, seeing the album still there.

She grabbed it and moved back stealthily to the cash wrap, tucking the album under the counter, next to the credit card machine. Her hands felt hot where she touched the cover.

Between customers, she was dying to open the book. She didn't want to risk getting in trouble with her boss and knew it would be impossible to take only a quick glance, so she tried to be patient.

She had the album.

It wasn't going anywhere.

At 8:00 when she started closing up, Nicole peeked out back. The Olds was still there, under the buzzing light of the yard. She took a long deep breath and bit her lip. She wasn't sure what any of it meant.

Or what would happen next.

She finished closing up as quickly and locked the door of the station with the faded album under her arm.

She sat frozen in Bronco and opened the cover.

Behind yellow acetate sheets were the same photos she remembered growing up. She carefully touched the Polaroid of her parents at a picnic and then a few of their wedding.

Ginny and her mom looked so young. Her dad was almost unchanged. His beard a little longer, but he only had four or five more years until he’d be gone forever. She flipped through the other pages and found them familiar,  but they didn't offer any direction about what to do next.

_Where were the answers she'd expected?_

At the back of the album, she saw a few blanks places, where someone had taken a few momentos. Maybe her mom.

The gesture was so small.

At first it warmed her heart.

And then as she paused to consider it more deeply, she came back wanting more. And finding another dead end.

Nicole slammed the album closed and threw it at the passenger seat.

She looked back at the station and considered the car in the back. _What were they doing so close to Purgatory? Where were they now?_

She couldn't stand to be at another dead end.

She had to find out more and get back in their car. Butt how?

 

\--------

 

Waverly left another message on Tuesday night. Ginny answered and took down the short note. Or Waverly assumed she did.

There was no way to see exactly what was happening on the other end of the line. She put on Sinead O’Connor and tried to work on her Chemistry homework.

In the morning, she decided to stake out Nicole's locker between class periods.

Perry noticed her right away, “What brings you down here?”

Waverly tipped up her clipboard for Valentines Day telegrams. “Can I sign you up? It's only two bucks each.”

“Uh, Waverly. I don't know.”

“Come on. It can be anonymous. And doesn't have to profess your undying love.” She could see him considering it. “What if you buy five and I give you one free? Think of all the joy you could spread.”

Perry surrendered. She was very persuasive. He started to pull out his wallet when Nicole walked up.

Nicole saw Waverly and made a 180, swiftly swinging around in the opposite direction.

Waverly clenched her teeth.

Perry was giving her the money. She could see Nicole disappearing into the crowd.

Waverly handed Perry the clipboard with the blank telegrams all ready to go an a pen. She thought about chasing after Nicole. Her heart was racing.

If Perry saw her distraction, he didn't show it. He pulled her back into light conversation. “You're so prepared.”

“That's me. I'm a planner.” Waverly watched the space where Nicole had been as she stood by Perry, waiting. Thanking. Planning.

 

A few hours later, Waverly was right back in the south wing after lunch, more determined than ever to catch Nicole. She found a spot hidden around a corner and on Nicole's daily path from her locker to pottery.

Nicole walked by and jumped when Waverly discreetly grabbed her elbow. She tried to pulled away, but was silently directed into the nearest girls room. It was empty. Waverly whispered, “I've been looking for you.”

“I've been avoiding you.”

Waverly directed Nicole into the far stall and closed the door.

Their face were inches apart.

Nicole's eyes narrowed, “What does it take to get some space?”

“Nicole…” Waverly's voice was soft. She was poised and ready to say something when a couple of girls walked in, in the middle of an animated conversation. Waverly panicked and push Nicole to sitting. She climbed on her lap and tucked her tennis shoes up against the wall to hide her feet.

Nicole's expression was exasperated with some fury boiling just under the surface. She pressed her lips together tightly to contain her anger and leaned away, as much as she could, to get some air. She turned her face sideways to get some privacy.

As the girls outside talked and peed, Waverly sighed cautiously and leaned in against Nicole's shoulder. She felt Nicole's arm behind her, holding her up.

She couldn't bear to see Nicole turning away with her jaw hardened. She reached up and nudged Nicole's chin to try and get her to face her.

Nicole turned but her eyes were turned down.

Waverly's hand stayed in place. The air was thick with emotion but neither of them dared to speak.

Finally, Nicole looked up and Waverly caught her eyes. They sat like that, frozen and waiting for the girls to leave.

Nicole's whole face was like a stone.

Seconds passed like slowly melting icicles. Drip, drop.

Waverly tried to break through, silently pleading for a chance to explain, staring Nicole straight in the eyes.

Nicole adjusted her legs, trying to get more comfortable with Waverly awkwardly holding tight.

The girls outside complained about Mr. Miller. In that instant, Nicole was taken outside herself. She knew just who the two were and shared their feelings, _deeply._ She blinked slowly in recognition.

Waverly lipped the words _Killer Miller._ She pantomimed a dramatic death.

Nicole smiled weakly, but her eyes remained sad. She wrinkled her forehead asking why. Her face was confused, seeking an explanation, tilting to one side.

It was too much to explain with eye contact alone. Waverly simply held on. She leaned in closer and touched her cheek to Nicole's as an apology. She reached her hand, to stroke Nicole's cheek and offer comfort.

Nicole was rigid at her first touch. But gradually Waverly could feel her soften ever so slightly.

The bell rang and the chatterboxes left, laughing as the door swung closed behind them.

Nicole stood and guided Waverly off her lap.

As Nicole snuck by, Waverly smoothed her cheerleading uniform, “That was close.”

Nicole was already walking away, “Whatever, Waverly.”

Waverly grabbed Nicole's hand, trying to hold her back. Nicole stared down at their hands, still pulling away.

The second bell rang.

They were late.

Nicole said, “I should go.” And gave a firm tug to free her hand.

Before Waverly could speak, she was out the door. Waverly muttered under her breath, “But we didn't have a chance to talk.”

 

\--------

 

That same day, Nicole was back at the gas station. Same time, same place.

She took her place at the cash wrap, guarding the Olds and biding her her. She'd been too nervous yesterday to see the way forward to investigating the damn car for clues, or whatever she was planning doing.

The answer was simple. Stay late and sneak back after closing shop.

However, when 7:55 rolled around and Gus’ truck pulled into the pump two, she wasn't so sure it would work.

The pale blue truck pulled away minutes later, with Waverly standing there it its place with both hands in fists at her sides. _What now?_

Nicole grumbled, “God damn it.”

Waverly opened the shop door and placed a ten on the counter. “That's for the gas.” She leaned on hand on her hip. She grabbed a pack of Bubblicious and pulled a single from her pocket. “How much for the gum?”

“Fifty cents.” Nicole gave Waverly her change, praying she would go away. “You know we're basically closed, right?”

Waverly hugged “Will you stop being such a shit ticket for five minutes?”

“Takes one to know one.”

“Whatever…” Waverly folded her arms across her chest. “I told Gus you'd give me a ride home, so you're stuck with me.”

Nicole stood up, “Fine.” She moved around the station, starting her nightly ritual of closing up.

“Fine.” Waverly tried to stay out of Nicole's way as she flicked switches and turned over the sign on the door.

Nicole rolled her eyes but accepted the situation. She called Waverly over to the garage, with a quick movement of her head to the side. Waverly followed somewhat reluctantly.

Nicole spoke. “I'll take you home, but I've gotta do something first.”

Waverly felt so relieved. She could feel her whole body relax a bit.

Nicole directed Waverly, “Can you keep an eye out? In case anyone is coming— And let me know?”

Waverly was so confused, “Okay, fine. Whatever you want. I'll wait.”

She watched Nicole grab a big flashlight and go over to this wornout car.  

Nicole checked the front, climbing inside.

Waverly couldn't see, but Nicole found a chain with amethyst crystal under the passenger seat and slid it into her pocket.

Waverly tried to figure out what Nicole was upto as she watched her open the back seat and then pop open the trunk, practically climbing in. Waverly surprised Nicole peering into the trunk from the darkness. She whispered, “Nicole, seriously? What's going on here?”

Nicole looked different. “I'll tell you later.” She was stern, “You're supposed to be keeping a lookout!” She set the flashlight down, pulling the hair away from her face, “There's nothing here anyway.  Let's go.”

Nicole marched off, with Waverly a few steps behind, trying to catch up.

They were about to leave, when Nicole walked back to the counter and grabbed Waverly’s gum. “You almost forgot this.”

 

Once inside the Bronco, it took a few minutes for the engine to heat up. Waverly found the _New Order_ mix and popped it in, hoping for the closing song from _The Breakfast Club_. She wasn't so lucky, but the music broke the ice.

She turned down the volume and looked over to Nicole. Even though it had only been days since they'd last _really_ talked, she felt this chasm between them. She knew it was her fault and was desperate to finally explain, “I think I should go first. Did you get my notes?”

Nicole pulled the folded papers out of her pocket. “I haven't had a chance to read them.” Nicole turned the Bronco out of the station onto the main road.

Waverly was incredulous, “Haven't had a chance to read them?! Nicole I've been trying to talk to you forever and you're stonewalling me.” Waverly looked over. “I really want to talk.”

Nicole looked out the side window, “Despite what you might think, Waverly, you're not the center of the universe. Other people have lives going on, while you're busy being beautiful and adored.”

“What the…” Waverly could feel herself getting furious. This was not going at all according to her plan. Before getting dropped off at the gas station, she had been nervous and feeling guilty. She had the whole outline of talking points and apologies in her head.

Nicole hadn't read the notes left in her locker, a minor bump.

More than that — she was being super cagey and weird sneaking around the car.

When Nicole accused her of being _self-centered_ , it was he last straw _._ It was like being erased by the one person she thought _could actually see her_ . She could _physically_ feel her trust crumble.

She tried to calm down, taking in a few slow breaths. “Is that what you think of me? That I'm some self-centered snob?”

Nicole kept her face turned away. “Don't worry. I won't interfere with you winning the popularity contest at school.”

  
Waverly was stunned into silence.  _Who was this person next to her, breaking into cars and, presumably, stealing things?_

They turned off the main road, onto the drive up to the McCready’s.

Waverly was angry, but looking at Nicole's cold expression; it made tears well up in her eyes. “If that's what you think of me, you don't really know me at all. You won't even let me explain how I ended up in this stupid situation— Or why I did it— Or how I wish I never had.” Her words were coming out scattershot.

Nicole winced, but didn't say anything.

Waverly ran inside and straight to her room.  She buried her face in her pillow and fell asleep in her clothes.

She woke up past midnight, with the chill of the night air and climbed under her covers.

 

\-------

 

As she drove home, Nicole eyed the loose collection of Waverly's notes she'd stowed in her pocket all day.

She turned off the main road, onto the drive up to Ginny's.  She stopped halfway to regain her calm. She thought about everything Waverly had said.   _What would she have said back if she could have found the words in time?_ She kicked herself as she played out the scene in her head. She could almost feel the bang Waverly of slamming the door shut. She thought about going after her.

In her mind, she could just imagine the awkwardness of knocking and asking Gus to come inside. Her imagination couldn't go any further so she decided to just go home.

As soon as she was inside and slumped into the davenport, Ginny read her like a book. She left her recliner and came over, wrapping one arm around her shoulder.

Before the night was over Nicole told Ginny everything. They looked at the album and found the spot on the map where Juan Carlos picked up the car. She told her about Waverly and Champ and the stupid Valentines dance. She didn't exactly feel better after spilling her guts, but she didn't feel any worse.

Ginny didn't have a ton of advice, except telling Nicole not to go out to the Pine Barrens by herself. Nicole took her words to heart, remembering rumors of lost girls and the wilderness surrounding Purgatory.

Ginny agreed that the car’s location _so close to them_ , it seemed odd. She wondered out loud if Susan and Larry could be poking around with all the crazies in Purgatory.

She didn't tell Nicole all the stories she'd heard. The poor girl had plenty to worry about without adding cannibalistic demons to the list.

As for the situation with Waverly, Ginny asked, “Does she know about Larry’s car?”

“No.”

Ginny just nodded.

Eventually, they said goodnight.

Back in her bedroom, Nicole pulled out Waverly's notes, carefully unfolding each one. She flattened them out and tried to put together a timeline. There were quick meet-ups that she'd missed. Then a longer note, saying that she wanted to talk. Lastly Nicole saw that Waverly had written, “I'm not into Champ. I'm only going to the dance with him as a favor to Stephanie. I wish I could go back in time and change things.”

Nicole stacked up the notes and folded them in half. She tried to do a little homework but failed. It was almost 11:00. She thought about calling Waverly, but decided it was too late.

 

\------

 

Wednesday came.

Nicole looked for Waverly with no luck. She did see Chrissy, who told her Waverly was home “sick.”

Nicole said, “What does that mean _‘sick’_?”

Chrissy looked around.  Seeing no one, she answered, “Argh. She's my best friend and I love her. But it's pretty clear to me that she made a deal with the devil and now she's can't live with herself."

“Really?”

“Totes. She screwed up big time. Don't tell her I told you, but I think she sorta deserved it.”

Nicole was surprised. “Um, okay. Well, I guess that should make me feel better?”

Chrissy looked at her seriously, “You have every right to be mad, but you really hit her in a soft spot. Waverly's not perfect. But the last thing she is is self centered.”

Nicole agreed, “You're right.” She shook her head, knowing that was not one of her finer moments.

“Stephanie really pushed Waverly into that one. Once Stephanie gets her heart set on something, she won't take no for an answer.” A group of cheerleaders was headed their way, “I better go.  See ya.”

“Yeh, see ya.”

The day passed like any other. After dinner, Nicole listened to Leonard Cohen and stared at the ceiling.

 

Again on Thursday, Waverly wasn't at school.

 

Eliza had seen Nicole fuming for all week. After lunch, she grabbed for a detour to her secret spot behind the dumpster.  She pulled out a box of clove cigarettes and handed one to Nicole.

“You know these things’ll kill you.”

“You mean, if Dolls sees us smoking ‘em.  I hoping for a pardon until we clench the trophy in two weeks.”

“And then what, death by speed drills?”

“Mm, sounds about right. Let him try and catch me then.”

Instead of talking about what was really going on, they talked basketball. Shapiro was bullshiiting, pretending to be a Bulls fan. Nicole was standing by the Trailblazers.

There was a little trash talk that helped Nicole forget her worries, temporarily.

 

At basketball practice, Dolls lectured the team about the focus they needed for this last game of the season. He talked about how their record for the season would determine their placement going into the playoffs.

His instructions were clear. Go to bed early. Eat right. Practice hard but don't do anything stupid that might get you injured. Avoid stress.

Nicole almost laughed, it sounded so absurd.

She wasn't sleeping or eating.

At work, she saw a blonde woman and for a full minute thought it might have been her mom.

She had tried calling Waverly, but went to the answering machine. She left a short message, but couldn't find the right words.

 

Friday was frenetic at school. The final hockey game of the season was scheduled for the following day. It seemed like everyone was excited.

Perry asked Eliza to the Valentine's dance. Much to her surprise, she said yes.

When Nicole asked her why, she couldn't explain.

The cheerleaders were in top form, delivering Valentines telegrams. Ms. Perley let them interrupt to make their deliveries.

Nicole was surprised when a dark-haired cheerleader handed her a telegram. Inside the handwriting was unmistakable.

It read:

_You're in my heart too._

_W+N_

Shit.

Despite being mad, Nicole missed Waverly.  She must have written the telegram before their fight. She remembered their heart to heart from last week. Maybe she should reach out?

Right before practice, Nicole ran into Chrissy. She asked, “Is Waverly still sick?”

“Yeh. Looks like it's the real deal. She's missed three days. Totally not like her. I've got her homework right here.” She raised her backpack.

“Do you think I could deliver that for you?”

Chrissy smiled a secret smile. “Not throwing in the towel yet, eh?  Good. I thought you guys were … no, I take that back. You guys _are_ really cute.”

“Alright. Well, see ya.” Nicole waved goodbye and thought about those parting words as she looked down at the stack of papers in her hand. In her heart, she knew she wanted to talk to Waverly. At the very least, she had to. From there, who knew what would happen?

At Basketball practice, Dolls was like a man on fire, one day before the big game. Again he reminded the team to avoid stress. He looked out with determination one by one, looking into the eyes of his team. The passion was infectious. He was so proud of them.

At that moment, he was also very disappointed that Nicole Haught one of their top forwards, was not there to hear any of it.

Nicole drove up the driveway to see Waverly. She could feel the sweat on her body. She parked and walked up quietly. From the porch, she could see the back of Waverly's head, watching tv from the couch. She knocked quickly and stepped just out of sight, just in case.

When Waverly opened the door, her smile faded. She turned her head suspiciously eying Nicole with a sideways glance.

Nicole winced and smiled back. She had planned ahead. In a gesture that pantomimed a bouquet of flowers — Nicole pulled out a roll of papers from behind her back.

“I come bearing homework and AP Chemistry handouts.”

Waverly tried not to smile.

Nicole continued, “You busy?”

“Yes.”

Nicole rolled her eyes.

“Fine. No.” Waverly tucked her hair behind her ear and invited Nicole in. The two stood uncomfortably not know what to do next.

Nicole asked, “Is Gus home?”

“Nope.”

“Are you _really_ sick?”

“Nope.”

“Are you avoiding me?”

Waverly didn't want to answer, but there was something in Nicole's puppy dog eyes. “Yep.”

“Well, I don't blame you. I guess I deserve a bit of my own medicine.”

Waverly was somewhat surprised at Nicole's contrition.

“Well. Actually, you _and the whole rest of the school._ ”

Nicole tried a joke, “And all this time, I thought I was special…”

Waverly glared.

But she could see Nicole was trying. She looked back a Waverly clearly hopeful for a second chance.

Waverly explained, “I've been hiding out from everyone. The whole school. You. And basically myself. So yep. That about covers it.”

“Mmm. Yea, I might need a little more explanation.”

“What? You mean telling you that I feel like shit and can't face my own face in the mirror isn't enough.” Waverly's anger melted into sadness.

Nicole took a deep breath and decided to put all her cards on the table. “I read your notes after we fought and I've been hoping to talk, but you've been hard to track down.” Nicole reached out a hand and said, “We’re both here now. You wanna talk?”

“No. Yes.” Waverly twisted her scarf in her hands, “I'm so sorry for telling Stephanie I'd go to the dance with Champ. It's really stupid. I totally regret it…”

She looked back, at first seeing two downturned eyes. She waited for it to sink in. “Sorry for not being brave. It's harder than I thought.”

Nicole looked up, “Sorry for saying you were selfish. Or self centered or whatever I said.”

Waverly felt a weight slide off her shoulders. There was a little more hope in the room.

Waverly invited Nicole inside to sit down and decided they should have some tea. “Wait, aren't you supposed to be at practice?”

“I skipped it.”

Waverly was at the stove, but she turned back aglow with those words. She was stern but appreciative, “Good, we can be truants together.” She smiled back at Nicole. “Wynonna would be so proud.”

Nicole paused, waiting for Waverly. “Now what?”

Waverly sat down and put her elbows on the table and pulled the hair away from her face. “Ugh. Nicole. I really fucked up with the dance thing.”

Nicole pursed her lips, wanting and not wanting to hear more. She looked down at her tea. She could still feel that blow of Champ’s arm clamped around Waverly four days later. She managed to eek out a sound, “Yeh.”

Waverly was wearing pajamas and a hooded sweatshirt with her hair in a knot. “So, like I said, I've been hiding at home— afraid to deal with it.”

“And…

Waverly reached out her hands “I missed you. Last time we talked, I thought we might be dealing with an invasion of body snatchers.” Waverly’s eyes looked a her hands as she spoke nervously. “You were acting, I don't know, different.”

“I can explain that.”

Nicole told Waverly about the car and the anniversary of her mom skipping out. She told her that she was thinking her mom might be somewhere in the Ghost River Triangle, maybe the Pine Barrens.

Waverly nodded and held Nicole's hands in hers as she spoke.

When Nicole was done Waverly said, “So, I basically picked the worst day possible to be an ass.”

Nicole smiled, “Yep, that sounds about right.”

Waverly frowned. “I know it's not an excuse, but I just wanted Stephanie to like me. She's been a cold hearted snake since day one, until now. Now, we're like buds.”

Nicole wrinkled her brow and looked closer at Waverly. “I hate to break it to you, Waverly, but not everyone is always gonna like you.   _What about you?_ You said you couldn't look yourself in the mirror. Your opinion matters way more than Stephanie's. Right?”

Waverly shrugged, “Well, when you put it that way…”

Nicole pulled her hair off her face and shrugged. “Who knew I had a way with words.”

“Nicole, you're too humble. Don't you know? I think pretty special.”

Nicole blushed at the compliment.

Waverly continued,  “I'm so sorry you had to go through all that crap without me. But I'm here now.” As she spoke, she stood and walked around the table. She slinked over and was very happy to see Nicole watching her, intrigued and just barely hiding a smile.

Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole's lap and sat facing her, “As I recall, you’re not just a word smith. You're also pretty good with your hands.”

Waverly's fingers snaked their way through Nicole's hair.

There was more to discuss, but it felt so good not to talk.

Nicole melted into the touch. Their foreheads rested together and then Waverly gently touched her lips to Nicole's, like a question. _Could Nicole forgive her? Was the magic still there?_ After a moment’s hesitation, the answers was a clearly yes. The truth revealed itself in the softest kisses Nicole had ever felt. Their lips were barely touching.

With great tenderness, Waverly could feel every curves of Nicole's lips and the place where her lip turned to skin. Part of the kiss was a reminder of how good it felt to be with Nicole. But it was a new and delicate search for connection.

It called out tentatively from a place of longing and hunger, that was heard and answered.

It said so many thing things that both girls were hoping to hear.

Nicole felt loved and how deeply Waverly wanted her. The doubts she'd felt faded away, but she hadn't had her #1 question answered. What next?

Waverly could taste the same Nicole she was deeply in the middle of falling in love with. She was right where she wanted to be.

Next, there was a deeper kiss and then another. Fingers slid under the edges of too many layers. Soon they were breathless and determined, checking of the clock for time. Finding more than enough, they made the smart decision to leave the kitchen for more privacy.

 

\------

 

On Saturday afternoon before the game, Nicole walked into the locker room, feeling guilty but also lifted out of her funk.

Eliza caught her eye and threw a towel across the aisle as a way to check her friend's state of mind. Nicole grabbed the towel and quickly twisted it around to snap at Eliza.

Eliza smirked, “Looks like you're in a good mood?”

“Mos def. I'm ready to kick some Mustang butt. You?”

“Aces. Dolls says to watch number eight. She's short, but fast.”

Beth was behind them.

Nicole gave her a wink, “Sounds like someone I know.”

Beth tied her laces, “You've decided to grace us with your presence?”

Nicole puffed up her cheeks, “Sorry about that.” She tossed her bag in her locker and turned back, “But I'm here today and ready to rock.”

As she switched into her uniform, Eliza couldn't help but notice the signs that Nicole and Waverly had made up.

Eliza whispered, “Looks like you've been busy.”

Nicole shook it off, “A bit.”

On the court, the minor tensions and teasing evaporated. Beth, Eliza and Nicole played the court, leaving the Mustangs down by 12 at the half.

Ginny was hoarse from yelling. She bumped into Mr. Gardener at the snack bar. “Quite a season, eh?”

He cleared his throat. “Yes. The girls are really something.”

Ginny grabbed her soda, “It makes me proud. They really work together.”

“Mmm, yes. They do.”

The town of Purgatory spent all weekend in a state or euphoric pandemonium at the big win.

The Hockey win.

Not the girls basketball win, although they had won too.

Nicole didn't care about getting recognition. She and the team had played a great game.

Unlike the hockey team, basketball had an extended season for formal playoffs. They weren't at the finish line yet.

Nicole knew the upcoming district championship would be tough competition, but she was amped to go head to head. The future looked bright.

 

\-------

 

To celebrate the hockey championship, the school hosted an assembly. In the days prior, Mr. Gardener checked in with Cryderman to make sure the girls team was not forgotten.

When the announcement came over the PA, Cryderman clearly said there would be a celebration of girls basketball and hockey.

Nicole and Eliza and Beth all shared surprised glances during their Literature class.  As they made their way to the locker rooms to get ready, Perry walked with Eliza and Nicole.

Both teams lined up on either side of the stage wearing their uniforms with the podium in front.

The usual program followed, starting with the girls basketball team, each standing as their names were called.

Cryderman made a special show of saying “Congrats to the Lady Blue Devils. Also making records.”

They sat down.

Eliza whispered to Nicole, “Look at Cryderman kissing butt for Mr. G.”

Beth shushed her, “It's nice to finally get some acknowledgement of the girls team. Right?”

The Cheerleaders emerged from stage left and danced their way to center stage.  As the song ended, Stephanie grabbed to the mike to announce that the cheer squad would be cheering at the girls at upcoming playoff game. Her tone was momentous. She got teary eyed talking about the way the girls team was making records. Then she did this curious thing, where she connected the cheer squad’s support of the girls as another _historic move._ She said that she personally was leading the way to get fans out for _both_ boys and girls sports.

Waverly was confused. She liked the way Stephanie was getting the crowd riled up to cheer on the girls teams. She could also feel the self-congratulatory tone underneath it all. Stephanie always put cheerleading first, with herself front and center.

Before she was done, Stephanie had the whole gymnasium promise to be there to support the girls teams. There was chanting.

Once that was done, they all let hockey reign the day. The cheers for the boys team sent the gym into a frenzy. It was like the girls team had been a warm up for the real deal.

Go Blue Devils.

The whole school was chanting and stomping their feet. The noise was so loud it turned into fuzz in Nicole's ears.

 

\-------

 

After the assembly and practice, Waverly slipped on the black _Joy Division_ t-shirt Nicole had forgotten at her house a few weeks back. She tied the shirt in the back, leaving a toned set of abs clearly exposed. She applied some bright red lipstick matched carefully to the red buffalo plaid of Nicole’s flannel. She put her things away and rounded the corner with a spring in her step. Nicole would get off work early enough to swing by the homestead for “homework.” Her imagination was fully absorbed in her best baby.

But the bubble was burst when she almost ran into Stephanie and her core group of senior cheerleaders. Stephanie scanned Waverly from head to toe with a sneer. “Woah, Waverly.  You've really gone grunge. Be careful. I wouldn't want anyone to think our squad allows carpet munchers.”

Tiffany Beeman said, “Gross, Steph.”

Stephanie sneered back to her friend.

In the back, someone whispered, “I thought grunge was cool.”

Stephanie heard and corrected her, “Nirvana is fine, but no plaid overshirts on my girls. Got it.”

Waverly sighed back with confidence , “Oh please, Stephanie. We're all on this squad together and _none of us_ are ‘your girls’.” Waverly made air quotes and then stood up, straightening her bag. “I'll wear whatever I want. So… screw you.” She walked off and felt a ball of nerves in stomach turn over.

Stephanie said good-bye to her possé. Once they were out of sight, she looked for Waverly. Once she found her, she said, “You’re still coming to the dance, right?”

“In all honesty, I don't think so.” Waverly’s gut said this was the perfect moment to get out of it. Her instincts were almost side-tracked by a desperate look on Stephanie’s face. Waverly asked, “Why did you even invite me? It’s pretty clear you don’t _actually like me_.”

Stephanie rolled her eyes, “Pete and Champ are set on going as a foursome. No ifs ands or buts. I had hoped to go with Champ, but he has this crazy idea that you are _quote unquote_ the the hottest piece of ass at PHS. He thinks you belong together.”

Waverly looked back, confused, “So, let me get this straight, you’re going to the dance with Pete to be closer to Champ Hardy?”

Stephanie took out her compact and checked her lipstick, “Either way, we both win. I got everyone on board with your plan to have the _whole frickin squad_ cheer for your friend's team. Now, after the assembly today, the whole school’s coming. Go girls sports. Cryderman practically wet himself he was so excited to see Mr. Gardener in the stands.”

She went on, “Besides that, Waverly, the guys are both hot. Right? Who knows how the night might go? You don’t care if we switch dates, do you?”

She paused and set her hand lightly on Waverly’s arm, “Look, I can tell you’re _experimenting, or something._ Consider it a favor. I’m watching out for your reputation. Come to the dance with us…” Her voice became a whisper, “ … and no one’s the wiser about you and the basketball star.”

Waverly jerked her arm back suddenly, wincing in anger and confusion, “What? Wait. No.” She shook her head, “That is not what’s going on here.” She fixed her bag and pushed her hair to the side, “You can go to the dance by yourself for all I care. Don’t you threaten me.”

Stephanie’s eyes grew wide, “Oh, no you don’t, Earp. You better slow down and think about your whole plan. You owe me. A deal’s a deal.”

Suddenly the momentum of Waverly’s anger started roaring like an engine. “You’re not going to push me around like a pawn!" She could feel an affinity with Wynonna’s distinct swagger, “Stephanie, I definitely don’t need your help and you’re not getting mine.” She shook her head in disgust, “You’re on your own. I’m not having anything to do with your stupid hetero Valentine’s Dance.” She turned and walked away, her heart racing with the thrill of feeling that she’d finally fixed her mistake and done the right thing.

 

Waverly ran into Perry in the hall. She shook off her argument and dove into cheer mode, “Hey, look. It's the one and only. Perry Crofte. How does it feel to be everyone's favorite hockey star?”

“Uh, pretty good.  I can't complain.”

“I hate to burst your bubble, but just told Stephanie I'm gonna bail on the dance.”

“”What? No.” His voice was exaggerated and sarcastic, “Say it isn't so.”

Waverly huffed, “Yeh. Not gonna happen.”

Perry tapped her arm, suddenly more sincere, “Waverly, is there any way I could get you to change your mind? I asked Eliza, who hates dances. And Stephanie.” As her spoke, he had his thumb on a charm around his neck. His face was pleading, “I need you there. It's all worked out.”

Waverly felt like he had said some magic words. She found herself increasingly convinced. She didn't notice the way the rubbed the silver pendant as her made his wish.

He went on, “I even rented a limo for all eight of us. You're the critical link in keeping the plan in place.  Without you, Champ bails, then Pete and Steph. Please, say you'll stick with the plan?”

She said, “Yes.” with no idea why.

She said yes to Perry even though every bone in her body knew she did not want to go.

She walked away not knowing why she had done it. She felt her stomach drop and her chest tightened.

 

\-------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little longer than usual and a week late, but hopefully the typos aren't too bad.  
> Will Waverly find her courage? Will Nicole stand her ground? Will love find a way?!?
> 
> I promise to answer all and maybe even a bit more in the final installment.
> 
> I do love comments, even if it's just to moan the angst.


	13. Winter 1992: Valentines Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone struggles with lots of intense feelings and teenage hormones— good and bad. Waverly tries to balance her newly named feelings for Nicole, with her sense of obligation for a promise made. All the while, Nicole braces herself for potential heartbreak, while crossing her fingers and hoping for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank to LuckyWantstoKnow for Beta-ing this.

 

 _I have no further interest in being the same_  
_Because I have seen different all around_ _  
_ And now I know that that's what I want

 

_King Missile, It's Saturday_

 

\-------

 

Waverly wasn't sure exactly how it happened. One minute, she was talking on the phone with Chrissy. First about Clootie and Vancouver. Then about the anonymous Valentines telegram Chrissy got from a secret admirer.

It was just the usual gabfest, that veered to the dance.

Chrissy said, nonchalantly, “I don't even know why you're going with Champ.”

Waverly answered spontaneously, “I know. It's dumb. Right?” She sighed. “Clearly, I'm in love with Nicole.”

Chrissy paused.

In that moment, Waverly realized what she'd said.

Like, actually said.

Out loud, with words.

From her mouth.

And to top it all off, she said it as if, _as if_ it was the most obvious and natural thing in the world.

The silence that followed was like a heavy weight thrown in her lap. Waverly gasped for air, “I just said that out loud. Didn't I?”

“Ya sure did.” Chrissy bit her lip and blushed on Waverly's behalf, just in case there was any chance her best friend wasn't flushed.

On the other end of the line, Waverly felt a rush of heat flash up her throat and into her ears. She said love. _Yes, of course_ , she thought to herself, _I, Waverly Earp am in love, head over heels with Nicole Haught._

Chrissy smiled, “I mean, I know you guys had a little fight. But sounds like the homework delivery was well received and you're back together? That's good. This is the first time I've heard you use the L word.”

Waverly laughed nervously, “Uh, yep.”

“Isn't that, like a big deal?”

“Mmm, yep. I think it is.” Waverly bit her lip and twisted the phone cord around her index finger. “She's actually coming over tonight.” She was excited at the thought and looked over at her neatly made bed as she imagined her evening with Nicole.

“Do you think you’ll tell her?”

“Uh, maybe.” Waverly squeaked out a nervous reply. “I still haven't told her that I'm sticking with the deal I made to double with Stephanie the dance.”  Her mouth twisted as she eeked out the last bit of the sentence, “… with  the one and only Champ Hardy.”

“Oh, not good. How do you think she'll take it?”

“Well, you said it; probably not good. But I have an idea that I can let her know she's my real Valentines Day sweetheart.” It was clear by her tone what she meant.

Chrissy picked up on the change in topic immediately. “So, any chance you're gonna give me all the details on your new lady loving ways?”

“Ha!”

“Come on. We did that quiz. Give me just one little tidbit. Please.” Chrissy pleaded and then teased, “Tiger!”

“Alright. Fine. What do you want to know?”

“Just tell me…”

Waverly's jaw tensed up, not knowing what might come next. In her mind, she could hear the locker room jeers about “who’s the man and who's the woman.”

Chrissy's voice was nervous and came out in stops and starts, “Have you, I don't know, like, uh, gone down on her? Like serious, clam diving?”

Waverly couldn't help but laugh. It was the perfect Chrissy question delivered in peak Chrissy fashion. It was sweet how nervous she was.

 

\-------

 

A few hours later, Waverly sat Nicole down on her bed.

She paused to soak in how great Nicole looked, waiting to hear whatever Waverly had to tell her.

Her face was so open and relaxed. Everything about her seemed especially perfect with her new love goggles on—those chocolate eyes, the way she smiled. Waverly wanted to just climb right on top of her, but she stopped herself.

There was something she had to do.

And it sucked.

She rubbed her hands together for courage and slapped her legs, for good measure. She held her body stiff as as a board and told her she was sticking with her promise to Stephanie.

 

\---------

 

Before Waverly spoke, Nicole noticed a couple of things.

One: Waverly was wearing her Joy Division t-shirt. The same shirt she’d been looking for for weeks. And it looked better than ever.

Two: Waverly was also wearing her lost red flannel.

The effect melted her heart. She was glad to be back here with the fight behind her. She relaxed into the bed, ready for the latest update.

Nicole was sure she was going to hear about an Academic Decathlon exercise or maybe see the latest combo for the cheer competition in Vancouver.

Despite looking delicious, the words coming out of Waverly's mouth made Nicole feel sick.

She wasn't prepared.

Her mouth went bone dry as Waverly explained that she was still going to the dance with Champ.

Waverly's eyes were firmly locked on Nicole's, insistently holding her gaze. “Don't worry. Dancing only. I won't let him get any idea that it's more than that.”

Nicole swallowed hard to regain her balance. She looked to the side. “Okay. Whatever, Waverly …” She was disappointed but not distraught. Nicole knew how to roll with the punches.

“One night and then I'm done.”

Nicole brushed her hair to the side. “If you need a beard, I think I'll live.”

“A beard?”

“You know, a way to look straight.” Nicole sat up in the bed, explaining, “A fake date. You wouldn't be the first queer hiding behind easy assumptions.” Nicole tucked her foot under her knee. “I'm mean, just look at you. You're gorgeous. No one would ever guess.”

Waverly turned to the mirror and thought about this idea. “Like Rock Hudson and Doris Day, except instead of Doris Day, for one night only, Waverly Earp will be appearing in the role of Rock Hudson.”

“Bingo. I know it's not a real date, but…” Nicole was about to lay down ground rules for Champ and Waverly’s date at the dance. She had ideas about what would and would not happen, but she stopped herself.

At the opposite end of her heartstrings, she felt herself trying to let go to protect herself. Maybe if she could let go a bit, it wouldn't hurt as much. If she didn't ask for too much, maybe she'd get just enough.

She gritted her teeth and cracked her knuckles with one hand.

Waverly could see Nicole’s worried expression. She pressed, trying to get Nicole to finish her thought. “But…what?” As she spoke, she climbed on Nicole's lap and pushed her gently down on the bed.

Nicole shrugged it off, “But nothing. I'm good.”

“Nicole,  I don't want you to worry. It's not going to be a regular thing. I feel like I have to keep my word, that's all. A few dances. I keep my promise to Stephanie and then…” She kissed one cheek. “…it's …” and then the other. “…over.” She ended the thought with her lips on Nicole's and her hand sliding under Nicole's shirt to wrap around her waist.

Waverly had no idea that she'd hurt Nicole because Nicole didn't let it show. Every signal she gave Waverly was warm, with sparks building like a match to finely shaved kindling, as their bodies met.

Waverly stopped kissing Nicole just long enough to say. “After that, I’m all yours. No more beards. Or goatees. Not even a moustache. Scout’s honor.”

In Waverly's mind, all she could think about was the revelation from this afternoon. _She was totally in love with Nicole._ Armed with this knowledge, she got a charge from each touch that confirmed she what she already knew in her heart.

In her mind, Waverly kept thinking this might be the moment she told Nicole that she loved her.

As each moment passed, she stopped herself, not sure if the sentiment would be returned. Or if it was too sophomoric or cheesy. _No, that wasn't exactly it._ She couldn't name the reason, but her instincts told her it wasn't the right time.

Instead, she saw Nicole's questions about the dance and answered them with her affections. If she couldn't tell her, she would show her.

It was easy for Nicole to set aside her worries with the taste of Waverly's kisses on her mouth. The cheerleader had a way of melting Nicole's resolve which Nicole was only just becoming aware of.

Waverly could easily distract Nicole.

And get what she wanted.

She had done it once and was in the midst of doing it again.

Nicole considered stopping Waverly.

Considered, being the operative word. If she stopped her and told her not to go to the dance, what would she gain? Or lose?

In the back of her mind, she thought about standing up for herself— for what she really wanted. She could hear the words in her mind. _She wasn't anyone's dirty little secret._

But she was.

Waverly's advances stopped for a second as Gus walked down the hall.

The girls could hear the adjacent door open and then close.

All the while, Waverly had her hands on the top button of Nicole's jeans, silently slipping the brass button from the button hole.

Nicole had this moment to pause, to think and, _if she wanted,_ to stop Waverly. She knew full well that no one was perfect. It hurt to see Waverly’s imperfections, chafing against her own heart and tearing it at the edges. But she could take a little pain, as long as it didn’t last too long.

She had been through worse and at this very moment, she couldn’t focus on _any_ of the bad things. Waverly just felt so goddamn good, pressing her chest up against Nicole. The only pain she was feeling was the good kind— it was torture trying to keep quiet while Gus was in the hall outside.

As Gus’ footsteps returned down the hall and hit the first stairs down, Waverly slowly unzipped Nicole's jeans. Click, click, click.

Her eyes were deviously flirtatious.

For a moment the footsteps stopped, not quite reaching the first floor.

They both froze–listening for a clue as to what would happen next.

Despite the danger of getting caught, Waverly kept her slow pace. From Nicole's point of view, each click of the zipper coming undone was like the toss of a coin. She could feel herself getting wet at the thought of what was next. To try and gain control, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. The sound of her heart beating outpaced the clicks of zipper stretching open.

She was not thinking about trig or her mom or even the dance. Her mind and body were firmly planted in the present moment.

Would Gus come back upstairs?

Thankfully, the footsteps continued down the stairs and the girls could hear Gus turn on the tv and then the sink in the kitchen.

Nicole tried to suppress a giggle as Waverly pulled at her jeans. She lifted her ass and helped her get the pants off, quietly setting them on the floor.

“Shh…”

_God almighty, she missed these “study nights.”_

Waverly slid off Nicole's underwear. She pressed both hands in unison up Nicole's torso and rubbed her palms against the front of Nicole's bra.

Everything was happening so fast. Nicole's brain had almost forgotten about the dance as she struggled to stay quiet.

Waverly was on her knees, guiding Nicole’s legs apart and slowly tasting Nicole's center.

Nicole covered her mouth with her own hand, desperate to squelch the sounds coming out of her mouth.

Waverly teased Nicole, moving her tongue along the same path, back and forth, languidly. Nicole bucked as Waverly bore down on her clit, pressing it against her teeth. Her hips chased after Waverly's mouth. She tried to hold back, blowing out each breath with her lips in a bow.

Nicole grabbed the quilt firmly with both hands in fists.

She could just barely see Waverly's face as she smiled to herself, thoroughly enjoying each minute. Nicole wasn't sure how much longer she contain herself. She tried to talk in a normal voice, but gave up and bit her lip, sucking in a few breaths as she got closer and closer to climax.

When Waverly wrapped her clit firmly with her tongue and moved inside her in one synchronized motion, Nicole frantically grabbed a pillow and moaned into it, hoping no one could hear her. She let herself go completely in one long, low and primal cry. _Jesus fucking Christ._

As Nicole released, Waverly held on, answering each throb and pulse with a response of her own until Nicole lay limp, in a state of bliss.

Waverly eyed her prize with undeniable pride. She’d knocked Nicole out and it felt amazing.

Waverly striped out of her clothes and pulled the sheets over and around her and Nicole, holding her naked body close against Nicole's.

Nicole made a pocket for Waverly to slide into.

Like two pieces of a puzzle, Waverly laid her head on Nicole's shoulder. She set her hand on Nicole's belly, watching it rise and fall slowly, tracing wide circles around her navel and listening to her heartbeat slow to normal.

Nicole rolled over in her side to face Waverly. She was almost blushing.

She whispered, “Wow.”

Waverly loved hearing her say that. She pressed her naked body against Nicole.

Nicole whispered in her ear, “I'm worried we're gonna get caught someday. You almost made me scream out loud.”

Waverly smirked. “That's what all these pillows are for. To drown out the cries of my lovers.”

Nicole licked her teeth, “Oh really. Your lovers.”

Waverly nodded, “Uh-huh,” and pulled Nicole on top of her. She leaned up and whispered, “Nicole?”

“Yeah, baby.” Their foreheads were touching. As she spoke those words, she could feel Waverly arch against her, full of desire. She hadn't ever called her that before but she could tell instantly that they both liked it. Waverly's eyes were turned down, but her pelvis was insistent.

Nicole leaned into her thrust, “What do you want?” She could sense Waverly's surprising hesitation. It made her flirt even more. “I'll give you whatever _you_ want.”

Waverly pressed her lips together and whispered quietly in Nicole's ear. “I want you inside me.” As she spoke those words, she opened herself to Nicole.

Nicole took Waverly's head in one hand and kissed her deeply. Their tongues pressed together in tandem as Waverly's request was granted.

She gave Waverly she wanted. It felt good.

When they were together like this, Nicole felt loved. Sometimes it was like her heart was about to explode, it felt so good.

Every time they argued they'd end up in bed like this. Before things were resolved, Nicole retreated in kisses and sweet moments like this one without words. Her eyes felt heavy. She held Waverly close and took in the smell of her shampoo with Waverly's head on her shoulder.

Even when it hurt, Nicole would take Waverly any way she could have her. She would give Waverly whatever she asked.

Nicole fell asleep like that in a tangle of feelings, literally weighed down by her girlfriend draped across her. She'd been having trouble sleeping since their fight and was only catching up now.

When she woke, Waverly was there with an easy smile. “Hey, baby.” She leaned her head on her hand, propped up on one elbow.

Nicole blinked slowly, letting those words sink in. The lights were low and it was already dark outside. Nicole smiled back, gradually letting her dimple show. Her voice was slow and sleepy. “Hey.”

Waverly's face was serious. She traced the edge of Nicole's face, pulling the hair off her forehead. It was clear she had something to say. She licked her lips and spoke softly. “Nicole, I love you.”

 _Wow._ Nicole's heart skipped a beat.

She stared back.

Waverly seemed nervous. She stammered and looked down. “I just thought you should know.”

Nicole caught her chin and lifted Waverly to face her, eye to eye. “I love you too, baby.”

They kissed softly.

Nicole whispered, “So much.”

“Oh yeah…”

“Yeah.”

As she drove home, later that same night, Nicole was glowing. She wasn't sure if she'd done the right thing, by not putting her foot down about the dance.

But she didn't care. It would be over soon.

All she could think about was one thing.

Waverly Earp said she loved her. At that moment, it was all she could want.

 

\-------

 

By the time the limo drove up at the McCready house, the passengers had clearly split into two camps

Tucked into one side, were Eliza and Perry.

At the opposite corner, sitting as far away from Eliza as possible were Stephanie, Pete, Ashley and Bryce.

The limo had music and contraband booze for a little pre-funk en route. The boys had brought an _N.W.A._ tape. They sang along to the chorus of _Fuck tha Police,_ as the limo rolled through town.

Eliza considered the situation. Perry had been sweet. He was a nice guy, but dances. Eh. Not her favorite.

The day before, Nicole asked her the same question she was asking herself right at that very moment. _Why exactly did she say yes?_ Eliza didn't have an answer. Twenty four hours later, she still didn't have a good reason. Somehow her mind had this image of the pendant on Perry's neck as she heard herself agree to go.

She noticed the same chain on Pete and Bryce— this crew of golden boys who always seemed to get what they wished for. And then there was Champ, waiting for Waverly like a cat waiting for its prey. He leaned back with his legs spread wide and a flask in his hand. He took a swig and passed it to Bryce. “Drink up B-Train.” He pulled a breath spray from his vest pocket and gave two quick squirts to his outstretched tongue. As he raised the spray, he flexed his biceps and winked to the other side of the limo at his admirers.

And then there was _her_ . Eliza didn't even want to say _her_ name.

From the opposite side of the limo, Stephanie Jones did an equally good job of ignoring Eliza Shapiro.

All the while, Eliza could barely believe that was happening. Not the asinine behavior of these guys, but that she had agreed to join them.  

 

The last stop was the McCready’s house. Before Champ could find his way out the limo door, Waverly was waving hi and climbing in. She grabbed Eliza's hand to keep herself from falling in the narrow quarters with her tight mini skirt.

Waverly found her spot and sat down primly.

Champ reached his arm around her, “Pretty sweet ride. Eh, babe?”

Waverly cringed. “Let's not jump to the nicknames yet, big fella.” She pointed to an array of switches next to Pete and Stephanie. “Why don't you go over there and see if this fancy car has any other features? Look at all those buttons!”

“Oh! Cool.” He was like a kid at a candy store, ogling the lights and switches.

She removed his arm from around her shoulders and gave him a little nudge. She smiled across the limo, “Pete, you don't mind changing seats for just a sec, do you?”

The boys crouched up and traded places. As they moved around, Waverly reached out her foot and tripped Champ, pushing him to fall right in Stephanie's lap.

“Oops. So sorry.” Waverly apologized.

While the two of them worked to decipher the controls, Eliza gave Waverly a knowing eye roll. It was all so simple and predictable.

Stephanie called back, “Can you guys hear the bass?” She gave a thumbs up or down gesture as a question. Waverly replied with a thumbs up.

Stephanie returned the gesture and seemed to give Waverly a wordless thank you at the same time.

The music was loud. Perry pulled out a jug of rosé and red cups for the crew.

Bryce leaned over and asked Eliza, “What's that tall redhead up to tonight?”

Waverly's ears perked up as Eliza answered, “Haught? She's working.”

Bryce took a big swig. “Too bad that fine bod is going to waste.”

Waverly's nostrils flared. _How dare he._

Eliza held her chin high, “What makes you say that, B-train?” Her contempt came through as she uttered his ridiculous nickname. Perry set his hand it lightly on her arm.

Clearly Bryce was a little drunk. He answered, clearly oblivious and directing his comments to Pete and Perry, “Bros, back me up on this one. Something must have gone serious wrong in her life for a girl as pretty as that to ‘go gay’.”

Eliza interrupted, “You guys _know_ that's not how it works. Right?”

Waverly spoke up, “Exactly. Wake up guys, it's 1992.”

Bryce and Pete looked at each other and shrugged. Pete chimed in. “A hot piece of ass like that, I’d tap that any time.”

Waverly moved away from Pete and leaned on Eliza, who reached her arm around Waverly's shoulder.

Bryce put his hand on his groin and pumped his hips a few times, “Some time with me and…”

Perry coughed and interrupted, “B. Pete. That's enough.”

Eliza gave Waverly's arm a little squeeze.

Stephanie giggled, “Look at you Perry.  Finally someone's a gentleman here.” She leaned back and whispered to Champ, “Too bad his date’s sort of a gentleman herself, if ya get my drift.” She elbowed Champ who smiled back, pretending to get her joke. Stephanie eyed Waverly and Eliza sitting next to each other, making her own assumptions.

Eliza sighed heavily. It was all just so damn boring. Waverly looked at her wrist and realized she wasn't wearing a watch, “How much longer ‘til we get to the dance?” She laughed nervously.

Perry said, “About ten minutes. You guys ready to rock.” He folded his fingers into a bull horns and leaned back. “Turn up that song, Hardy. And pass the booze.” He took a quick gulp finishing one cup and then held it out for a refill, “To the class of ‘92.  Go Blue Devils! Woo-hoo!”

Stephanie and Ashley called back, “Go Big Blue.”

The chorus of _Dopeman_ played. Stephanie leaned over Champ and turned up the volume with her cleavage lingering under his nose. The music got all the boys singing while Steph and Ash sat back and laughed, shaking their heads.

Eliza whispered to Waverly, “You okay?”

Waverly nodded discreetly, “Mmm. Medium. Thanks.”

“We’re in this together tonight, okay?”

“Sounds good.”

When the song was over, Champ asked, “Do you think you girls can do a cheer just for us? Y’know, a private show to get the party started.”

Stephanie looked to Ashley and then Waverly. “Whaddya say? A little Go Big Blue?”

The girls both shrugged and went along, as Champ dialed down Easy- E and Dre. The cheer was short and simple.

The close quarters might have made it feel weird, but in all honesty Waverly had done this cheer so many times, she could practically do it with her eyes closed.

Waverly only blushed after she was done. As she sat down, she saw the boys scan her figure. She pulled her skirt a little lower on her legs.

Finally they arrived at the dance. As they turned into the parking lot, Eliza filled Waverly's cup, “Drink up Earp.”

Gradually, they climbed out of the limo, Eliza helped Waverly up and then lost her balance, with arms flailing.  One second, Waverly was holding her cup— full of wine. The next, the pink spill was traveling in slow motion, covering the entire front of Pete’s trousers.

“Aw, fuck!”

He pushed the glass away and Eliza's cup poured backwards onto Bryce, instantly turning the entire front of his shirt pink.

Eliza apologized, “Oh my gosh guys. I'm so sorry. I must have had too much to drink and gotten clumsy.” She dabbed Pete’s front with a napkin.

Pete smiled back and grabbed the napkin.  “That's okay.” It looked like he'd wet his pants.

Bryce scrambled for a way to clean up. There was nothing to be done.

Perry took the lead on forging ahead , “No biggie, dudes. The limo can take you both home. Come back ready to party. We’ll wait for you for the group photo, right guys?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Pete and Bryce waved goodbye. As they walked in, Stephanie found Waverly's ear, “Earp. I'm impressed. You really know how to deliver.”

“Uh, thanks.” Waverly put together the pieces of the puzzle as the limo pulled away, driving Pete home. Champ walked into the dance with a cheerleader on each arm. He was living the dream and smiled proudly for the yearbook photographer, there to memorialize his achievement. Perry was right behind him with Eliza and Ashley.

As soon as they were in, the dance looked, sounded and smelled just like any other high school dance. The music was slow jams and classic love songs. The streamers were white, pink and red.

Waverly danced with the limo crew until the boys were back and it was picture time. After all, it was _Groove_ _is in the Heart._ The three cheerleaders made a line and danced in unison. The effect was contagious, pulling reluctant teens from the fringes of the room and onto the dance floor.

 

\-------

 

At that same moment, on the other side of town, Nicole was slouched with her chin in her hand. If she could make it through the next twenty four hours, she'd be in the clear. It reminded her of waiting for her mom to come back. She knew it was different in a million ways, but the feeling weighing her down was very much the same.

Out of the blue, Jeremy swung open the door of the gas station. He had a sense of purpose that was unusual.

Nicole nodded listlessly, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Jeremy held up a small stereo. “I hope you're ready.” He held his hands up, like Ben Vereen. “I'm here on a mission, sent by Waverly to entertain the one and only Nicole Haught, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before. Uh, but not like that.” He wrinkled his nose, then regaining his composure, “I think you know what I mean.”

“Yea, I think I do.” Nicole smiled and then twisted her face into a more subdued grin, “This is unexpected.” It was a sign that Waverly had been thinking of her. That was a plus.

Jeremy leaned up on the counter and set his stereo down. “You know what's even more unexpected.”

He hit the play button and announced the track. “ _King Missile. It's Saturday._ Pure brilliance.”

Nicole listened to the diatribe, intrigued. It sounded like a Beat poem, with drums pounding along to the words. It was hard to tell if the voice was sincere or ironic.

Jeremy closed his eyes and chimed in with the lyrics.

 _“Conformity is competitive and divisive and leads only to stagnation and death_.”

Nicole shook her head in disbelief, but she was smiling. It was not the night she had planned on.

Jeremy looked back, dancing, “Is it working? Are you cheering up?”

Nicole rolled her eyes, but had to admit, she was feeling better.

Jeremy noticed, “I think it's working.”

“Don't you have some space invaders to defeat?”

Jeremy shook his finger back, “No. Not tonight.”

 

\-------

 

Champ was definitely a smooth operator. At the start of the night, he was polite and friendly. He got Waverly punch and gave her space to talk with people between dances.

Waverly was surprised that he was actually a pretty good dancer. They danced to some upbeat songs and had fun. She and Stephanie swapped dance partners and everyone was enjoying themselves. For a bit, Waverly thought she might get off without a scratch.

After an hour of upbeat love songs, the DJ resigned himself to playing requests. The teens were insistent.

With the change in mood, Champ was more interested in dancing. He pulled Waverly out for one song after another.

The dance floor swayed slowly back and forth as one R&B singer after another crooned.

Cryderman and Mr. Svane chaperoned, making circles and tapping the shoulders of anyone whose hands were migrating too far south. Waverly would step out of Champ’s clutches, pointing to their chaperones with her chin. She hoped he would get a clue.

He wasn't the sharpest knife in the kitchen, but she thought after a dozen times of moving his hands off her ass and onto her hips, he would understand that she did not want him to touch her butt. It was that simple.

When Extreme’s _More than Words_ started playing, Waverly had to exit. She just couldn’t take another slow dance with Champ.

She abruptly said “Bathroom break.” And walked off the the side.

Champ followed her for a second, hoping she might lead him into a dark corner.

On her way, Waverly motioned for Eliza to join her. She turned to Champ, “Ladies only.”

He smoothed back his hair and mumbled something about needing to “get some air.”

 

The weather outside was unseasonably warm creating an obstacle course for anyone venturing out of the gym. Champ and Pete first stepped over a muddy mess and then landed ankle deep in the middle of some ice cold water.

“Goddamn.” Champ swore.

Pete just laughed.

Champ retrieved his flask and passed it over to Pete after helping himself.

As Pete took a drink, Champ pulled a slim joint out and lit it, carefully avoiding the dripping water from the awning above. He took a drag and held it in for ages, finally letting it out with a cough.

Champ said, “How’s it feel to be part of history?”

Pete smiled back. He knew without question that Hardy was referring to the hockey team’s record breaking season, “Totally rad.” He held the spliff and took a couple of quick short intakes of air.

Hardy asked, “You gettin’ some?”

“Girls?”

“No. Well, not exactly.” Champ clarified. “I'm talking about a little bump and grind. After that season, you should be drowning in pussy.”

“Shit. It must be 40 degrees out here and you're thinking about my dating life.”

“Who said anything about _dating?_ I'm talking about getting off.”

 

Waverly hid out in the girls room with Eliza in no rush to go back to the dance floor. “You think it's too early to ditch?”

“No. Never. I love it.  You wanna take the limo and get Haught?”

“Yeh, you think we could, like, take the car?”

“And the wine? Why the fuck not. Have you had enough of the cool crowd?”

Waverly couldn't believe she'd envied the popular kids for years. The last few hours had been _the worst_. “More than ready.”

“Let's do it.”

“Nicole has to work until ten.” She pouted.

Eliza looked at her watch, “Four more songs and it's 9:30.”

 

When Champ and Pete came back with wet pant legs and blood-shot eyes, they scanned the room for their dates.

Waverly was easy to find near the door with Eliza and Perry.

She said “Hey Champ. It's been so fun. I can just stay for one more dance and then I'm gonna go.”

“What, no babe. It's Valentines Day. You can't _leave early._ Not by yourself, at least.” He reached out for her hand.

Waverly pulled her hand away. “First off, I'm not your babe.” She stepped back to give herself space. “Frankly, I don't owe you anything.” She paused to consider what she would say next. When the words came to her, she smiled deeply. The words came out strong. “…I don't even owe you an explanation.” With that she walked off with Eliza right behind her.

Champ was speechless.

Perry could see his friend’s confusion. “They're taking the limo for a couple hours.”

“But, Waverly was my date.” Champ held his hand out, grasping at invisible straws. “I thought we would… and then…”

Perry patted him on the shoulder, “Yeah. Looks like you two weren't on the same page. If it makes you feel any better, she's walking out the door with my date.”

Champ nodded, appreciative of the empathy, “Thanks dude. Do you think I have a chance with Stephanie Jones?”

Perry laughed, “You bet. How about I distract Pete with a special hockey team speech?”

 

\-------

 

Jeremy flipped open the top of his messenger bag. He starting pulling out snacks, “You know what they say, ‘Shake the dice and steal the rice!’ Look my mom made rice crispy treats with Captain Crunch.”

Jeremy pushed the square over to Nicole, “Guaranteed. You'll love it. Also, I have Yahtzee, Tank Girl and Hothead Paisan.”

“You do know I'm supposed to be working. Right?”

He nodded. “Absolutely. Consider me a mere jester, to help pass the time in between your important responsibilities.”

“Fine. You can stay. Any chance you've got anything else in that bag. Maybe something that would kill the pain?”

“Like Tylenol?” he offered.

She narrowed her eyes, “I'm thinking something stronger.”

Jeremy was confused, “ _Extra strength_ Tylenol?”

Nicole tried to contain her smile. “Forget I said anything. I'm kidding. I'll be fine.”

Jeremy kept on, “Excedrin?”

“Like I said,  never mind. The music and your company’ll do fine.”

Nicole went into the garage and grabbed an extra stool. Jeremy happily took a seat next to her, while _They Might Be Giants_ came on.

While she wasn't about to make a bird house in her soul, she was feeling okay. It was sweet.

Nicole looked back, “Jeremy, I have to admit. I'm impressed.” She grabbed the comic. “Where'd you get Hothead Paisan?”

Jeremy smiled, “I’ve got a connection at the comic book shop in Calgary.”

“Oh yeah? Tell me more.”

Nicole unwrapped the rice crispy treat and pulled it in two, offering Jeremy half. He took it happily, “Don't worry about running out of these bad boys. I brought extras.”

“Mm, they are good.” Nicole said, holding her hand over her mouth full of crunchy goodness. “I'm all ears. Tell me about this connection in Calgary. Sounds like a Western romance novel.”

The invitation was all Jeremy needed. He told Nicole all about his crush. The conversation went on, with short breaks as customers came and went.

Finally at 9:30, a limo pulled into the parking lot. Out came Waverly Earp.

Nicole's first thought was, “Wow. What a vision.”

Jeremy agreed, “Not too shabby.”

Nicole hadn't even realized she'd said the words out loud.

Waverly strode across the downlit asphalt in shimmering blue and silver, carrying a single red rose in her hand. She opened the gas station door with a look of relief on her face. Her eyes were fixed on Nicole and then she looked over to Jeremy. The three embraced in a hug that lasted long enough for the limo driver to walk across the parking lot and into the station.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I'm blocking the pump. Whenever you're ready, I'll be at the end of the block.”

Nicole and Jeremy looked at Waverly, both equally confused. “What's going on?”

Waverly explained, “We had to leave the dance early and the limo’s booked until 2:00 am. Perry told the driver to get pick them up at midnight. Until then, we have a su-weet set of wheels!” Waverly danced to the music with finger guns ablaze. “Once Nicole gets this place locked up, the night is ours, party animals!”

Nicole was still a little confused, “You said _we_ had to leave the dance. What do you mean _we?”_

 _“_ Eliza, of course.” Waverly's eyebrows popped up. “She's in the car now, getting drinks ready.”

Nicole's whole mood lifted. She'd been propping herself up for awhile, but suddenly the cloud hanging over her was gone. She started counting the bills and making bundles.

Her routine was familiar enough to Waverly, who grabbed Jeremy by the elbow, “You wanna wait in the limo while I help Nicole?”

“Sure, boss.” He started collecting his things.

Waverly asked, “Have you ever heard of a game called _Never Have I Ever?”_

 _“_ No. But I love games.” He reached into his bag and pulled out a mystical little polygon, “I even have my own dice. Ten sided.”

“Ooo, looks awesome. Okay. See you soon.”

Waverly watched Nicole make her way around the room, like clockwork. Nicole looked back, “What?”

“Just watching my lady work.”

“Oh, brother. You should ask Jeremy to play this song from his tape. _Minimum Wage._ It had some great sound effects of a whip snapping in the air.”

Waverly made her way to Nicole, “Mm, whips. I never knew, Nicole.” She teased her girlfriend, grabbing a string of licorice. Waverly leaned her body against Nicole's. “Tell me more.”

Nicole set down the keys and put her arms around Waverly's waist. She took in a deep breath. “Suddenly I feel _seriously_ under dressed for the occasion.”

“Never. I love your uniform.” She traced the letters of Nicole's name embroidered on her chest.

 

\-------

 

It was finally 10:00 and the limo slowly pulled up.

Eliza held a red cup in her hand and said, “Never have I ever spied on my best friend from a limo.”

She and Jeremy toasted and both drank to that.

 

\-------

 

Waverly handed Nicole the rose, “I got this for you.”

Nicole took it carefully and smelled the bloom. She held the flower out like a wand, tracing the lines of Waverly's shoulders, “Never have I ever gotten flowers on Valentine's Day.”

“Do you even like flowers? I don't even know. Does that make me a bad girlfriend?”

Nicole was at a loss for words. She tilted her head to the side and rubbed the back of her neck.

Before she could speak Waverly stopped her, putting a finger to Nicole's lips, “Wait. Don't answer that. I know I've been _just about_ the world’s worst girlfriend.” As her apology continued, she settled her hands on Nicole's hips, “But that is all over. Tonight, I saw the belly of the beast and I don't want to do that anymore.  I don't want a double life.”

Nicole liked this speech a lot. She reached her hand to Waverly's neck and stroked it with her thumb.

Waverly was distracted but she continued, “I just wanna be with you. Okay?”

“Uh-huh Definitely, okay.” Their lips met as both girls nodded yes.

 

\-------

 

A few minutes later, all four were finally together in the limo. Eliza had another toast, “Never have I ever spilled a drink on someone on purpose.” She and Nicole both lifted a glass to that one.

Waverly paused, thinking back to Pete’s white pants and Bryce’s shirt. She had no idea that was intentional. “Wait a sec. I think we should all drink to that. To Eliza Shapiro!”

“To Eliza!”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a few more chapters… There was no way just one chapter could round-up all those loose ends.


	14. Spring 1992 Part One: Win!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 48 hours in Calgary. The Blue Devils take on Alberta's best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LuckyWantsToKnow = Awesome beta

  
_And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end  
_

_We Are the Champions,_ _Freddie Mercury_

 

\---<+=+=+=+>\---

 

Nicole thought she had prepared for every detail prior to the girls’ basketball tournament weekend. She diligently reviewed the bracket, the uniforms they’d wear, the plays they’d make. Dolls had researched the opposing players and prepped the team for the possibility of two games in one day with a tough regime of cardio and skill-drills every day of the week.

She felt like one of the underdogs in a movie montage, running chase down lay-ups, dribbling and throwing passes, until she collapsed on the floor of the gym with a basketball hoop spiralling above her.

She was so immersed in the games, she went to bed with thoughts of game play on rotation in her mind lulling her to sleep. She was also lucky enough to get a preview of the cheerleaders’ halftime routine, complete with a wink from Waverly, so even that part of the day was included of her mental picture of the weekend.

The team left early on Saturday for Calgary. Beth’s dad had arranged for them to stay at a rambling motel a few miles from the university for the night— just in case they advanced to Sunday’s games.

The first game went just as she’d imagined. The shots hit the backboard and swished with the same sounds as back home in Purgatory. Ginny was in the stands wearing her signature Blue Devils sweatshirt and cheering all the way through the game.

At the halftime, the PHS cheer squad moved in time to Queen’s pounding beat and got the whole crowd stomping along with them. Nicole snuck out of the locker room to get a peek from the side lines. The floor was shaking. Stomp, stomp, clap. The beat had this new meaning for Nicole, knowing that the Principal had tried to stop it and that Clootie had pushed back. It made her feel stronger, to see allies in unlikely places and the tide turning. Despite the death toll of the crisis, people’s hearts were touched. The world was changing. Waverly caught a glimpse of Nicole and winked her way. Nicole gave a little wave. Above her head, the bleachers shook. Stomp, stomp, clap.

Nicole was prepared for winning or losing, but it felt really great to win that first game. When the buzzer rang, she looked up at the scoreboard with a feeling of real accomplishment. Like the rest of the team, she looked into the stands and saw faces from the high school who had never been there before. Rosita was there as a yearbook photographer, capturing every moment. Nicole paused and took it in, wanting to remember it forever.

The team converged on Coach Dolls. Families and friends followed suit. It was like a regular season game day times ten. Louder. More joyful. More everything. The band played the chorus of _We Will Rock You_ as they made their way back to the locker room.

Once there, Coach Dolls sat them down and gave a short speech about how proud he was and then proceeded to drill down into the next game. Everyone was instructed on to stay focused and to stick close by.

Dolls stood in front of the white board and reviewed their next opponent: The Frank Maddock High Warriors. “Be careful out there. The girls on this team are big and they play tough.”

Eliza and Nicole gave each other a look that shrugged off the competition.

A few hours later at tip off, Eliza was staring at the neck of the Warrior’s center and having some doubts. Nicole saw Waverly on the sidelines and winked as the cheerleader gave her a wave. Maybe a little bravado might help against the human skyscraper standing in front of her.

The game was slow at first with the Warriors dominating.

Every which way the Blue Devils looked, they were blocked by huge arms and bodies like the Berlin Wall.

After the first quarter, it was Beth who rose to the occasion. She recalled a baseline swing play from early in the season that might shake things up.

Dolls nodded as he considered the suggestion, “I like it. Let’s tire them out.”

All hands reached into the circle and at the whistle, they were ready to move.

To add to the excitement, Eliza and Nicole added a little trash talk.

As they ran up the court, Eliza shouted, “Hey, number four. Your lucky streak’s about to end.”  
The girl looked back, unfazed.

Nicole added from the other side, “She’s right. We’re about to kick your asses back to Brazeau County.”

The girls stopped at the top of the key, looking for a shot or a pass, as Nicole and Eliza continued the little reparté, “Is that pronounced bra-zoo? Or bra-zoh?”

“More like Bra-zero.”

While they distracted the star player, Beth Gardner and Kelly Clayton made their move. On the rebound, Beth had the ball and struck out like a bolt of lightning across the court.

The crowd erupted in applause at the sudden breakaway.

She wasted no time spanning the court. With no one between her and the basket, she shot and scored without even grazing the hoop. _Swoosh._ The Blue Devil fans jumped to their feet.

Eliza turned to number four, “Splash!”

The cheerleaders cheered and rolled into a call for defense as the Warriors took the ball back into Devil territory.

The key was crowded with bodies, but the Blue Devils were determined to keep a quick pace and not let size stop them.

Eliza slapped the ball away from number four and into the orbit of Nicole who then catapulted it out to Grace, the quiet guard no one had noticed along the centerline.

In a second, the Blue Devils criss-crossed the court, in a braided pattern of passes that left their opponents dizzy.

As Dolls watched, he swelled with pride seeing their passing game. By the half, the Warriors were scrambling and looking tired. In the locker room, Dolls’ only advice was to keep it up. They had evened up the game. Right now, they just needed to keep the momentum, “And stay hydrated.” He handed out water bottles and fresh towels as they returned to the court.

The Blue Devils came out of the gate fired up and ready to run.  Once they had possession, they passed across the back court, until Nicole saw an opening and ran up to outside left. She spun around a screen from Beth and made an easy lay-up.

Eliza shouted at the Warriors, “Bang!”

Before the crowd could absorb the moment, the Warriors were headed back to the opposite side of the court. Nicole ran to block the line to the basket.  As she went, she remembered her first season in Purgatory. Mattie Perley was all about passing and cardio. When Beth had the rebound, Nicole could hear Coach Perley’ distinct voice from the stands, cheering them on.

Back on the offense, Nicole found herself with a clear shot. “Swish.” Before the ball hit the ground, Eliza was firing attitude across the court with both hands, “Bang-bang!”

The whole gym vibrated with the sound of cheering. The Blue Devils were six points ahead and looking to solidify their lead.

Number four was visibly irritated by the trash talk. As Eliza stood between her and the basketball, number four sneered with an angry voice, “Just you wait. You ain't seen nothin’ yet.”

Eliza sassed back, “I know you're not used to losing, but your mom likes it when I'm on top.” She stuck out her tongue and wiggled it suggestively while Kelly intercepted the pass to number four from another redwood-sized Warrior.

Everyone in the entire gym was standing on their feet. Half the gym called for defense, while the other cheered loudly for the Blue Devils. The team kept up the swing, and did their best to run the Warriors ragged. Eliza ran in for a lay-up, but seeing a wide arm headed for a block, she quickly passed to Nicole who stepped back for a jump shot from the right.

It was the moment the team needed. Finally, re-setting the tone of the rest of the game. Nicole, Beth and Eliza all had their finger guns out in celebration, “Bang-bang-bang!”

Stephanie took the cue from the court and started up the Bang, Bang cheer.  The cheerleaders got the crowd going and started to stack themselves into a pyramid.

The Warriors took possession and slowly made their way across the centerline. Number 38 called out a play with three fingers, but before the play was completed Beth had the ball again.

Gardner ducked and spun around number twelve, headed back into Warrior territory when the ball was knocked out of her hand from behind by number four.

The crowd responded in a tide or cheers and jeers. The cheerleaders kept up the Bang, Bang with Ashley holding Waverly on her shoulders.

Nicole was close to the key and stepped back a bit to block the incoming shooter. Number four was driving towards the basket, looking to capitalize on the rapidfire possession. Haught planted her feet and then was distracted for a split second as Waverly jumped down off Ashley’s shoulders and her skirt flew up.

It was less than a second— just  a momentary flash of toned thighs. The light and shadow was just right. Or maybe _just wrong._

Before Nicole could react to— or even see— what she was up against, number four drove over her, like a Fury. The two-hundred pound center was up and in the air.  She failed at the attack and landed right on top of Nicole. _Thud._

Nicole fell back and slid against the maple.

Everything was moving in slow motion.

The ref blew the whistle and the players stepped back quickly to make room. Dolls dropped his clipboard and rushed across the court.

Waverly froze and drifted away from the cheer squad, lurching forward until her toes were on the line.

Chrissy was elbow-to-elbow with the rest of the cheerleaders, stopped, mid-Bang, scanning between Nicole and Waverly, saying a prayer silently, just hoping everything would be okay.

Ginny stood still, holding her breath. Nicole looked like she might be unconscious. Ginny’s eyes didn’t move. She reached out her arm to move the shoulder suddenly blocking her view of Nicole.

Eliza glared across the court, cursing number four with every slur in the book. She leaned up just out of hearing range, as Beth physically held her back with one arm.

The whole crowd sighed as Nicole slowly moved her head. The ref was there, looking at her eyes for signs of concussion. Nicole answered his questions and passed each of the assessments, one by one.

The ref gave the clear.

Dolls checked with his player and then stood up and reached out a hand to help her up.

The ref formalized the call of an offensive foul with hand signals to the crowd. Meanwhile, Dolls double checked with Nicole, “You sure you're good for a free throw?”

She nodded. “Yeh, I'm good.”

He smiled back. “Alright Haught. Give ‘em hell.”

Nicole took her time at the free throw line with a few dribbles to collect her composure. _Nice and easy. There’s no rush._ She saw Waverly on the sidelines, her Pom-poms close to her face, presumably holding her breath.

Nicole winked and then turned to the hoop. She focused on her energy right there.

She shot and hit the backboard with a tap and then the ball fell through the hoop. The second shot was a frame-by-frame repeat of the first. As the Warriors took the ball, Nicole could hear the crowd cheer and she knew that was all for her. They called out her number, “Go 52!” It was a rush.

At the end of the quarter, the Blue Devils lead by eight.  The Warriors were out of breath and PHS was looking strong. Dolls decided to bench Nicole, not entirely convinced the fall hadn't done any damage.

Nicole watched as her team held their lead through the entire fourth quarter.

 

When the buzzer rang, the win was official.

 

The crowd poured towards them from the stands. The morning’s win had prepared Nicole for that much.

What she was not prepared for was the tackle from Waverly Earp. Her girlfriend rushed along the sidelines and jumped on Nicole with her whole body. Luckily Nicole had some experience carrying Waverly and balanced the weight with wide legs and a strong hug.

Waverly was ecstatic with the win, “Oh my gosh Nicole. You were so great! And then I was so worried about you.” She held Nicole's face in her hands squaring up to her eyes, “Are you okay?”

Nicole blushed, “I'll survive. Thanks.”

Ginny was there too, ready to give Nicole a hug. Waverly hopped down and made room for the rest of the folks there to congratulate Nicole.

The teams and fans lingered on the court, until the refs directed them out as the next game was starting soon. Nicole looked around for Waverly before heading back to the locker room. Eliza called back, “Hurry up, Haught!”

The girls were covered with sweat. Although there were showers on site, the place was a zoo with teams coming and going in all directions. Coach yelled out, “Blue Devils meet at the bus at 4:15 sharp for a ride back to the motel.”

Ten minutes later, he was standing at the front of the bus, holding tight as they pulled out of the parking lot. “Dinner is optional. I know a lot of you have friends and family here. If I don't see you until then, our first game is at 11:30 tomorrow. Be at the Athletic Building at least forty minutes prior. It's gonna be a tough one. A team from Calgary: Western Canada High. I cannot say this enough: Get a good night’s rest.” He held his hand high for emphasis. “Please, no late night shenanigans.”

 

\-------

 

It was late when the cheerleaders finally made it back to the motel after dinner and sightseeing on Uni Hill.

The Thunderking Motor Inn was quiet with the moon glowing above like an Edward Hopper painting. The basketball team was dutifully following Coach Dolls’ directive to get a good night’s rest. Waverly looked around at the row of doors surrounding the courtyard and a glowing, deserted pool in the middle of the parking lot.

Clootie handed keys to the girls. “Nedley and Earp. #24.”

Chrissy grabbed her bag and turned to Waverly, “Did you bring a swimsuit?”

Waverly wrinkled her nose, “You’re funny. You know it’s 50° out here.”

“I know, practically balmy by Alberta standards.”

Waverly shivered.

Chrissy teased her, “I think we might have to revoke your Canadian citizenship with that attitude.”’

Before they entered their room, Waverly looked back at the rest of the motel, wondering where Nicole might be and if she was still awake. _Just maybe._ Chrissy gleefully got settled into their room and checked out the television, finding the tv sitcom version of _A League of their Own_.  Chrissy immediately lay down and gave it her full attention.

Waverly kept her coat on and set her bag lightly on the opposite bed, a little wary of the wagonwheel bedspread and the germs it might contain. She turned to her friend, “I’m gonna check the vending machine. Maybe get some ice.”

Ice bucket in hand, Waverly slowly circled the second story balcony, stopping at the stairs to get a better view. She saw the PHS bus and a row of empty parking spaces along the first floor.  Most of the rooms were dark, but she could see some movement through the curtains. The moon filled the space with a warm amber light.

She made her way slowly down the stairs and then took the long way round to the breezeway vending machines. She heard movement on the far side of the breezeway and peeked out tentatively into the darkness. There was Eliza smoking a cigarette and looking into the distance.

She waved, “Hey.”

“Oh my gosh, Earp. You scared me. What are you doing here?”

Waverly held up the ice bucket. “Um, looking for Nicole while pretending to be getting ice.”

“Nice cover. No one would ever suspect.” Eliza put out her cigarette and walked closer, “We’re in #8. Let’s go.”

They walked in the warm spring air to the motel room. Eliza led the way. As she opened the door she said, “I have a surprise.”

Waverly popped out from behind her and Nicole’s face lit up.

It was about five seconds before Eliza felt like a third wheel. She had an idea, “Earp, any chance you wanna trade rooms? Who’s your roomie?”

  
“Chrissy Nedley.” Waverly wondered if Chrissy would mind. She wasn’t sure, but she had to try. She turned to Nicole, “Is that okay with you?”

Nicole was speechless but nodded.

Eliza grabbed her duffle bag and looked at Waverly, “Earp. You’ve turned our star shooter into a bowl of mush. And it’s embarrassing.”

Waverly looked at her girlfriend, complete adorable in a white waffle knit and red flannel bottoms and then back to Eliza. She moved to the door. “Yes, let’s go see Chrissy and make this official.”

Although Chrissy didn’t know Eliza, she could see the look in Waverly’s eyes. So she said yes. As Waverly left, she whispered under her breath, “You owe me one.”

Up until that moment, the highlight of the weekend had been watching Nicole lead the Blue Devils in back-to-back wins.

Waverly had a feeling there were some new highlights on the horizon. She knocked lightly on the door to #8, biting her lip and bouncing on her toes to tame the butterflies in her stomach.

Nicole opened the door and the butterflies were gone. They hadn’t had so much time to themselves, free from the threat of getting caught, since New Years.

They fell asleep naked in each other’s arms and woke up slowly, before the sunrise. They were exploring the unhurried flavors of each other when…

Eliza snuck back to #8 at 8:00.

She opened the door with her key and immediately shut it. Her brain shouted back at her, _Should have known better._

She paused, took a few deep breaths and then knocked with a long, slow set of raps to the door.

Nicole threw on a t-shirt and called out, “Come in.”

As the door opened, Waverly had wrapped herself under the sheets to hide

Eliza teased.“You can’t hide from me, Earp. I know you’re in there. And now I’ve seen it all, so there’s no need to be shy.” She sat on the second unmade bed.

She and Nicole shared a knowing glance, looking at the little lump in the bed.

Eliza cleared her throat and got a little serious. “Haught, you may have gotten side-tracked, but I’m pretty sure your aunt will be here any minute to take us out to breakfast.”  
Nicole grimaced, “Yes…” She touched her finger to her lips, recalling the conversation from the night before, “At 8:30?” She looked at the clock. “I better get ready.” She swatted the curve of Waverly’s butt under the covers. “You too.” Nicole slid out of bed.  As she quickly headed to the shower, she pulled her t-shirt down with one hand for the sake of modesty.

Eliza sighed and eyed the lump of human under the covers, wondering what might happen next.

Waverly reached her hand out, blindly searching for something to wear. Eliza rolled her eyes and then moved a sweatshirt towards Waverly’s random grasps.

The shirt was sucked under the blanket, like a hungry hippo had grabbed it. A few seconds later, a messy head of hair and meekly smiling face peered out. “Thanks so much, Eliza!” There was also a little blushing, “For last night, I mean. You're such a good friend to Nicole.”

“Save it Earp. I have a firm rule, no sweet talk.” She smirked back. “You gonna join us for breakfast?”

“Do you think I could?”

“I thought the bod squad might have other plans. Chrissy’s already ironing out her curls for another day in the limelight.”

Waverly nodded. She grabbed the phone and called over to their room.

“Hey, Chrissy. it’s Waverly.”

“Uh-huh. Yes…”

“Yes…”

“Yup.” She blushed again.

As Waverly spoke, she eyed Eliza, not wanting to reveal too much of the conversation by keeping her answers to a minimum.

Before long, Waverly was wrapping up the call, “So, I’m gonna meet you at the game, ‘kay?”

“Yep. That’s right.”

“Noooo, I don’t care what Stephanie thinks.”

Eliza tried to conceal a smile as Waverly set the phone down on the receiver. “All set?”

Waverly smiled back, “All set.”

 

\-------

 

 

Ginny took them to a brunch spot on the Beltline that was almost empty so early on a Sunday morning.

A little Suzanne Vega Luka-ed in the background. _Do-do-doo-dooo. Do-do-doo-dooo._  

It was the first time Waverly had sat down with the-one-and-only Ginny Haught. Nicole’s aunt was laid back and patient, a lot like Nicole.

It was hard for Waverly to follow the conversation with her nerves and a few interesting and unusual people walking by— _like a lazy Sunday morning dog walk was the perfect time to wear purple velveteen bike shorts and a fishnet tank top_. As the man with with moustache walked by, Waverly squeezed Nicole's knees under the table and mouthed the words, “Oh my god.”

Waverly saw Ginny smirk and had to respond, “I hope you don't mind me being a total Mary Ann Singleton.”

Ginny laughed, “Oh sweetheart, that reference alone gives you a free pass to ogle all you want.”

“Well. Thanks.”

“You're welcome.”

Nicole shook her head and teased back, “Ginny, who knew you were the official gay police of Central Alberta.”

“Well, the badge is in the mail and we’re technically outside of my official jurisdiction. It became official a little ways back, but….”  She pointed between Nicole and Waverly, “… someone was a little too preoccupied to notice my appointment.”

Nicole felt a rush of warmth to her cheeks. Waverly gave her leg another squeeze.

Ginny took a sip of coffee. “You girls might think no one sees you, _but I'm no dummy._ ”

Waverly focused as Ginny spoke. “It’s not like I wasn't doing the same thing when I was your age.”

Eliza leaned forward, “Oooo, tell us more. Were you, like, woo-ing farm girls?”

“Oh brother.  Yes, I took my Model-T to the town dance and lured ‘em in with some sarsaparilla.” Ginny looked back at the three teens, rolling her eyes.  “How old do you think I am? Geez.” She set her coffee down firmly. “Nope. Those stories’ll have to wait, till you know the difference between Debbie Reynolds and Teri Garr.”

“Who?”

“My point exactly.”

 

Breakfast was over with just enough time to check out a neighboring gift shop with a huge rainbow flag hanging outside. As they jaywalked, Ginny underlined the word, “ _Briefly_. Girls. We can’t be late.”

The teens looked around the shop together, sharing equally curious glances to the room in the back blocked by a beaded rainbow curtain. The sign on the doorway said “18 and Over.”

Waverly pulled the beads to the side to take a peek. Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets. She saw a wall full of dildos and another decked out with leather harnesses. There was so much to see that she almost couldn’t breathe.

Nicole startled her with a bump of her hip, “See anything you like, little lady?”

Waverly started to say something, but no words would come out.

Eliza was shaking her head, trying not to break into a nervous giggle herself, while Nicole coolly walked away.

She leaned over to Waverly, “Any idea how Haught keeps her cool?”

“I wish I knew. Right?” She discreetly pointed her thumb in the direction of Ginny, seated at a rumpled sofa reading a copy of _On Our Backs_ while she waited for the girls to do their shopping. Waverly whispered, “I think it’s in the genes.”

Nicole was checking out the t-shirts, always on the prowl for something new. There was a line of white tees with clever slogans in black type running across the front. Waverly stopped when one in particular caught her eye. It read, “ **No one knows I’m a Lesbian.”** She unfolded it to check out the sizing.

Nicole turned to Waverly, looking at her watch, “I’m gonna get these books and then I think we better go.”

At the front of the store, the cashier was stacking up three volumes of _Dykes to Watch Out For_ and a used copy of _Stone_ _Butch Blues_ , when Waverly came up next to Nicole.

She had _the_ t-shirt in hand. Nicole glanced down at the purchase.

Nicole wrapped her arm around Waverly and whispered into her ear, “No one…”

In the truck on the way back to the campus, Nicole turned up the volume on the stereo. Cherrie Curry sang _Neon Angels on the Road to Ruin._ Nicole made that song her anthem for the day. As Waverly watched Nicole listening to the music, she thought she might have discovered the secret to her girlfriend’s mysterious confidence.

It was easy to relate to.

She felt the same way shaking her pom-poms and dancing with the squad. She leaned in closer, wanting to make the most of those last few moments together before the momentum of the game took over.

 

\-------

 

On the bus back to Purgatory, the team was sad to leaving after a loss. Once the city was behind them, Coach Dolls went up to the front of the bus. He turned down the music and eyed the team, _his team,_ patiently, as they quieted down.

He cleared his throat, “Lady Blue Devils. I have coached a lot of teams. I’ve won games. I’ve even come home with a big trophy, but nothing compares to way I feel right now. You’re moping like you lost. _But we didn’t lose.”_ He tugged at his scarf, loosening it as he spoke, “Last season, you didn’t know how to work together. Back then, we we’re losing. But not today. Not this weekend. The team I saw on that court, they are winners. Everytime another team knocked you down, you got right back up.” He narrowed his focus on each player, acknowledging their role,”You dug deep. You played the swing. You trashed talked massive Amazons. You rebounded and ran like there was no tomorrow.”

Nicole and Eliza gave each other slightly nervous looks. They’d never heard Dolls talk for so long and appeared that he had even more to say. For the cynical teens, this was a lot of emotion. _Was he tearing up?_

“This afternoon the scoreboard lied, because what I see in this bus is a bunch of winners.” _  
_ _Oh no, Nicole thought, if he’s cries, I’m gonna cry too._

Dolls paused just long enough to stop a little quiver at the edge of his eye. “I want you to know that sometimes _the wins that matter the most are the ones where no one is keeping score._ You win when you give your best, when you trust in your team, when you fight hard against all the odds because you know what’s it right.” He pointed out to the girls, some of whom where wiping tears away from their faces, “You’re all winners here. Every single one of you. Don’t you ever forget it.”

Nicole stared out the window, discreetly dabbing a tear from her eye. Eliza teased her with a poke in the side.

Nicole defended herself, “What?”

Eliza immediately relented and showed her face. “Sorry, it’s nothing.” She wiped off the tears dripping down her face,  “He got me too.”

Nicole smiled, “Your secret's safe with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, I promise: In one week there will be one final chapter that's packed with happy endings.


	15. Spring 1992 Part Two: Spring Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to LuckyWantsToKnow for beta-ing and sharing her love of the Nineties music with me.

\------------

“Why are things so heavy in the future?

Is there a problem

with the Earth’s gravitational pull?”

Dr. Emmett Brown,  _Back to the Future_

\------------ 

The following Monday, Stephanie Jones saw the girls from the basketball team answering high fives in the main hallway. Eliza and that redhead were walking with Perry.  As they walked by, the hockey star was encouraging cheers from the sidelines.

They had good reason to hold their heads high.

Go Blue Devils!

Second Place for the Province was better than any basketball team on record. The loss to the Redhawks on Sunday was tough.

From the sidelines, she watched as the team from Calgary held their team back. Their style of play and precision in the key was top notch.

Despite the loss, she was glad to get in another round of their cheer routine at the halftime.

The Blue Devils were on a winning streak. The cheerleaders all wanted to keep up the momentum for their big competition in late March. Coach Clootie made sure they knew Vancouver would be here any day.

Stay focused.

Stay strong.

Yada, yadda, ya….

Sometimes the sound of other people talking was so… whatever.

Stephanie’s eyes narrowed as Eliza, Perry and the redhead neared Waverly Earp with a hoot and a holler.  It was just, rrrrr, too much. As Waverly made her way past the group, Eliza slapped the cheerleader on the butt, in front of the whole damn school.

As if…

Still, she had a feeling in her gut that Earp could be a liability to the team.  

Not as a dancer, but as a nerd.

Probably a gay nerd.

She laughed to herself, thinking, _Is there any other kind?_

She’d totally seen Waverly and Eliza skulking around the courtyard in the moonlight. And now at school traipsing around in broad daylight.

The squad had a reputation to maintain and Earp was clearly a free agent, a wild card.

Stephanie was distracted briefly by a sudden smooch on the cheek from Champ.

Okay, she had to admit that Earp wasn't all bad.

The Valentines Dance had worked out perfectly in Stephanie's favor.

She'd nabbed Champ.

Champ squeezed her waist, “Babe, you look lost in thought.”

She turned to face his pearly whites, “Just thinking about you, big boy.”

Champ pulled her closer. “That's what I like to hear.”

  


\-------

 

The warm spring continued. Soon the mud puddles were replaced with blooming tulips and cherry blossoms. The early morning AP Chem class was finally seeing a bit of the dawn warming the dark sky before making their way to the lab.

Like the sun below the horizon, the AP test was gradually coming up. Research projects were over and practice tests were out. They all knew that in order for the class to continue, they had to do well.

Rosita knew who the star pupils were. She approached Waverly and Jeremy as the bell rang and the hall filled with students. “You guys up for an extra study period at lunch?”

Jeremy looked at Waverly, “We have been considering it, but Waverly here _has_ to sit with the cheerleaders at lunch.” He shrugged, “Something about school spirit and the whole high school depending on her...”

Rosita’s face looked so confused. “I don’t get it. _Don’t you want to do something real?”_

Waverly bit her lip, “It’s not like a _have to, have to._ It’s just something that’s done.”

Rosita taunted her, “It’s just the way it’s always been, so…” She turned to Jeremy, dismissing the status quo without a second thought. “Are you in?”

The two paired off and soon were planning a meeting time off to the side.

Waverly interrupted, “You guys, seriously. I want in, but is there a place we could meet that’s sort of _off the beaten path?_ I'm so behind with cheer stuff taking all my time. I really need to get my head back in the Chemistry mindset, before it's too late.”

Rosita rubbed her hands together, “I’ve got just the place. Have you been to the Art Annex?”

Waverly held her pose on her tippy toes, “I know where it is.”

They reached the bottom of the stairs where Rosita needed to make a turn. She took a step up and stopped, “At lunch, meet me in room A4. There’s a room in the back with a red light above the door. Knock first.”

Jeremy and Waverly continued down the main hall. He turned to her, “This is gonna be so fun.”

 

A couple of hours later, Rosita was showing the two around the darkroom for the photography class. Waverly was enthralled. The tour was short.

Rosita pulled out her chemistry notebook, “Let’s do this.”

 

\-------

 

Waverly left a note in Nicole's locker.

_I'm thinking i might try taking photography as an elective in the fall.  Sounds cool, right?_

_Meet me. Sixth period 2:20_

_Under the stairs by Room 12_

 

Waverly was surprised, but happy to find a note back later the same day.

_10-4_

_See you at 2:20._

_Photography sounds cool._

 

\-------

 

Chrissy and Perry asked Waverly where she had been going at lunch. She said she had to study.

Chrissy teased her, “When have you ever _had-to-study_ ?”   
Waverly disagreed. “AP Chem is no joke. Besides that, Vancouver is coming up in _two days._ A girl needs time to herself.”

Perry liked nerdy Waverly. She made him better by setting a good example. It made him think.  He said, “She’s right. Chemistry is practically impossible. If I can test out with a high AP score I might be done with it. _For life.”_ He smiled with maximum Crofte charm, “Chrissy, maybe you could keep me company at lunch?”

Chrissy stammered, “Maybe…” As she answered, she saw Waverly give her a covert thumbs up signal.

 

A few lunch hours later, Waverly arrived to room A4 a little early. The red light was on, so she knocked and said hello through the closed door.

Rosita’s head poked out and beckoned her inside.

“Check it out.”

In the chemical bath, Waverly could see a photo of her and Nicole taken right after the Warriors game, slowly emerging on the paper.

Rosita stirred the bath with a pair of tongs.

Waverly’s hands were in Nicole’s hair, her arms resting lightly on her shoulders. They were looking at each other like there was no one else in the world. All around them was chaos and cheering. Figures blurred in the excitement surrounded them. It was a moment to remember.

Waverly turned to Rosita feeling very seen in that photo. “Wow.”

“Right? It came out even better than I thought.”  
“That’s such a great picture.” Waverly had her hand on her hip, considering, “What’s it for?”

Rosita twisted her lip, “Well, originally it was for the yearbook, and this is definitely the best picture from all day. Star basketball player, cute cheerleader. Emotional goldmine.” As Rosita spoke, Waverly pictured the ripple of this picture. Sure, she wasn’t fake dating Champ or anything like that, but this was a little bold. In her mind’s eye, she was trying on this new possibility of being more out.

Before Waverly could resolve the mental picture forming in her own private crystal ball, Rosita set aside the puzzle with a few simple words, “Actually Earp, I developed this print just for you.”  
“Oh my gosh, that’s so sweet.” Waverly felt the shaky trusses of her heart instantly bolstered by the gesture, which was just as pure as her feelings for Nicole. _Wow._

Rosita grabbed the paper with tongs and let the liquid roll off into the tray below. She raised her eyebrows as she spoke to Waverly. “And now, we hang it up here to dry. Should be ready soon.”

Waverly looked at the photo again, hanging there in the dark room, imagining the freedom it suddenly represented.

Rosita admired her work, “So, you and Nicole Haught.  Is that a thing?”

Waverly stayed looking up at the photo, feeling her heart pounding. “Yes. Definitely a thing.”

“Hmm, I had no clue.” She scanned Waverly from head-to-toe.

Waverly shrugged.

Rosita whispered, “Is it, like, _a secret_?”

Waverly sighed and leaned to one side. “No. It's just…” She idly traced the trays on the table with her finger as she searched for the right words, “…I mean Nicole was out at her old school. And it's not like I personally care what anyone thinks but…”

Rosita laughed at the pregnant pause, “… but…”

Waverly pressed her lips together, searching for the right words and coming up with nothing.

“Hey, no worries. You don't have to explain to me.  I get it.” Rosita winked and gestured up with her tongs. “I mean that picture says it all. You both look really happy.”  

Waverly focused at their faces in the photo.  “Yeh.” There was no mistaking the way Nicole looked at her. Just looking at the picture made her go a little soft in the knees.

There was a knock on the door.

Rosita set down her tongs, “It sounds like Jer’s here.”

Waverly joked, “Back to life.”

Rosita recognized the lyric and didn't waste a beat, “Back to reality.”

 

\-------

 

The cheerleaders were leaving for Vancouver early on a Friday morning for the long drive.

The night before, Waverly rode her bike to Nicole and Ginny's. She was waiting on the porch, petting the cat and reading _The Handmaid’s Tale_ , when Nicole pulled up.

Nicole hopped out of the truck and walked up to the house, beaming up at Waverly, who had unzipped her long jacket to reveal the t-shirt she bought in Calgary.

“Ta-da!”

“I was wondering when I'd see that again.”

“Well, with Ginny gone, I was hoping you'd be taking it off.”

“Thank goodness for long trips to the middle of nowhere. What time do you need to get home?”

“The squad leaves at 4:00 AM, so I was thinking as long as I’m home by 3:00, I'll have plenty of time to get ready.”

”Uh-huh. Gus and Curtis wouldn't worry?”

“Nah.”

“Alright then. Let's get the blender going for margaritas.”

It was fun to joke as if there were no limits on what they could do. Soon the girls were in the kitchen, making spaghetti and steaming broccoli. Nicole put on _Cowboy Junkies,_ to help set an unhurried mood. Sure, the big day was hanging over Waverly's head, but distractions were good. Nicole felt like it was her job to distract Waverly for a few hours.

“I got us a movie for later.” Nicole went to her bag and pulled out a copy of _Heathers_. “Fish says hi.”

 

Waverly made it hard to focus on the movie. She insisted they lie on the coach with Waverly tucked in front of Nicole.

Waverly held Nicole's hand around her waist, partially to keep her from falling off, partially to flirt with her. Nicole's fingers found a little path around Waverly's abs, that gradually migrated under her shirt, carefully tracing the curves.

Waverly had a devious smile. She undid her bra and pulled it out the sleeve of her shirt.

Nicole found the rounded swell of Waverly's breasts irresistible.

Waverly leaned into the touch, “The movie will be a great cover story when Curtis asks me what we did.” Her breath skipped as Nicole's hand circled their path again.

“… _but we are not watching this movie.”_

Nicole pinched her nipple softly, Waverly squealed, “ _Seriously?!”_

Nicole protested, but her tone was sarcastic. “Why not? _Heathers_ is a cult classic.”

Waverly narrowed her eyes and leaned in closer. “Why not? You dare ask _Why not?”_

Nicole pressed her lips together, holding tight to her cool. “All last summer we sat on my Couch of Infinite Possibilities, as if we were just two girls hanging out. Now that _things are different between us_ I thought we might have a little movie cuddle time.”

Waverly looked softly to the side, “Well, since you put it that way…” She looked up, “I had no idea that your couch had a name.”

“There's still so much more for you to learn about me Waverly Earp.” As she spoke, Waverly's pleated plaid skirt offered easy access to tease and torment her girlfriend. It seemed only right to carry on with the premise of pretending to watch the movie.

Awhile later, Waverly slipped off her underwear and grabbed Nicole's hand, “Fuck, Nicole. You make me feel so, so…” Words were failing, “…so frickin’ alive.”

Somehow the difficulty of their awkward position proved part of the fun, until it wasn't.

After a half hour of slow build up, Waverly turned around and straddled Nicole, completely abandoning the movie.

She looked at Nicole seriously and took a deep breath to bolster her confidence. She said, “I want to still feel you when I wake up tomorrow morning.”

Nicole swallowed hard. _Gulp._ She nodded and moved with Waverly to her bed. On the way, Waverly tore off her clothes and then Nicole's, determined to win her prize. This was a farewell send-off to remember.

 

After dinner, a movie and dessert, the two loaded Waverly's bike in the back of the Bronco.

Once inside the cab, Waverly bit her lip and drummed her fingers on the dash.

Nicole paused, her hand on the gear shift, “Are you nervous?”

“Mm, probably. Is that weird? I mean, I've done that routine so many times, I can do it in my sleep.”

“Whenever I get anxious, Ginny says, ‘What's the worst thing that could happen?’”

Waverly wrinkled her brow, considering this question seriously, “Good point. Nothing. Just going to the competition is going to be amazing.” She leaned her head back and relaxed a bit, “I wish you were going to be there.”

“Trust me. Me too.” Nicole started the engine, “But you're going to be amazing. You always are.”

 

\-------

 

The school was quiet on Friday with the entire cheerleading squad out of town.

The following Saturday morning Nicole came into work to find that Larry’s Oldsmobile was gone.

She noticed right away.

Juan Carlo was in the garage.

She asked, “Who picked up the car?”

He set down his pliers and wiped his hands with a rag. “Single guy, probably in his forties with a sleeping bag and not much else.”

“And he came just for the car. How’d he know it was here?”

Juan Carlo kept his eyes down, wiping the grease off his tools. “I didn't ask any questions. He paid cash.”

Nicole nodded. She knew cash talked.

She also realized she was acting a little dramatic.  She said “okay” hoping to regain her cool and went out to the cash register to get to work.

A few minutes later, Juan Carlo walked into the shop. “The guy who picked up the car.”

“Yeh.” Nicole answered, trying to hide the fact that she'd been thinking about him nonstop, like a ticking time bomb for the past three minutes.

“He was looking for something in the car. Asked if it had been robbed before it was towed.”

Nicole kept her cool, thinking of the album back in her bedroom. She shrugged and tapped her pen on the counter. “Did he say what he was looking for?”

Juan Carlo was already walking back to the garage as he answered, “Nope.”

 

\-------

  


Nicole had her music on and was thumbing through the yellowing photo album she'd found in the Oldsmobile.  Ever since the car had disappeared, she'd returned to the book like a nightly ritual, looking back and forth between the pages.

Waverly was in Vancouver at her finals competition. It was a lonely weekend. Even the rain at her window was a perfect recollection of the gloomy days back in her old apartment.

There was something about Tracy Chapman that just seemed right.

 

_Forgive me._

_Is all that you can't say_ _  
_ _Years gone by and still_ _  
_ _Words don't come easily_   
Like forgive me forgive me

 

This was the third night in a row that she'd been like this. Ginny had had enough. Since coming to Purgatory, Nicole had come so far. The spark in that girl's eyes was as bright as ever.

In the newspaper, Ginny had read an article about the Tuttle comet that brought Susan Haught’s note to mind.  She considered sharing it with Nicole— but as she saw her niece sitting there on the sagging old coach, she had another idea.

She walked up slowly with a second, older album and found a seat as Nicole scooted over to make room. She reached her arm around to get a better view and share the album.

When Nicole stopped at a photo from a party before Nicole was born, it was easy to interject.

Ginny pointed out the plaid pants her brother was wearing, and recalled how he swore to never wear them again. The stories came easily and went from one photo to another.

Ginny wanted to give Nicole something that no one could ever take away— her family tree. She was giving shape to the memories of Nicole’s life before things went wrong and letting those good times take over the bad.

It was one of the things she and Nicole had in common. They could focus on the good. For Ginny, she saw it as a source of strength and she wanted to share that with Nicole.

She could see Nicole's face change and squeezed her hand in recognition.

 

\-------

  


First thing Monday morning, after the cheer competition Nicole found a note in her locker. She knew immediately it was from Waverly, who’d taken to folding her notes into origami-like presents.

She put the note in her jacket pocket and unloaded her bag into her locker.

All around her was the usual noise and energy of the school day. She heard the cheerleaders had won the competition. It added an extra buzz to the morning.

Nicole smiled and made her way to class, unfolding the note as she went.

 

_Happy April 6._

_Meet me in the girls locker room at 8:40._

_Love,_

_Angel Pants_

 

Nicole folded the note back up and tossed it into her bag before finding her desk at the back of the class. She looked up at the clock. Forty-one minutes.

 

The locker room was not their usual spot. It was surprising quiet, with gym classes busily climbing ropes and dodging balls elsewhere.

Nicole found Waverly standing next to an open door at the back of the room.

She gestured for Nicole to join her.

Nicole's face was curious and Waverly had answers. She lifted a ring of keys dangling from a Blue Devils lanyard around her next, “I'm in charge of equipment.” She closed the door behind them. “And I thought what better place to see my baby than the place where we first met.” As she spoke, she reached her fingers around the back of Nicole's head to mess with her hair.

Nicole bit her lip and eked out a sentence despite the delicious touch. “Congratulations. I heard the news. How’s it feel to be the best in the west?”

“Thanks. It feels pretty great. But…” Waverly pulled at Nicole's belt loops, “…I really missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Nicole leaned in Waverly, soaking in the smell of her hair and embracing the moment of tenderness. It felt so good. “What time did you get in last night?”

“One-thirty.”

“You must be exhausted. “

“Mmm. I might have woken up ten minutes before leaving for school.”

“Well, you look great.” Nicole cleared her throat, “ When do you think you'll be up for a celebration? I mean you've been working nonstop.  We should have some fun, let loose, catch up.”

Waverly paused, “What about now? We can catch up. What's new with you since we saw each other, mm, three days ago?”

Waverly was leaning on Nicole's frame, idly open to any possibility.

Nicole relaxed into the comfortable feeling of Waverly's curves and decided to be very honest. “I’m glad you're back. Someone came and picked up my mom’s car from the garage.” Nicole whispered, “It shook me up, just a bit.”

“I thought you didn't shake.” Waverly tightened her squeeze and gave Nicole her best listening face.

Nicole leaned back against a basket of towels,“It's nothing. It's just dumb family stuff. Everything else is good. Tell me about the competition.”

Waverly demurred, relenting half-heartedly to Nicole’s request. “Same dance you've seen a million times. _Dun-dun-duh_ . Lots more people. A hotel with a elevator.  We won. Yeah. We collected the trophy, took photos, and hopped on a bus. That's it. I'm done for now. _Tell me what's going on with you._ I’m not going to let you clam up after dropping a bombshell like that.”

Nicole rolled her eyes.  

She relented, explaining the latest.

It didn’t take long. The details were minimal.

When she finished, she let out a puff of air, “The same dead end I was at a year ago. Somehow I thought, I might, I don't know, find her. Or she might want to find me.” She paused and looked to the side, lost in thought.

Waverly took her girlfriend’s hand slowly. She waited for Nicole’s face to relax. “It's not the same dead end. And you're not the same as the day you arrived in Purgatory.”

Nicole looked up, a question on her face.

Waverly explained, “Sure you’ve still got that girl's irresistible exterior, but you're so strong.” She squeezed Nicole tightly and then caught her eyes in a firm stare, “I see you, Nicole Haught. I can tell that you're a survivor. We have that in common. We're both survivors. We’re unbreakable.”

As she spoke, Waverly remembered those early conversations with Nicole in the weight room. They had come so far since then. “Look at all you’ve done since then. Mr. Svane posted your paper on Harvey Milk in the hall. Your team won the regionals and got second place at the All Alberta Play-offs. You have people who love you.”

As Waverly spoke, she could see Nicole's face soften. “You have Ginny and Eliza.”

She moved Nicole's hand to the curve of her back. “And me.” They both leaned into each other, “None of us are going anywhere.”

“Yeh?”

“Yeh.”

“Sorry for being such a downer. I guess I kind of threw a wet blanket on our secret rendezvous.”

Waverly laughed, “This is good, too. I'm here for you. Come on! I can be a good conversationalist. Isn't that how I wooed you to begin with?”

“”Oh, so that was all part of some master plan?”

“Uh-huh?”

“Track down that redhead with the tattoo? Very tricky.”

“Yep. Like a heat-guided missile.”

“Well, the vampire film fest was definitely a night to remember.”

Waverly smiled and pulled out her best Transylvanian accent, “You vill be mine.”

“And that sled ride. Woo!” Nicole fanned herself with the memories of Waverly legs squeezed around her.

“Totally premeditated.” Waverly eased into a kiss that let Nicole know how much she loved her.  On the other side of the door, they both heard the gym class coming in to change before the end of first period.

Nicole groaned at the interruption, “Time flies.”

Waverly slipped her hands under Nicole's shirt and whispered, “You stuck here with me in the closet until the bell rings, and the class heads out.”

Nicole narrowed her eyes, “Very sneaky. You've trapped me.”

“Have we met? Waverly Earp master planner extraordinaire.”

“So what else do you have up your sleeve?”

“Well, there's a party on Friday night at Stephanie's house to celebrate our win.  Will you be my date?”

Nicole felt her heart swelling. “I'd love that. I can come after work. Maybe meet you there?”

 

\-------

 

It was late when Nicole walked into the party. There were teens talking, dancing, and sitting around. Finally, she saw a girl from her lit class. With a quick hello, she got directions to Waverly, who was in the back of the house.

All through the house she saw faces that she recognized from school, but had to recalibrate to the dark house with loud music and dim lights. On the way, she grabbed a bottle of beer and some Red Vines.

When she found Waverly, she was seated on a sectional with Rosita, Perry, Jeremy and Chrissy.

She waved and smiled, “Is this couch reserved for AP Chem students only?”

The whole group laughed at her joke. It was tight, but Waverly made space for Nicole.

Nicole delicately found a spot and then followed Waverly’s lead, as her arm was pulled around her girlfriend’s shoulders. In a few minutes, Waverly’s hand was resting on Nicole’s knee.

Jeremy was in the middle of a story and kept going, unaware of the pounding hearts just a few feet away from him.

Nicole quietly observed the group, noticing their comradery. She knew Perry, Jeremy and Chrissy, but had never talked to Rosita before. As Nicole introduced herself, Rosita gave her a knowing smile. “Waverly's told me about you. It's nice to finally meet.”

The three girls chatted and connected the dots, talking about the basketball tournament and the darkroom.

A light bulb went on in Nicole's head, “So you're the reason Waverly's considering a photography elective.”

“I am? I had no idea.” Rosita turned to Waverly, “You should totally do it. It's rad.”

Meanwhile, the other half of the group was teasing Jeremy about _Star Trek, The Next Generation._

He defended himself, “It’s a good show. It’s not like some stupid _A-Team_ bull crap.”

Chrissy immediately pounced, singing the theme song.

Perry was right at her side, “Don’t you dare diss _The A-Team_. Those are fighting words.”

“Seriously?” Jeremy was sober and dumbfounded.

Waverly leaned over to whisper in Nicole’s ear, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

In ten minutes, Perry and Chrissy were off in their own private conversation comparing the ins-and-outs of seemingly indistinguishable episodes of _The_ _A-Team_. The group of four let them have their space, and probed Waverly for details on her trip to Vancouver.

She really wished she’d had more time to explore the city, but the schedule was packed. As she spoke, Waverly made sure Nicole knew she was the center of Waverly’s attention. Perry was the only one surprised to see Waverly’s hand stuck to Nicole’s knee.

 

It wasn’t long before it was time to go home. Waverly held Nicole’s hand all the way to the Bronco and tried to persuade her girlfriend to spend the night at the homestead to really celebrate. Nicole kept her common sense intact and dropped Waverly off before heading home to sleep in her own bed.

  


\---<+=+=+=+>\---

 

In the last part of the semester, Nicole had a new routine. Every morning, she would walk ten extra feet to swing by the trophy in the case. It was something she looked forward to as a way to start the day.

 

There were two girls’ basketball trophies— one for regional championship and a second for Alberta. Nicole would probably never admit to it, but she thought about Coach Dolls speech to the team each time she walked by. The basketball trophies were a symbol of her transformation from a tall girl who didn't pass the ball, to a team player. It made her feel in control of her own destiny— and connected to a new place full of possibilities.

 

Next to the basketball trophies was the newest addition — a silver and pink tower for Dance and Cheerleading. The Western Conference trophy was almost as tall as the hockey team’s golden delight.

 

That day began like any other. Before opening the door, she looked to Eliza who was running from her dad's car rushing to catch up, “Wait for me.”

Eliza distracted Nicole, pretending to look for a tape deep within her backpack.

All the while, Nicole had _no_ idea a whole plan was coming together behind the scenes.

Eliza waited for the signal from Perry.

Perry opened the main entry door and leaned against it— _as if nothing special was about to happen._

Nicole and Eliza walked up and immediately Nicole heard the sound of the Violent Femmes singing, _American Music?_

Something was awry. Something strange was going on.

Even stranger, Eliza carried on as if nothing unusual was happening. As Nicole made her way through the double doors, she stopped at the sight of Waverly Earp in her cheerleading uniform, clearly dancing along the to music.

Waverly had been waiting for just the right moment to ask Nicole to the Prom.

 

For a split second, Waverly thought that she might split in two.

 

_The night before, she'd told Gus and Curtis about her plans. She'd said, “I have something important to tell you. I'm asking Nicole to the prom.”  She took in a deep breath, “As my girlfriend, not just as a friend friend.” She looked back, pleading with her eyes._

_Curtis had simply said, “Oh, Waverly.” He looked at her with pride._

_Gus clarified, “Good luck. She's quite a catch.”_

_Curtis turned to his wife, “Do you think she’ll say yes?”_

_Gus set down her dish towel and looked back in sheer disbelief, “If she knows what's good for her she will.” She looked back sternly at the same man who had been teasing her for weeks, trying to “catch Waverly red-handed.”_

_They knew what was going on, but had no idea how long it would take for Waverly to feel comfortable enough to tell them for herself._

_The moment came soon enough to make both of them proud of the young woman they had raised._

_She was a fighter with a huge heart._

_It was a joy to see her find someone else to share that big heart with— someone who didn't care what the rest of the world thought._

_Gus didn't know much about what the future might hold, but everything in her past told her that true happiness lies within._

_She moved closer to Curtis and called Waverly over for a family hug to give her any extra boost they could before popping the question._

_They hadn't even known that the gesture would be so public._

 

Waverly gave herself a two second pep talk, as the drums built. She let the music carry her across the momentary abyss, to the scene as she had been planning in the back of her mind for a couple of weeks.

She focused Nicole's smile and it felt much easier.

There was a small group gathering to watch the scene unfold, but Waverly’s eyes were glued on Nicole.

The lyrics lead the way. Nicole knew the song and what was _probably_ coming next.

_I need a date to the prom_

_Would you like to come along?_

Still, Nicole’s mouth went dry as Waverly changed the next lyric just for Nicole, _“Do you want to go the prom, baaay-beee!?”_

Chrissy was there, acting as DJ to turn down the volume and watch with baited breath as Waverly waited the few seconds for Nicole to absorb that this was all _really happening_ and to say yes.

While the two girls hugged, some stayed to see more. Others walked off whispering and talking and hooting depending on their own feelings on the matter.

Regardless of what the rest of the school thought, Nicole and Waverly were both very happy.

It was like climbing through a foggy valley and finally breaking through to see a waterfall clearly as you rounded a corner.  Waverly remembered an image in her head of a crystal ball trying to predict how she might feel.

Now, she knew that no piece of glass could ever contain the feelings she felt when she shared her love with the whole world.

 

Nicole obviously said yes. She hugged Waverly. Their eyes locked and Waverly leaned back into Nicole's arms. Nicole cautiously held her fingers at the back of Waverly's neck. She wanted to kiss her, but simply leaned her forehead against Waverly's and gently smoothed her thumb along Waverly's cheek.

Before long, the first bell rang and the hallway was flooded with a sudden urgency.

As they slowly walked their separate ways, their hands stayed locked together.

Nicole finally let her hand drop, “Extra study night tonight?”

Waverly reversed direction and leaned in closer to whisper, “I can hardly wait.” As she walked off, Waverly felt herself practically floating down the hall. She was taking Nicole to prom.

She had asked her in front of the whole school.

 

\-------

 

Ginny Haught was a woman of many talents. While most of her friends and family knew she could fix anything, they didn't know she could also sew.

As it turns out, altering men's clothes had largely been a practical matter that Ginny did almost without thinking of it as a special skill. It was particularly handy when Nicole was wringing her hands over what to wear for prom.

In the end, the redhead had chosen black tuxedo pants, with a crisp tuxedo shirt and vest.

Nicole knew what she wanted to look like and, thank the goddess in heaven, Ginny made it happen.  She took the pants in and the shirt as well. Once the main pieces were in place, Nicole had one more request. “Do you think we could cut the sleeves off?” As she spoke, Nicole was looking in the mirror and rolling up her sleeves.

With a huff and a laugh, Ginny smiled back, “I usually leave a raw edge when I do that to my shirts.” She set her hand on Nicole's shoulder “…and I think it's gonna look great, but you know once we do it, there's no going back.”

Nicole looked back confidently, “Let's do it.”

 

\-------

  


Waverly and Chrissy went back to a vintage shop in Calgary— the same place where they’d found Waverly’s silver jumpsuit for zombie disco.

Again it was a goldmine, Waverly fell in love with a black and white flapper-like mini dress from the sixties **.**

Most of the afternoon was Chrissy stressing about her date with Perry. She held Waverly’s arm in a vise, “I mean who knew our shared love for _The A-Team_ would be the spark I’ve been waiting for since Freshman year.”

“Come on Chrissy. It’s more than that.” Waverly was not entirely sure but she had a guess. “Perry's not just interested in a pretty face. I think he's actually a good person.”

Chrissy wrinkled her nose, “It makes him even cuter.”

Waverly leaned in, “You should ask him about his days as a gymnast.”

“You're kidding.”

“Nope.” Waverly put a hand on Chrissy's shoulder. “Not to put too much pressure on a single date, but… while the rest of the school might just see you two as a hockey star and the sheriff’s daughter, you’ll get to find out the real people behind those labels.”

“And what about you and Nicole?”

“What about us?”

“I don't know. Are you worried about people being dicks?”

Waverly paused. She had thought about this. Of course she had. “If they have a problem with it, they're not worth wasting my time on.”

Chrissy's eyes popped out.

Waverly looked fired up, “I'm not hiding anymore.”

“Whoa, Waverly, what's gotten into you?” They both erupted in laughter. Chrissy caught her breath, “Wait. No, don't tell me. It’s too much. I don’t need to know.”

Waverly blushed.

Chrissy said, “Seeing you happy is _all_ I need to know.”

 

\-------

 

A few days later, Nicole was striding up to the McCready’s front door. She nervously fidgeted with a red rose corsage in a plastic box. First when she knocked on the door, then all through the awkward hellos with Gus and Curtis.

The moment she saw Waverly at the top of the stairs, she forgot she was holding anything.

Waverly saw her looking and turned down her eyes shyly. She slowly made her way down the stairs, equally stunned by Nicole in a tuxedo.

The two stopped toe-to-toe and held hands. Nicole spoke first, “You look amazing. Like a vision.”

Before Waverly could respond, Wynonna appeared at the top of the stairs, waving a camera back and forth. “Don't you two worry. We. Are. Doing. All the things.” By the end of the sentence, she was at the bottom of the stairs, taking two steps at a time and holding tight to the banister with her other hand.

Nicole asked, “Um, is she drunk?”

Waverly laughed, “You wish.”

Wynonna directed them to stand against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Only later did Waverly realize they were posed in front of framed photos of the Earps and McCready’s over the generations.

Nicole suddenly remembered the corsage. She fumbled with the tape, but finally got it open. Waverly held out her wrist and Nicole gently slid the flower in place. Once the corsage was perfect, they looked up at each other and smiled. Picture time.

Wynonna sighed, “Keep away from all flammable items. The sparks flying here might kill ya.”

“Wynonna …” Curtis didn't want anything to spoil this moment.

Gus interrupted, “Are you two ready for a picture?”

“Um, okay.”

“Yes.”

Wynonna clicked a few shots and then directed them to do a few more poses. “You have to do the classic.” Her arms were swishing around. “Waverly lean your back against Haught-shot.”

 

Eventually, the two made their way out the door and into the Bronco. Waverly reached out and squeezed Nicole’s hand. Nicole smiled back, ready for whatever the future might hold.

 

\-------

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you're interested in a follow-up that answers open questions, like what the heck is going on with perry's magic necklace and the Pine Barrens.


End file.
